¡Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan!
by TheZoe611
Summary: Él, el Biju más fuerte, que se suponía ahora descansaba en paz, de un momento a otro se encuentra con que tiene que cuidar a los hijos del mocoso. Aunque el trato era de dos días. "No es un trabajo difícil" diría cualquiera que no fuera visto como peluche por los mocosos segundos. Pero bueno, Kurama-chan aprendería que no todas las bestias detestan la inocencia pura de los niños.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Te tengo que pedir algo!**_

* * *

Había tranquilidad.

Kurama se acomodó un poco más, sin despertar, a pesar de que el silencio del lugar era roto por algunas goteras.

Descansaba en paz, gracias al mocoso.

Escuchó pasos, por lo que abrió un ojo, moviendo levemente las orejas.

Naruto, ya un adulto, con su chaqueta y pantalones naranja, se detuvo frente a él, y sonrió.

-Eres tú- Kurama siguió durmiendo.

-¡¿Cómo que _soy yo_?!- Naruto lo señalo enojado- ¡Siempre eres así de orgulloso-_Dattebayo_!

-_Tsch. _¿Y quién más va a venir a visitarme, mocoso?-

Naruto, ante eso, se quedó pensando.

-Oye, Kurama, ¿no te arrepientes de quedarte en mi interior?- pregunto, rascándose la mejilla. El zorro esta vez lo miró con los dos ojos- Digo, han pasado ya unos años desde que lo decidiste…-

-No seas tonto- Kurama cerró los ojos, sorprendiendo al rubio- Aquí es el único lugar donde puedo descansar, excepto de ti-

Naruto parpadeo.

-¡KURAMA!- se enojó.

El zorro le dio la espalda.

-¡OYE! ¡MIRA QUE VINE A PEDIRTE UN FAVOR-_DATTEBAYO!-_

_-_¿Otro?-

-¡ARG!- el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

-Suéltalo, mocoso- el zorro se sentó, mirando al rubio que contaba hasta diez.

-Pues… He estado trabajando en un jutsu, que, bueno, te invoque en cualquier lugar- explicó.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú, trabajando un jutsu? ¿Y de ese tipo?- Kurama lo miró, sin poder disimular su sorpresa- ¿Qué acaso Hinata le puso algo a tu desayuno para que empieces a usar la cabeza?-

-¡NO LA METAS! ¡Y LO HICE POR MI CUENTA-_DATTEBAYO!-_ aseguró echando humo de la cabeza el rubio.

-Ya, ya…- Kurama puso su dedo en la cabeza de su _Jinchūriki_, en una forma de calmarlo- ¿Y a qué viene el interés de dejarme salir un rato?-

-P-Pues, para que estires las piernas, en vez de quedarte aquí todo el tiempo- respondió el adulto- Pero aún no está completo. Creo que solo podría invocarte como un cachorro-

-Entonces no lo hagas-

-Ese es el asunto- Naruto lo miró nervioso. Eso le dio mala espina al zorro- Hinata y yo debemos ir a una misión de unos dos días, por orden de Kakashi-sensei, digo, el Sexto Hokage- se corrigió- Y todos los demás están muy ocupados para cuidar a Bolt y a Himawari…- se quedó mirando al Biju.

Kurama lo quedo mirando.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY?! ¡¿UNA NIÑERA?!- rugió enojado, haciendo que el rubio casi saliera volando- ¡SI TANTO TE PREOCUPAN TUS MOCOSOS, HAZ UN CLON QUE LOS CUIDE!-

-E-Ese es el problema- intento explicar Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza- Mira, _Jutsu Clones de Sombra_-

Y, en una bola de humo, salió otro clon del rubio al lado del real.

-¡Ves, él puede…!- empezó a gruñir el zorro, pero el Naruto real le pidió silencio.

-¡Bien!- señaló al clon- ¡Tú cuidaras a Bolt y a Himawari!-

-¡¿Y DEJARTE A TI A HINATA?!- el clon lo miró enojado- ¡NI LOCO-DATTEBAYO!-

Kurama se quedó en blanco.

Naruto hizo desaparecer el clon.

-Mira- pidió, realizando de nuevo el jutsu, esta vez con tres clones- ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Ustedes cuidaran a mis dos retoños!-

-¡CLARO, Y TE QUEDARAS CON HINATA POR **DOS DÍAS**!-

-¡ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE TE DEJAREMOS HACER ALGO ASÍ!-

-¡NO SOMOS TAN TONTOS!-

Naruto deshizo el jutsu, y miró al zorro, que lo miraba con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Solo dos días!- pidió, juntando sus manos- ¡Sakura-chan está ocupada con su hija Sarada-chan, Shikamaru esta con Shikadai, y… y…!- lo miró suplicante- ¡Por favor, Kurama!-

-¡NO SOY UN ZORRO GUARDAESPALDAS! ¡CONSIGUE A ALGUIEN QUE AL MENOS SEA HUMANO!-le volvió a rugir con fiereza, y, enojado, le dio nuevamente la espalda, esta vez con la idea fija de echarse otra siesta.

Naruto lo miró decepcionado, pero después sonrió.

-Ya, ya…- se dio la vuelta- ¿Quién diría que el temerario Zorro de Nueve Colas le tuviera miedo a un niño de tan solo seis años, y una niñita de cinco?- suspiro decepcionado, dándose cuenta que las orejas del zorro se movieron- Bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor Biju para este trabajo… Tal vez, sí, más que seguro que _Shukaku_ sería una mejor opción…-pero no pudo decir más, porque, en un movimiento violento, Kurama se incorporó y lo encaró, enojado.

-¡¿QUÉ ESE MAPACHE DE UNA COLA ES MEJOR QUE YO?!- rugió enojado- ¡MOCOSO, TE ESTAS PASANDO!-

-Ya… ¿Y por qué no me demuestras que eres mejor que Shukaku?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio.

-¡SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL!-

-¿Cuidando niños?- Naruto sonrió triunfal- Ninguno se ha puesto a prueba con eso-

Kurama le gruño de tal manera que al rubio no le hubiera sorprendido ser zampado por él.

-¿Cuento contigo?- sonrió nervioso Naruto.

El zorro le gruño, suspiro, y se acomodó en el suelo.

-Con una condición-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-

-¡QUE NO ME VUELVAS A PEDIR SER NIÑERA!- rugió.

-¡Sí!- sonrió satisfecho Naruto.

* * *

-Naruto-kun…-

El rubio frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, para mirar los ojos blancos de su querida esposa.

Estaban en el salón de la casa, mientras que los dos retoños jugaban en el patio.

-¿Y?- Hinata se sentó a su lado, algo preocupada, pero se sorprendió por la sonrisa de su esposo.

-Tenemos niñera- levantó el pulgar.

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió. Naruto asintió- Me alegra. Estaba preocupada-

-Está bien. ¡Incluso está contento de convivir con los niños!-

[¡MOCOSO!] se enojó Kurama. El rubio sonrió nervioso.

-Entonces empacaré lo último que queda- sentencio Hinata, levantándose.

-Sí. Yo les enseñare a los niños la niñera- su esposo la imito. Y sintió un escalofrió por la mirada de cierto zorro.

Hinata le sonrió, y se fue a preparar lo que quedaba para el viaje, mientras que Naruto salía al patio.

-¡Papá!- Bolt, que había estado jugando con una Kunai de juguete, al lado de su hermana que jugaba con unos peluches de sapo, levantó la mirada- ¡Papá!- se le abalanzó junto con Himawari, botándolo al piso- ¡Oye! ¡Llévame a tu misión- _Dattebasa!_

_-_¡A mí también, papi!- pidió sonriendo Himawari.

-Vamos, niños- sonrió Naruto, sentándose- Saben que es una misión que solo papi y mami pueden hacer- a eso, los pequeños se deprimieron- ¡Adivinen! ¡Ya tienen niñera!-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Es Konohamaru-onii-chan?!- se alegró Himawari.

-No- sonrió el rubio mayor.

-¡¿Cejas Grandes-Onii-chan?!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt.

-No-

-¿Eh…?- ambos hermanos se miraron- ¿Sakura-san?-

-No- Naruto se levantó- Solo observen, niños- se separó un poco, se mordió el pulgar, hizo los símbolos de invocación, y golpeo el piso- ¡Jutsu de invocación!-

Se creó una estela de humo que impresiono a los dos pequeños. Empezó a serse visible, y, emocionados, vieron una figura de varias colas.

Naruto, satisfecho, vio a un Kurama _chibi_ que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

El zorro de nueve colas abrió los ojos, para ver a los dos pequeños mirándolo fijamente. Se miró a si mismo. Realmente, tenía la apariencia de un cachorro, pero no era tan chico, más bien, era más alto que los retoños del mocoso, así que no andaba mal la cosa.

-¡Niños, él es Kurama, un buen amigo mío…!- empezó a explicar Naruto, pero los dos pequeños ya se habían abalanzado a un sobresaltado Kurama.

-¡Que tierno~!- Himawari abrazaba al zorro como si fuera un peluche de verdad, ahogándolo.

-¡Papi te invocó! ¡Genial!- Bolt empezó a tirarle los bigotes- ¡Una invocación real-Dattebasa!

-Eh… Niños…- intento llamarlos Naruto, algo en blanco porque sus retoños lo ignoraran- Niños…-

-¡Tiene muchas colas!-Bolt intento contarlas- ¡Quédate quieto!- y, para horror de su padre, le tiró una.

-¡SUFICIENTE, MOCOSOS!- rugió el pequeño Kurama, sobresaltando a los niños, haciendo que estos se escondieran detrás del padre- ¡No soy un peluche ni una mascota! ¡Y tampoco tierno!- miró molesto a Himawari.

-… Habla…- murmuró la pequeña, asomándose por la rodilla del rubio adulto.

-¡Genial!- sonrió Bolt.

-¡Nada que genial!- lo calló Kurama- ¡Escuchen ustedes dos! ¡Si voy a cuidarlos, no aceptare nada de _cariños_, gritos, tirones, suciedad, ni rebeldías! ¡¿Escucharon?!-

-¿Ah?- Bolt y su hermanita parpadearon sorprendidos- Papi, ¿el perro nos va a cuidar?-

-¡¿Perro?!- se shokeo Kurama.

-No es un perro, Bolt. Es Kurama, un zorro. Él los cuidara mientras papi y mami no están- sonrió Naruto, rascándose el cabello rubio- Escuchen. Él es algo… enojón- admitió, sintiendo los ojos rojos del zorro encima- Pero muy leal. Así que no tienen por qué preocuparse, él los cuidará tanto como papi lo hace- aseguro.

Kurama miró para otro lado, no queriendo demostrar lo agradecido al ser llamado _leal_.

Ambos niños miraron al zorro, al parecer algo nerviosos.

-Más parece gato- murmuro Himawari, descolocando al zorro y al adulto.

-¡Mocosa! ¡¿No prestaste atención?! ¡Soy un zorro!- le recordó enojado Kurama.

-¡Te llamaremos Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.

-… ¿Chan…?- Kurama se quedó en blanco, y miró asesinamente a Naruto, quien tragó saliva- ¡Mocoso!- se le abalanzó.

-¡ESPERA-DATTEBAYO!- pero el zorro empezó a morderle la cabeza- ¡KURAMA!-lloriqueo.

Ambos pequeños miraron _la pelea_ divertidos. En eso, Hinata salió al patio al escuchar tanto alboroto. Al verla, _Jinchūriki_ y Biju dejaron de tirarse los mechones.

-¿Sucedió algo?- se preocupó la mujer, mirando a su marido con su mano tirándole una de las colas al _chibi_ Kurama, y a este mordiéndole la cabeza al rubio.

-¡N-Nada, de nada!- aseguro Naruto- ¡Eso solo que Kurama esta tan entusiasmado…!- pero no pudo terminar porque el zorro clavo sus colmillos con más fuerza- ¡AAAYYY!-

Los dos niños se rieron divertidos.

-Niños, vayan a jugar- pidió sonriendo Hinata. Los pequeños asintieron contentos y fueron corriendo hacía los juguetes- Este… Kurama-san- la mujer se sentó para estar a la altura de su marido y el zorro, quien aún no lo soltaba. El Biju, al ser llamado por _san_, se quedó algo sorprendido- Entiendo si no quieres cuidar a Himawari-chan y a Bolt-kun- le sonrió- Es verdad que es muy malo de nuestra parte pedirte algo así, pero, como dijo Naruto-kun, sería bueno para ti interactuar con los niños. Tal vez, así, podrías aprender algo más de nosotros, ya que solo has podido ver oscuridad…- sonrió tristemente, mientras Naruto la miraba sorprendido, aunque más sorprendido estaba el zorro de nueve colas- Gracias de todas formas, Kurama-san- agradeció, levantándose- Naruto-kun, voy a ver si mi padre podrá cuidar a los niños-

-S-Sí…- asintió el rubio, mientras el zorro se bajaba de su cabeza. Siempre le sorprendía lo sabia que era su esposa-¿Eh? ¿Kurama?- se extrañó que el zorro caminara hacia Hinata y, más encima, se sentara frente a ella.

-¿Kurama-san?- Hinata lo miró extrañada.

-…- el zorro hizo una mueca, como si hubiera comido algo desagradable-... Solo por esta vez- miró para otro lado, como si no le diera importancia.

Hinata le sonrió, agradecida. Se agachó, y abrazó al zorro, sorprendiéndolo.

-Gracias. Ahora sé que estarán en buenas manos- le dijo, aliviada. Kurama miró para otro lado.

-Querrás decir patas- murmuro celoso Naruto. Y se enojó de verdad cuando el zorro le dedicó una sonrisa burlona en los brazos de Hinata- ¡KURAMA…!-

-¡Papi!- Bolt se le abalanzo por detrás, contento- ¿Puedo jugar con Kurama-chan-dattebasa?-

-¡¿Yo también?!- Himawari se acercó a Hinata, quien se separó del zorro- ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?!-

-¡Escuchen, mocosos!- los calló Kurama, sobresaltándolos- No soy un juguete y tampoco una mascota- les recordó, caminando hacia los niños- Voy a cuidarlos hasta que sus padres regresen de su misión. Ya les dije que no aceptare cariños, tirones, gritos, ni nada por el estilo. Más les vale hacerme caso en todo lo que diga, si es que quieren seguir vivos para el día de mañana-

Los niños se quedaron extrañados por lo último.

Naruto se golpeó la cara con su mano, mientras Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

El matrimonio no sabía quién iba a sufrir. Ellos, los niños o Kurama, quien parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentarse en un fiero campo de batalla, en vez de cuidar a dos pequeños por dos días…

Para alguien iba a ser duro lo que vendría.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta pequeña historia.**_

_**Va a ser divertido ver como Kurama se las arregla con los retoños de Naruto y Hinata, y espero que lo acompañen en esta travesía ^^.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	2. El Primer Día

_**El Primer Día...**_

* * *

La casa de los Uzumaki estaba en silencio en medio de la noche. Los dos retoños estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones, y solo Kurama caminaba por los pasillos, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden.

El zorro rememoraba la salida del mocoso y su esposa. Los niños se habían puesto a llorar, tanto así que Hinata tuvo que llevarlos a dormir antes de lo previsto mientras Naruto le volvió a pedir que no perdiera los estribos con sus mocosos, porque los llantos le rompían sus delicados y refinados oídos.

Eso sí, antes de irse, Hinata le dio unas indicaciones: De que solo esta vez los niños comerían ramen los dos días en la hora del almuerzo, pero el desayuno tenía que ser leche con pan o fruta, mientras la once podía ser arroz con pescado. Y debía evitar que Bolt se excediera con los dulces de la repisa.

Las horas de dormir y levantarse se las sabía, al igual que las veces del baño, en especial por la mocosa que lo veía como peluche. Y, por último, que, si querían salir, al menos él los vigilara desde lejos, porque llamaría mucho la atención que Kurama estuviera fuera.

Eso no se lo pudo discutir, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de haber limpiado su nombre en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, no faltaba el humano idiota que aún tuviera resentimiento hacia él por aquel ataque a Konoha de hace unos años.

Cuando las indicaciones fueron recibidas, Hinata, agradecida, lo abrazo, sobresaltándolo nuevamente, y, para ira y celos de Naruto, le dio un beso en la frente, agradeciéndole el haber decidido cuidar a sus retoños.

Kurama, haciéndose al que no le importa recibir cariño, se despidió con un "_No se tarden"._ Aunque tuvo que aguantar las miradas enojadas de Naruto. Eso, al menos, era un buen premio.

El zorro llegó al salón, que, como todo el lugar, estaba en silencio. Decidió que también era hora de descansar, por lo que se acomodó en el sillón. Le sorprendió lo suave que era, tanto así que se acomodó varias veces, hasta quedar patas arriba…

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana no despertaron al zorro, quien, durmiendo bien a gustito en el sillón, aún boca arriba, llegó a roncar.

En eso, sus orejas se movieron levemente por un extraño ruido… En realidad, era una risa contenida… muy familiar.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Bolt, asomado al sillón, con un jarrón de miel en las manos, del cual cayó el líquido pegajoso inmediatamente en su hocico, vertiéndose en su garganta.

El rugido de asco, furia y sorpresa de Kurama despertó a la pequeña Himawari, quien hasta hace unos momentos, dormía plácidamente en su camita, rodeada de los peluches de sapo que tanto le gustaban.

La niña, extrañada, se restregó los ojitos azules con su mano mientras se levantaba, mostrando el camisón rosa con flores blancas que llevaba. La pequeña tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para abrir la puerta, y así, pasar por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde se veía una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto en su corta vida.

Su hermano mayor, Bolt, tenía en la cabeza un jarro con miel, boca arriba, sujetado por el tobillo por una de las colas de Kurama, bastante enojado.

-¡Mocoso, se ve que tienes agallas! ¡Esto te hubiera costado bien caro si no le hubiera prometido a tu madre y al mocoso que los cuidaría!- le aseguro enojado Kurama sacudiendo al pequeño de un lado a otro, el cual tenía los ojos dándole vueltas-¡Y más encima yo **odio la miel**!

-¡Buenos días, Kurama-chan~!- Himawari, contenta al ver al zorro, se le abalanzó, haciendo que este casi soltara a Bolt.

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenos después de que este _tornillo suelto_ me tirara esa estúpida cosa en el hocico?!- pregunto enojado Kurama.

-¡Miel!- Himawari lo miró contenta- ¿Sabes Kurama-chan? ¡A mí me gusta mucho~!-

-¡¿Y qué me importa?!- el zorro bajo al mareado Bolt- ¡Y tú, mocoso!- lo miró enojado, sobresaltándolo- ¡Vas a bañarte y quitarte toda esa miel! ¡Y si vuelves a jugarme otra broma, te juro que te atare al poste más alto en medio de la aldea, justo como viniste al mundo! ¡¿Entendiste?!-

-¡SÍ-DATTEBASA!- el pequeño se fue corriendo al baño.

-Rayos…- Kurama se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, chasqueando la lengua, intentando quitarse el sabor de la miel, pensando que eso se lo paga el mocoso mayor.

Dispuesto a volver a dormir, se acomodó mejor, pero, al sentir a la mocosa a su lado, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

-¿Y tú?-

-Kurama-chan, tengo hambre-respondió, algo tímida por la recién exposición de furia del nueve colas.

-Te esperas- se acomodó, dándole la espalda.

Himawari lo quedo mirando. Su pequeño estomago sonó, y volvió a mirar al zorro, que intentaba hacer oídos sordos. La niña empezó a restregarse los ojos, y empezó a llorar, sobresaltando de tal manera al Biju que este, de un salto, se sujetó al techo clavando sus garras.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ!- rugió enojado el zorro desde el techo- ¡Te preparo el desayuno, pero deja de llorar, mocosa!-Y, para su gran sorpresa, la niña lo miró sonriendo.

Cayó en el viejo truco del llanto falso.

"_Mocosa…"_ el zorro, enojado, se dio cuenta que el mocoso mayor le iba a tener que pagar mucho más cuando llegara.

Después de recuperarse del susto, el zorro bajo mientras Himawari, contenta, se iba al comedor y se sentaba con una velocidad que no envidiaría al del Cuarto Hokage.

Kurama se puso en dos patas y, con sus colas, sacó la leche del refrigerador, al igual que dos vasos, mientras, con sus manos, ponía el pan para que se tostara. Himawari se quedó fascinada al ver como hacía todo eso al mismo tiempo, sin alterarse.

-¡Kurama-chan, eres genial~!- aseguró la pequeña.

-Al fin dices algo con sentido- el zorro sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Desayuno!- Bolt apareció contento. El pequeño ya se había lavado, y hasta cambiado de ropa. Kurama, definitivamente, sentencio que el dúo de mocosos heredo la velocidad del abuelo.

-¡Kurama-chan lo está preparando!- señalo contenta Himawari, mirando como las colas del zorro llenaban de leche ambos vasos.

-¡A comer-dattebasa!-Bolt estaba a punto de tomar su vaso cuando una cola de Kurama le pegó en la cabeza- ¡AY! ¡¿A qué vino eso, Kurama-chan?!-

-Eres igual que tu padre, mocoso- el zorro les entregó a cada uno un plato con pan tostado- Primero espera a que este todo servido-

-Suena igual que Konohamaru-Onii-chan- murmuro Bolt, sobándose la cabeza.

-Kurama-chan, ¿y tú?- Himawari lo miró curiosa.

-_Tsch_. Yo no necesito comer- aseguró- Anden- se puso en sus cuatro patas y se dirigió al salón, dispuesto a echarse otra siesta, pero se dio cuenta que los niños no habían probado nada- ¿Y ahora qué?- se les acercó, molesto.

-Dijiste que no comamos mientras todo este servido- recordó Bolt.

-Está todo-el zorro recalcó cada palabra con un gruñido.

-Nop- negó contenta Himawari.

-Bien, y, según ustedes, ¿qué falta?- pregunto Kurama, sintiendo que su preciada paciencia se rebalsaba.

-¡Huevo frito!- sonrieron los dos pequeños.

-¿Ah…?- Kurama los quedo mirando- ¡Háganselo ustedes!-

-Mami dice que no toquemos las cosas de la cocina- sonrió Himawari.

-Ya… Y supongo que quieren **que yo** les **fríe** un huevo a cada uno- Kurama los miro enojado. Los pequeños asintieron, contentos- ¡Rayos! ¡Pero solo esta vez!- gruño enojado, sacando dos platos más con sus colas, al igual que dos huevos del refrigerador.

Los pequeños miraron sorprendidos como Kurama, molesto, se levantaba en dos patas y rompía un huevo en un plato, murmurando cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía.

-Kurama-chan, hay que freírlos- le recordó curiosa Himawari.

-Ya sé- gruñó el zorro, levantando un dedo, y, en la punta de este, apareció una mini o, más bien, una _chibi_ _Biju Dama_.

-¡Woa!- Bolt y Himawari miraron asombrados como el zorro freía los huevos pasando de cerca la pequeña bola de chacra.

-¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Es un jutsu?!- pregunto entusiasmado el rubio.

-Sí…- respondió secamente el zorro, sin poder creer que ocupaba semejante técnica para freír unos huevos. Era culpa de los mocosos.

-¡¿Nos lo enseñas, Kurama-chan?!- pidió Himawari.

-_Tsch_. Están a mil años para aprender algo así. Solo los seres como yo podemos hacer algo así- aseguro el zorro, desasiendo la chibi Dama y entregándoles los platos a los pequeños.

-¡Se ven ricos-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- agradeció contenta Himawari, sorprendiendo al zorro.

-¡SÍ!- sonrió contento Bolt- ¡Gracias!-

El zorro los miró sorprendido.

-No sean tan ruidosos- se bajó, y se dirigió al salón- Voy a dormir. Mocosa, cuando despierte te quiero vestida-

-Si~- sonrió la pequeña- ¡Gracias por la comida!- y, como su hermano, empezó a comer.

Kurama se acomodó en el sillón, pero, por extraño que parezca, no tenía tanto sueño. El que los dos mocosos le hayan agradecido, y, más encima, con una sonrisa verdadera, iguales a las que Naruto le dedico cuando hicieron las pases durante la guerra…

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que esa familia realmente era extraña.

* * *

Nuevamente, las risas de los dos mocosos lo despertaron. Se estiro en el sillón, dio un gran bostezo, y se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Las risas venían del patio.

Se asomó un poco, para ver a Bolt contándole algo a Himawari, quien ya estaba vestida.

-¡Y después, me puso de cabeza!- se rió el rubio- ¡Fue divertido-dattebasa!-

-¿Crees que a mí también me ponga así?- pregunto esperanzada Himawari.

-¡Solo hay que hacer que Kurama-chan se enoje!- sonrió triunfante Bolt, como si ese fuera un gran logro.

-Me gusta más cuando está contento- admitió Himawari, y Kurama se cayó de la impresión.

Los dos pequeños miraron al zorro que se les acerco enojado.

-¡Mocosa! ¡No digas cosas como esas!- gruño enojado.

-¡Kurama-chan esta rosa!- se rió Himawari.

-¡No lo estoy!-

-¡Bien, Kurama-chan! ¡Enfrentémonos!- pidió Bolt, poniendo una pose de pelea.

-¿Ah?- el zorro lo miró divertido- ¿Y a qué viene eso?-

-¡Porque eres un amigo de papá! ¡Significa que eres muy fuerte-dattebasa!-

-Je… Ni te lo imaginas- se le acercó- Pero, eres solo un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe la posición de pelea básica de un ninja-y, con un rápido movimiento de su cola, le golpeo los tobillos, botándolo al piso. Himawari se quedó impresionada- ¿Ves?- lo miró con suficiencia.

-¡Genial, Kurama-chan~!-

-¡No me alagues!-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo~! ¡De nuevo estas rosa!-

-¡Es tu imaginación, mocosa!-

Bolt se quedó amurrado en el piso. En ese sentido era como su padre. No le gustaba que le demostraran que era débil sin poder ponerse serio.

-¡Papá me enseño unos movimientos-dattebasa!- aseguro el niño.

-Además de ser un perdedor, ¿qué más te enseño?-el zorro lo miró con sarcasmo.

-¡Papi no es un perdedor!- aseguro Bolt- ¡Será el próximo hokage-dattebasa!-

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso?- se preguntó Kurama, alejándose, ya con ganas de echarse otra siesta.

-¡No te burles!- Bolt, enojado, hizo una pose con las manos.

"_¿Un jutsu?"_ Kurama se quedó quieto y lo miró de reojo _"Vaya… Esto se pone interesante. ¿Qué podrá hacer un niño que heredó el chakra de Naruto, Hinata, y un poquito del mío?" _

_-¡Jutsu Sexy!_\- se creó una estela de humo, y de ella salió una versión femenina y coqueta del zorro- _¡Kurama-chan~! ¡Juguemos~!_-pidió, guiñándole el ojo.

Kurama se quedó en blanco, pero lo primero que hizo fue taparle inmediatamente los ojos a Himawari.

-¡JUA!- Bolt volvió a su forma original-¡Deberías mirarte, Kurama-chan! ¡Eres totalmente ro…!-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!- le rugió en la cara, totalmente indignado, asustándolo bastante- ¡¿TÚ PADRE TE ENSEÑÓ ALGO ASÍ?!-

-Pues… Una vez Konohamaru-onii-chan y él hicieron una competencia, pero como Sakura-san los mandó a volar no supimos el resultado…- recordó Bolt.

-¡¿Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA ESO?! ¡NO VUELVAS A MALGASTAR CHAKRA CON SEMEJANTE JUTSU! ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA FRENTE A TU HERMANA! ¡SE MÁS CONSIDERADO!-

-¡Pero es que, Kurama-chan me hizo enojar-dattebasa!- se defendió Bolt.

-¡Pues con ese comportamiento! ¡¿Cómo quieres que uno no te diga perdedor?!- Kurama choco cabeza con el pequeño- ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Irresponsable, pervertido, flojo, payaso…!-

-¡Papi es el mejor ninja-dattebasa!- aseguro Bolt, correspondiendo al choque- ¡Mejor que tú!-

-¡Para empezar mocoso, no soy un ninja! ¡Y, para tú información, tú padre no sería nada si no fuera por mí!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Bolt, enojado, dio un salto y se subió al tejado.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja de ahí!- ordenó Kurama.

-¡Bolt!- se preocupó Himawari.

-¡Como si te fuera hacer caso, _Kurama-chan-niñera-pervertido_!- el pequeño hizo gestos burlescos, y se fue saltando a otro tejado.

-Ese idiota se terminara cayendo- gruño Kurama- Quédate, lo traeré de regreso- miró a la pequeña, que temblaba asustada.

-¿Y… Y si se cae?- lo miró asustada.

-… No lo permitiré- le aseguro, y, para sorpresa de la niña, le acaricio la mejilla con una cola. Cuando abrió los ojos, el zorro ya no estaba.

* * *

Bolt aterrizó en el techo de una de las casas antiguas de la aldea.

-Je…- miró para atrás, triunfante- Ya sabía que Kurama-chan habla y ronca mucho, pero es lento~- se rió.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mis ronquidos?- pregunto una voz desde atrás.

-¡AH!- Bolt casi pierde el equilibrio. El zorro de nueve colas estaba sentado detrás suyo, con una miradita que le decía que se había ganado una buena tunda por escaparse de casa.

-Lo repito, mocoso. Eres igual de irresponsable que tu padre- le aseguro enojado Kurama.

-¡Cállate! ¡Papá no es así…! ¡Él…! ¡Él...!- y, para sorpresa del zorro, unas lagrimitas cursaron su rostro- ¡Quiero que regrese!- empezó a restregarse los ojos- ¡¿No puede dejar una misión para estar conmigo?!-

Kurama lo miró fijamente, para ver si era un llanto falso, pero no, no lo era. El pequeño Bolt realmente extrañaba a su padre, y, tal vez, por eso quería toda la atención del zorro.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Él vendrá pronto- le aseguró, sorprendiendo al pequeño- Él es todo lo que te dije, pero también es un ninja excelente, fuerte, considerado, decidido, leal, bondadoso… tanto así como para llamarme "_amigo"_-admitió.

Kurama se había guardado esas palabras después de que Naruto lo hiciera su amigo. Para él, su _Jinchūriki _era todo eso, pero su orgullo era tan grande que nunca se lo dijo. Miró al hijo de su buen amigo, que estaba impresionado.

-Tu padre es… lo que ustedes los humanos llaman, un _héroe_\- sonrió Kurama.

Bolt sonrió entusiasmado, pero la teja antigua debajo de él no resistió el peso y se rompió, haciendo que el niño se cayera.

-¡BOLT!- Kurama, rápidamente sujetando sus colas al poste más cercano, se tiró y logro agarrar de la mano al pequeño- ¡No te sueltes!-

Pero, al igual que la casa, el poste al que se sujeto era antiguo, por lo que se partió, y ambos cayeron.

Bolt, asustado, cerró los ojos, pero sintió las colas de Kurama rodearlo rápidamente, cubriéndolo por completo.

El pequeño se sorprendió. Sintió una leve sacudida que casi le dio cosquillas, y nada de dolor.

Las colas del zorro se desenvolvieron, dejando que viera que, realmente, cayeron en el duro piso, en el cual Kurama había aterrizado de lleno, y tenía los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Kurama-chan…- murmuro Bolt, aunque lo ocurrido hacia unos segundos le quitaba el habla.

-Ay…- el zorro se incorporó, sobándose adolorido el mentón- ¡Mocoso! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Fue realmente peligroso!-le gritó- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te cubro a tiempo…?!- pero se sorprendió de que el pequeño lo mirara llorando- ¡¿De nuevo?! ¡No te pongas a llorar! ¡No te lastimaste…!-

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- el pequeño se le abalanzó, llorando a lágrima viva.

-¡S-Suéltame!- pidió incomodo Kurama, pero el pequeño se aferraba a él, temblando. Eso hizo que el zorro lo quedara mirando. Bolt se había asustado por la caída. Suspiró, y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza- Ya… Ya…-

Al rato, el rubio soltó al zorro, aunque aún se restregaba los ojos.

-T-Tenía miedo-dattebasa- admitió Bolt, mirando avergonzado a Kurama.

-Entonces no vuelvas a hacer algo así- el zorro se rascó la oreja- Ya es bastante problemático cuidarte junto a la mocosa como para que uno de los dos termine en el hospital- aseguró, soplando el cerumen que tenía en el dedo.

Bolt miró el piso, avergonzado.

-¿No te agradamos?- pregunto, algo tímido.

-Oye, ¿cómo quieres que te responda a algo así? Realmente eres como tu padre. De inmediato quieres respuestas- suspiro fastidiado. Bolt se entristeció más- Pero recuerda, parecerte a él no es tan malo-

El niño se sorprendió, y sonrió contento.

* * *

Mientras, algo lejos de la aldea, entre los caminos, Uzumaki Naruto volvió a estornudar.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata, a su lado, lo miró preocupada, ya que su marido tenía un moco bastante alargado. El rubio había estado estornudando casi toda la mañana.

-Es… Estoy bien- aseguro Naruto, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo- Te aseguro que no estoy resfriado. Tal vez Kurama me esté pelando frente a los niños-dattebayo-

-¿Kurama-san?- Hinata se puso a meditar- Bueno, él te conoce desde siempre, así que, sea lo que le diga a los niños, tendrás que prepararte-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Naruto la miró extrañado.

-Porque tal vez, cuando lleguemos, la imagen que tenían los niños de ti este arruinada- explicó Hinata.

Naruto se quedó en blanco, y se imaginó a un malvado Kurama contándole horribles cosas de él a sus dos retoños, que estaban completamente asustados.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA, ME LA VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

* * *

-_¡Achu!_\- estornudó Kurama.

Bolt y Himawari, sentados comiendo ramen, miraron sorprendidos al zorro, que se restregaba la nariz, intentando ocultar el moquito que le salió.

-¿Kurama-chan?- la pequeña lo miró extrañada.

-No es nada. Más que seguro es el mocoso mayor- murmuró molesto Kurama.

Los dos retoños rieron divertidos, fastidiando al zorro.

Bolt dejó de reír y continuó comiendo su ramen, recordando claramente como Kurama-chan lo había llamado por su nombre cuando cayó del tejado.

* * *

_**El segundo capitulo listo. Espero te haya gustado.**_

_**Realmente, subí este capitulo tan rápido porque me entusiasmé con todos los comentarios que me dejaron (me conmovieron T-T)**_

_**¡Gracias por leer el desarrollo de la historia! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	3. Un minuto ¡¿Qué!

_**Un minuto… ¡¿Qué?!**_

* * *

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan!-

-¡Después no podremos-dattebasa!-

-¡Una ratito, uno pequeñito!-

-¡Se hará de noche y mamá dice que de noche no podemos estar fuera-dattebasa!-

Kurama, sumamente fastidiado, se tapó los oídos.

Después de comer ramen y aburrirse con sus juegos en el patio, los dos Uzumaki se habían plantado al lado del sofá pidiéndole al zorro (que intentaba dormir) poder salir a la plaza de juegos de la aldea.

-¡Si quieren ir, vayan! Ni que los fuera a detener- respondió molesto Kurama, tapándose con sus colas.

-¡Pero no podemos ir solos!- recordó molesto Bolt.

-¡Por favor, Kurama-chan!-pidió Himawari, empezando a zarandear al zorro.

-¡Suelta!- Kurama se soltó saltando al piso- Ya es suficiente con cuidarlos en casa, como para seguirlos como perro faldero-

Los pequeños lo miraron molestos, intercambiaron miradas, asintieron de acuerdo, y volvieron la vista al zorro, que los miraba desconfiado.

Empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón, tanto así que tembló la casa.

-¡AY!- Kurama se tiró al piso, tapándose sus sensibles oídos- ¡Mocosos, dejen de gritar!- pero los dos niños no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente- ¡RAYOS! ¡ESTÁ BIEN!- rugió enojado.

Dejaron de gritar.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan~!- sonrieron los dos pequeños, mientras Kurama los miraba con ganas de darles una buena tunda.

* * *

-Animo, Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata, mientras llegaban a un pueblo. Su marido caminaba como alma en pena.

-Bolt… Himawari… No le crean…- balbuceaba- Estúpido zorro…-

-No digas eso- pidió la pelinegra- Recuerda que decidió cuidar a los niños, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea-

-Si… pero eso no le da derecho a arruinar mi reputación-dattebayo-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

La misión de ambos consistía en encargarse de unos bandidos que acechaban al pueblo. Y, al ser tan _escurridizos_, Kakashi los había escogido por el Byakugan de Hinata, y la fuerza de Naruto.

Los ninjas llegaron al centro del pueblo, donde los recibió el alcalde.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Hinata, con una inclinación.

-Hola- saludó el rubio.

-Nos agrada mucho que hayan venido a ayudarnos- agradeció el anciano, que para Naruto ya debía jubilarse- Si entran, les explicaré más detalladamente la misión-

-Sí- asintió Hinata- Vamos, Naruto-kun-

-Sí, mientras más rápido terminemos esto, más pronto podré salvar a mis pequeños de las acusaciones infundadas de ese nueve colas- asintió Naruto, apretando su puño, con llamas de valor en sus ojos.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras, en la aldea de la Hoja, Bolt y Himawari, de la mano, caminaban por las calles, a veces saludando a los vecinos, o incluso deteniéndose para recibir la opinión de alguna que otra anciana que empezaba a tirarle cariñosamente las mejillas al rubio, diciendo lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, excepto por los ojos, que eran de la madre. Y después era el turno de la pequeña Himawari.

Kurama, vigilándolos desde los techos, no podía sentir más que asco.

No podía creer que aquella gente, que antes repudiaba a Naruto, ahora trataba como ángeles a sus hijos. Las ancianas comparando a Bolt con su padre, riéndose divertidas, pero cuando él era joven, lo trataban como alimaña. ¡Todos ellos! ¡Todos aquellos sínicos, sinvergüenzas, desgraciados…! ¡Si Naruto no los hubiera salvado de Nagato…! ¡De Obito, Madara, Kaguya…! ¡Si no los hubiera salvado, para ellos, su _Jinchūriki,_ sería escoria, una maldición de la aldea…!

Gruñó enojado, dándose cuenta que estaba en la misma posición.

Su imagen fue limpiada por Naruto durante la Guerra. Pero, si él nunca hubiera ayudado… Todas… ¡Todas esas personas lo tratarían como un monstruo! ¡Un demonio que atacó a aquella querida aldea! ¡Pero claro, omitiendo que él fue utilizado por Obito, y, que durante años, aquella aldea le había privado de su libertad, empezando por Madara…!

Apretó sus puños, enfurecido.

Pero Naruto… Él logró marcar la diferencia. Logro demostrar que no todos eran lo que los demás pensaban.

Ese pensamiento lo calmó un poco, pero lo calmó más el ver como Bolt y Himawari, aún de la mano, caminaban hacia el parque, a salvo. No pudo evitar sonreír aliviado de que aquellos mocosos se salvaran del infierno que vivió Naruto… y él.

Continúo siguiendo a los niños, hasta que llegaron al parque, el mismo al que su _Jinchūriki _iba de pequeño.

El zorro dio salto, y aterrizó entre unos arbustos al lado de la reja del parque. Así tendría una visión perfecta de los niños, sin ser visto por algún otro humano.

Bolt se juntó con Shikadai e Inojin, y se dirigieron a los juegos, mientras que Himawari se fue a jugar al columpio.

-¡Bolt! ¡Empújame!- pidió la pequeña, que tenía los pies bastante lejos del suelo.

-¡Espérate!- pidió Bolt, encima del resbalin junto a Shikadai.

-Está todo bien- Inojin se acercó a la pequeña, con una sonrisa bondadosa- Vamos- empezó a empujar a la niña.

-¡Gracias~!- sonrió Himawari, contenta en el columpio. El rubio le sonrió.

-¡Inojin, te estoy vigilando-dattebasa!- aseguro Bolt, señalándolo.

"_Yo también"_ gruño levemente Kurama, entre los arbustos.

-Solo ayudo a tu hermanita- aseguro tranquilamente el pálido niño- ¿Verdad, Himawari-chan?-

-¡Sí~!- asintió contenta la pequeña Uzumaki.

Bolt infló los cachetes, celoso, y no vio como, Shikadai, ya aburrido de que su amigo no se tirara, lo empujó, haciendo que rodara por el resbalin, y cayera de cara al piso. Kurama lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¡Shikadai!-Bolt se levantó de un saltó- ¡Eso no se hace-dattebasa!-

-Era un problema esperarte- aseguro el niño de pelo tomado, cayendo implacablemente del resfalin.

Kurama, en su escondite, se acomodó, dándose cuenta que tenía para rato. Pero no vigilaba a Bolt. Vigilaba a Himawari, que le sonreía al bendito pálido. Si ese niño salía igual que su padre, patero, debía poner sus dos ojos en él.

-Hola~- escuchó a su lado.

Sobresaltado, miró al Sexto Hokage oculto a su lado.

-Cuanto tiempo-sonrió el peliblanco, con su libro de _Tácticas Icha Icha_ en mano. El zorro le golpeó la cara con las colas.

-Kakashi mocoso, si vas a hablarme, hazlo sin ese mugriento libro- exigió gruñendo el zorro, pidiendo distancia.

-Sí, sí…- el adulto guardó el libro y se quedó mirando al zorro, que volvía a mirar a los dos Uzumaki- No te sorprende que te encuentre aquí, y que no te diga nada por tu forma de cachorro-

-Suponía que el mocoso te diría quien es el que cuida a esos niños- Kurama lo miró de reojo. Kakashi sonrió.

-Sí. Ahora están en una misión en busca de maleantes- miró a los pequeños- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto sobre los pequeños?-

-Son unos mimados- aseguro Kurama- Hijos de papi y mami. Piden todo lo que quieren sin ser considerados con los demás-

Ante eso, Kakashi se rió levemente.

-Recién los conoces. Es verdad que son apegados a sus padres, pero no son mimados. La verdad, los considero los más tiernos de su generación… Bueno, en realidad a Himawari-chan, aunque Bolt, cuando no hace sus bromas, también puede ser un encanto- aseguro el Sexto. El zorro respondió con un gruñido- Je, ya vas a ver que terminaras queriéndolos- prometió- Este… Kyu… No, Kurama- sonrió.

El zorro lo miró de reojo, sin poder creer que antes, todos lo conocían como Kyuubi, y ahora se esmeraban por llamarlo con su nombre.

-Pues si hay gente que no voy a querer es a esta- aseguro.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe?- se extrañó levemente el peliblanco.

-Este pueblo es cínico. Con solo ver el contraste en como tratan a estos mocoso con Naruto… No puedo creer que sean tan egoístas, tan crueles… Nunca los he escuchado pedirle una disculpa al mocoso por el trato que le dieron de pequeño…- murmuro gruñendo enojado el zorro.

Kakashi se rascó el cuello, mirando a los niños.

-Es verdad. No puedo negarte eso- admitió el Hokage- Pero, no debes olvidar que Naruto nunca estuvo solo. Tenía a Iruka, también al equipo 7- le recordó- Y a ti-

Kurama gruño, mirando a los niños…

Él nunca hizo acto de presencia cuando Naruto lloraba en su departamento, solo, preguntándose que hizo para que lo miraran como un monstruo. No, él solo miraba al pequeño, preguntándose cómo no odiaba a toda esa gente. Si fuera él los despedazaría uno por uno, postrándolos a sus pies, exigiendo una bien merecida disculpa.

Pero al niño nunca se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza: _"Me convertiré en el próximo Hokage, y así todo el mundo tendrá que respetarme"_ esas palabras las escuchaba una y otra vez… Pero Naruto logro la aceptación, con sus acciones, de todo un pueblo, y la suya. Y logró que todo el mundo lo aceptara, como él aceptara al mundo.

Mocoso insuperable…

Kurama sonrió levemente. Kakashi lo miró de reojo, y también sonrió.

-Voy a ver a los niños- aviso el Sexto- Kurama. Recuerda que, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que buscarme. No sería conveniente que más personas sepan de tu presencia- recordó.

-Lo que necesito es un reemplazante-

Kakashi sonrió, y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un puñado de chupetes.

-Eso es algo que no podría darte- aseguro, y le tendió un chupete al zorro, sonriendo.

Kurama lo quedo mirando.

-¡QUE TENGA FORMA DE CACHORRO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO SEA, MOCOSO!- se escuchó en todo el lugar, acompañado de un golpe y una queja.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se preguntó Shikadai, que había estado corriendo con Bolt, que, al igual que su hermana, se quedó quietecito- Que problemático-

-Tal vez sea un niño quejándose- opinó Inojin- ¿Qué crees, Himawari-chan?- miró sonriente a la pequeña, que miraba el pisó avergonzada.

-¿Ah? ¡SÍ! ¡Seguro que es un niño!- asintió rápidamente- ¡¿Verdad, Bolt?!- miró a su hermano.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió igual de rápido el rubio- ¡Seguro-dattebasa!- levantó el pulgar.

-Ustedes son iguales…- murmuro Shikadai mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza. Inojin sonrió nervioso.

En eso, entre ellos, apareció Kakashi, con un puñado de chupetes en mano.

-Hola, niños- sonrió el Hokage.

-¡Kakashi-san!- los cuatro niños se le acercaron, contentos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-san! ¿Por qué tiene un ojo morado?- señalo atónito Bolt.

En verdad, el peliblanco tenía su ojo derecho amoreteado por cierto zorro…

-Son gajes del oficio- aseguró el adulto, tendiendo un chupete a cada niño.

-Pues ser adulto es problemático- opinó Shikadai.

-Yo creo que es emocionante- contradijo Inojin- ¿Himawari-chan?- pidió la opinión de la más pequeña.

-Pues… Yo de adulta…- la pequeña empezó a imaginarse cosas- ¡Quiero casarme!-

Bolt abrió la boca horrorizado, tanto como Kurama.

-¡Papi ha dicho que no digas esas cosas-dattebasa!- se alarmó Bolt.

-Ya, ya…- lo calmó Kakashi.

-Aún es pronto para eso- opinó Shikadai- Casarse también es un problema, especialmente por las mujeres-

-¿Eh?- la pequeña lo miró interesada- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque cuando se casan, se vuelven insoportables- aseguro el pequeño- Se vuelven gruñonas y hasta dan miedo-

-Bueno… Mamá cuando se enoja da miedo- admitió Inojin.

-Somos dos- aseguro Shikadai.

-¡Pues la mía es la mejor de todos!- aseguro Bolt.

-¡La mía también!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Pero si tenemos la misma!- se molestó Bolt.

Kakashi los miró sonriendo, algo nostálgico.

Kurama, aún fastidiado por la broma del peliblanco, suspiro molesto. ¿Cómo a la mocosa se le ocurría decir que se quería casar…?

Noto movimiento cerca de él, por lo que se inclinó más, pero solo para ver a la pequeña Uchiha asomada al parque, mirando al grupo. El zorro la miró desconfiado. No tenía buena opinión de los Uchiha por experiencia, en especial de la hija del tipo que lo encerró con intención de usarlo, y el causante de que su mocoso perdiera un brazo. Bueno, esa mocosa no había despertado el Sharingan, así que estaba la posibilidad de que no lo heredara.

Miró a los niños, específicamente a Bolt y Himawari, preguntándose cuál de los dos heredaría el Byakugan, aunque todo decía que era el rubio, por el color de los ojos.

Suspiró y se acomodó más, vigilando a la mocosa de los girasoles, que seguía aún al lado de ese patero pálido. Gruñó levemente.

* * *

Hinata, con su Byakugan activo, aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, vigilando el lugar. Estaba rastreando a los bandidos.

Sintió movimiento detrás, y, logro visualizar como se acercaban a ella.

-¡Muere!- exigieron los tres bandidos que buscaba, abalanzándose con sus kunai. Pero, para gran sorpresa suya, Hinata giró sobre sus talones, y les dio tales golpes que los dejo tirados adoloridos en el piso.

La mujer aterrizo cerca de ellos, mientras varios clones de su marido, junto al real, cargando a unos diez bandidos, se le acercaron entre los árboles.

-¡Esa es mi Hinata!- sonrió el Naruto real, avergonzando a la mujer.

-¡No, es mía!- aseguro un clon.

-¡Ja! ¡Hinata es mi mujer-dattebasa!-

-¡Pero yo soy el real!-

-¡Lo soy yo-dattebasa!-

Y empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Hinata se rascó la mejilla, sin saber si enojarse, o sentirse halagada.

Al rato, el grupo de bandidos estaban amarrados en el piso.

-Parece que no son todos…- Hinata miró a su marido.

-Si- Naruto se agachó y agarró a uno- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está su guarida?-

-_Tsch_. Como si te lo fuera a decir- murmuro el hombre- Pero…- miró a Hinata, que se extrañó- Si me dejas un rato con ella…-

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, DIME DÓNDE TIENEN SU GUARIDA ANTES DE QUE TE DEJE TODO IRRECONOCIBLE-DATTEBAYO!- exigió ahora enojado Naruto, tanto así que había entrado en modo Biju y con dos brazos creados formo dos Biju.

-¡SÍ!- asintió aterrorizado el bandido.

* * *

Ya atardecía, y los niños eran recogidos por sus padres, todos excepto Bolt y Himawari, a quien su hermano la columpiaba.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano de sus amigos, y seguían esperando a que todos se fueran.

Cuando estuvo vacío, excepto por ambos, Bolt se sentó en el columpio al lado de su hermana.

-Oye, Bolt- llamó Himawari, y su hermano la miró- ¿Crees que mami y papi estén bien?-

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió el rubio- ¡Hablamos de papi y mami! ¡Nada puede con ellos-dattebasa!-

La pequeña, más alegra, asintió.

Ambos sintieron como Kurama aterrizaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se alegraron, mientras el zorro se sentaba, y, con sus colas, empezó a columpiarlos.

-¿No se quieren ir?- pregunto Kurama, sin dejar de columpiarlos, alegrando en especial a Himawari.

-Es que queríamos que se hiciera oscuro para que no hubiera gente, y así podríamos ir a casa a tu lado-dattebasa- explico Bolt, entusiasmado por el impulso que les daba el zorro.

Kurama los miró algo curioso, recordando lo que había hablado con el Sexto. Suspiro derrotado.

Las colas del zorro envolvieron suavemente la cintura de ambos pequeños, sacándolos del columpio, y subiéndolos a su lomo.

-¡Woa!- sonrió contento Bolt, detrás de su hermanita, que también estaba alegre.

-Solo por esta vez-advirtió Kurama. Ambos pequeños asintieron, y se sujetaron al zorro mientras este, de un salto, aterrizaba en los techos en dirección a la casa.

* * *

Ya en la noche, después de comer, Kurama se vio obligado a prepararle el baño a la mocosa, mientras Bolt, que se había bañado en la mañana, se iba a dormir.

-Mocosa- salió del baño, para ver a la pequeña en bata, contenta- Listo-

-¡Báñate conmigo!- pidió contenta la niña-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni loco!-

-¡Por favor!- rayos, puso ojos de cachorro abandonado- Vamos, Kurama-chan. ¡Te va a quedar más lindo el pelaje con un baño!-

-_Tsch_. Mi pelaje ya es perfecto por cómo es- aseguro jactancioso el zorro.

-¡Entonces vamos!- pidió Himawari, empujando al zorro, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Oye, mocosa!- Kurama detuvo a la niña usando sus patas de soporte contra la tina, la cual tenía agua caliente y ya estaba espumante- ¡Yo no me baño!-

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan!- pidió Himawari, sin rendirse y empujando al zorro, que llegaba a usar sus colas para no caer al agua.

-¡NO!-

Pero sus pies y colas se resbalaron, y cayó en picada a la tina, haciendo que saltara mucha agua.

El zorro emergió de golpe del agua, asqueado porque, al parecer, casi se traga un jabón. El agua volvió a saltarle encima, porque Himawari se había tirado al agua.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta la pequeña.

Kurama la miró fastidiado, con sus bigotes goteando. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió, mientras echaba shampoo en sus manos. Himawari, contenta, cerró los ojos y le daba la espalda al mojado zorro, quien empezó a lavarle el cabello negro.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la alcaldía del pueblo, ambos pensativos.

-Bien, sabemos que la guarida está en el monte _Seki_\- recordó Hinata, caminado junto a su marido, quien asintió enérgico- Y que no tienen mucha seguridad- Naruto volvió a asentir- Lo malo… Es que está a una semana-volvió a asentir- Naruto-kun, ¿cómo le avisamos a Kurama-san?-

-Eso estoy pensando- admitió Naruto, asintiendo.

-¿Y si te comunicas mediante chakra?- le pregunto su esposa.

-¡Oh!- Naruto golpeo su puño en su palma, dándose cuenta que eso iba a funcionar- ¡Buena idea, Hinata!- sonrió- ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!- admitió, sonrojándola.

El matrimonio se sentó en una banca, y el rubio empezó a concentrarse.

Kurama, bastante fastidiado, dejaba que Himawari, quien ya estaba bañada, con su pijama de flores, toda perfumada, le secara el pelaje con el secador en su habitación.

-Ya vas a ver que te quedará brilloso tu pelaje- aseguro la pequeña, pasando el secador en el lomo del zorro, quien contaba hasta mil.

-¡No necesito secador!- aseguro Kurama, levantándose y sacudiéndose, pero, al terminar, termino con todo el pelaje como bola. Himawari lo quedo mirando, y empezó a reírse- ¡Mocosa, no te rías!- exigió avergonzado el _esponjoso zorro_. Pero la pequeña llegaba a llorar de risa- ¡Mejor ayúdame!-

Pero tuvo que esperar que el efecto de risa se pasara para que la niña le volviera a secar el pelo, y, aguantándose su orgullo, dejar que se lo peinara. Aunque no estaba mal. Se sentía bien el peine pasar por su pelaje. Tanto así estaba a gustito, que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a echarse al piso para que la niña le peinara bien, hasta, incluso, ponerse patitas al aire.

-¡Listo!- sonrió contenta Himawari, guardando el peine en su mesita de juguete, mientras que Kurama se incorporaba y se inspeccionaba. Realmente el pelaje le había quedado bien- ¡Solo falta esto!- le mostro una colonia.

El zorro palideció.

-¡No! ¡Eso sí que no!- negó varias veces- ¡Para empezar es de niña!-

-Nop. Kurama-chan, no es de niña, es de frutilla- se le acerco, pero el zorro saltó a su cama, dispuesto a no ser rociado con esa colonia- ¡Vamos!- empezó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación, hasta que se cayó al resbalarse con unos juguetes, y empezó a llorar.

Kurama, que se había subido al armario, se asomó.

Himawari, restregándose los ojos, sintió algo al frente. Miró sorprendida al zorro sentado dándole la espalda. Sonrió contenta, y empezó a pasarle la colonia, sin imaginarse el sacrificio que significaba para el zorro.

-Listo- sonrió contenta Himawari, y bostezó de sueño.

Kurama la miró, y, con sus colas, la levantó con cuidado y la metió en su cama, rodeada de sus peluches de sapo. Se dispuso a irse, pero la manita de la pequeña se sujetaba a la suya, sorprendiéndolo.

-Buenas… noches… Kurama-chan…- sonrió Himawari, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó pensando, y suspiro por su idea.

Se subió a la cama, y rodeó a la pequeña, sacando a los peluches. La mocosa se acomodó en su pelaje, acurrucándose. Kurama le sonrió, y la rodeo con sus colas, y, tal vez, por haberse bañado, se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Hola, Kurama!-

El zorro frunció el ceño, y miró para adelante.

Estaba en el interior de Naruto, pero aún con su forma de cachorro. El rubio estaba delante suyo.

-¿Así que Hinata te recordó que podías comunicarte conmigo de este modo?- pregunto el zorro, sin querer levantarse.

-¡¿Y cómo sabes que no fue idea mía-dattebayo?!- Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-Porque no tienes el cerebro necesario para eso-

El rubio lo miró ofendido.

-¿Y cómo están mis retoños?- pregunto, algo curioso.

-Sanos y salvos. Pero son peor que tu- aseguro. Naruto sonrió aliviado, y empezó a olfatear el lugar- ¿Qué?-

Naruto lo quedo mirando.

-Frutillas…-

El zorro se espantó, y el rubio empezó a reírse.

-¡Himawari te echó su colonia!- se rió, tirándose al piso.

-¡C-Cállate!- rugió enojado Kurama.

-¡¿T-También te bañaste?!- pregunto entre risas el adulto, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la _Biju Dama_ que le lanzó el zorro- ¡Eso fue peligroso-dattebayo!-

-¡Cállate y dime que quieres!- rugió enojado Kurama.

-Pues… Este… ¿Cómo te lo digo?- Naruto se rascó la mejilla. Mala señal para el zorro- ¡Resulta que el refugio de los bandidos esta como a una semana desde donde estoy!- se rió.

Kurama lo miró en blanco.

-Significa… Que con Hinata me demoraré una semana en ir, y una en regresar…- miró a Kurama como_ ¿Qué cosas no?_

-¡MOCOSO!- el rubio tuvo que empezar a esquivar todas aquellas _Biju Dama_.

-¡Culpa a los bandidos por colocar tan lejos su escondite!- se defendió Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió el zorro, y, en el lugar, el agua se salpico bastante por la enorme _Biju Dama_ que casi le llega al rubio.

Y así se obtuvo la respuesta: Es Kurama quien se tiene que preparar para lo que viene.

* * *

**_¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^!_**

**_Me demoré en subirlo porque hice un dibujo del Jutsu de Bolt del capítulo anterior en mi página DevianArt ^^ ¡Espero lo veas (y comentes je)!_**

**_-Mocosa, mejor despídete de los lectores y deja de hacerte propaganda¬¬_**

**_-¡Vamos! ¡No seas así, Kurama-chan~!-_**

**_-¡No me llames así!-_**

**_-Ya veo... Solo dejas que tus mocosos te llamen así~-_**

**_-¡BIJU DAMA!-_**

**_-¡KYA!-_**

**_-¿Bolt, qué hacemos si TheZoe611 se va corriendo así?- Himawari miró al rubio._**

**_-¡Pues damos nosotros la despedida!-_**

**_-¡¿En serio?!-_**

**_-¡Sí-dattebasa!-_**

**_1, 2, 3._**

**_-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar-dattebasa!- se despidieron los Uzumaki, ignorando como me persigue ese zorro perfumado._**


	4. Mocosos, se los prometo

_**Mocosos, se los prometo.**_

* * *

Himawari frunció el ceño, e intento seguir durmiendo, pero los ronquidos del zorro le retumbaban sus pequeños oídos.

Se sentó bostezando, y se sorprendió que Kurama estuviera junto a ella, aunque roncaba como tronco y más encima babeaba. Lo quedo mirando, después a sus peluches en el suelo, y al final su reloj de sapo.

Eran las siete de la mañana.

Infló los cachetes molesta, y se acurrucó en el pelaje del zorro, a ver si así se amortiguaban sus ronquidos, pero, al contrario, podía sentir como si fueran un terremoto más maremoto en su cabecita.

Miró inflando los cachetes a Kurama, que parecía estar durmiendo de lo lindo, y, molesta, le tapó la nariz.

Al principio no hubo efecto, pero después el zorro movió levemente las orejas, luego frunció el ceño, y, de golpe, se levantó jadeando al no haber podido respirar tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Qué… rayos…?!- jadeo.

-Kurama-chan malo. No dejas dormir- señalo molesta Himawari.

-¿Qué…? ¿Mocosa, fuiste tú?- jadeo Kurama. La niña respondió inflando los cachetes y señalando el reloj de sapo. El zorro lo quedo mirando- ¡¿Para qué rayos me despiertas a esta hora?!-

-¡Kurama-chan fue quien me despertó!- aseguro la pequeña, levantando sus brazos- ¡Kurama-chan ronca mucho!-

-¡Yo no ronco tanto!-aseguró, chocando su nariz con la de la niña.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-asintió enérgicamente la pequeña.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ambos miraron a Bolt, que llegaba restregándose los ojos.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Kurama-chan?- se extrañó- Me despertaste-dattebasa-

-¡A mi igual!- señaló Himawari.

-¡Y tú a mí!- se defendió el zorro.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, y los niños empezaron a reírse divertidos por la situación. Kurama los quedó mirando, y sonrió, considerando su derrota.

-¡Ah!- Bolt señaló la ventana al lado de la cama de Himawari, la cual estaba tapada, pero se podía ver algo cayendo- ¡Miren!-

Kurama volteo la cabeza, pero, de repente, Himawari y Bolt se subieron encima suyo, usándolo de banquito para poder ver mejor por la ventana. Empezó a contar hasta mil.

Los niños corrieron las cortinas y se quedaron encantados.

-¡Nieve!- se rieron contentos.

Y era verdad. Copos de nieve caían por toda la Aldea de la Hoja, dejándo cubierta con un manto blanco sus techos y caminos. Y el patio de los Uzumaki no era una excepción.

-¡Vamos, Himawari!- el rubio se bajó del zorro de un salto.

-¡Sí!- la pequeña lo siguió.

-Si… no se preocupen… Pueden dejarme aquí solo- murmuro fastidiado Kurama, incorporándose. Y después cayó en la cuenta de que los niños saldrían al frio en pijama- ¡Esperen!-

* * *

Los pequeños abrieron la puerta del patio, y, antes de dar un paso en la blanca nieve con los pies descalzos, una cola de Kurama rodeo la cintura de cada uno y los entró, mientras otra cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

-¡¿Qué acaso quieren resfriarse, mocosos?!- pregunto enojado Kurama, sin soltar a los pequeños, amurrados.

-¡Quiero jugar en la nieve-dattebasa!-

-¡Yo también!-

-¡Se abrigan, desayunan, y después salen!-ordenó molesto el zorro. Los pequeños lo miraron inflando los cachetes- ¿Escucharon bien?- los bajó, pero los niños seguían mirándolo amurrados.

-Kurama-chan huele a frutilla- murmuro molesto Bolt.

-¡A cambiarse!- rugió el zorro, levantando sus nueve colas, de manera tal que asusto a los niños y se fueron obedientemente a sus habitaciones.

Kurama los miro irse, y sonrió con suficiencia. Ya empezaba a controlar a los mocosos.

El zorro preparó la leche, el pan y los huevos como el día anterior, preguntándose cómo le diría a los mocosos que sus padres estarían ausentes por dos semanas.

Iban a ponerse a llorar, eso era seguro. El asunto era saber el momento adecuado y cómo decirlo, para que, al menos, no hicieran tanto escándalo… ¿O era por qué no los quería ver tristes?

Negó rápidamente. Él solo los cuidaría, no se planeaba encariñar con ellos… ¿O sí…?

-¡ARG!- se agarró la cabeza, confundido- ¡Naruto, mocoso, esto es tu culpa!- se restregó el pelaje, intentando pensar claramente.

-¡Desayuno!- Himawari y su hermano llegaron contentos, bien abrigados- ¿Eh?- se quedaron quietos al ver como el zorro se restregaba la cabeza. Se detuvo y también los quedó mirando- Pulguiento-

Eso lo dejo en shock.

-¡MOCOSA, YO NO TENGO PULGAS!- les gruño a ambos- ¡Y TOMENSE EL DESAYUNO, DEMONIOS!-

-¡SÍ!- los niños se fueron corriendo a la mesa.

Kurama, fastidiado, se sentó y empezó a meditar. ¿Se los decía ahora?

-¡Rico~!- sonrió Bolt, después de tragarse el huevo- Kurama-chan, ¿vas a preparar algo para mamá y papá cuando vengan?-

-¿Te parezco cocinero?- lo miró molesto, y el pequeño rió divertido- Mejor no contestes-

-¡Cierto! ¡Mami y papi llegan hoy!- recordó Himawari, mirando sonriente al zorro, sin darse cuenta que su hermano le quitó el huevo frito del plato.

-Bueno… Respecto a eso…- Kurama se rascó la mejilla, mirando a la pequeña, extrañándola.

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque un huevo frito aterrizó en su cara.

-¡En el blanco _naranja y peludo_-dattebasa!- rió divertido Bolt, el responsable.

-¡Bolt, ese era mi huevo!- se amurró Himawari.

-¡Te lo perdiste…!- empezó a decir Bolt, pero se dio cuenta que olía a quemado.

Con su hermanita, observo al zorro, quien, rojo de furia, concentraba tanto chakra amenazante a su alrededor que estaba quemando el huevo en su cabeza. El rubio, pálido, tragó saliva.

-¡MOCOSOOOOOOOOO!- rugió, y resonó en toda la casa Uzumaki, juntó con el grito de terror del pequeño.

* * *

Hinata levantó la mirada, para ver mejor como los copos de nieve caían del cielo.

Ella, junto a su marido, estaba viajando para encontrar el refugio de los bandidos, saltando entre los árboles, que era el medio más rápido, pero no pudo evitar detenerse para ver mejor el espectáculo.

-Hinata-llamó Naruto, retrocediendo- ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Ah? No, es solo que recordaba…- la pelinegra se sonrojó levemente-… Aquella vez, cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí-

Naruto se sonrojó y se rascó la mejilla.

-Pero tuvo que peligrar el mundo para que me diera cuenta de lo que tú sentías por mí- admitió el rubio, y su esposa sonrió algo divertida por eso.

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos, y tenemos unos hermosos hijos- le recordó.

-¡Sí, pero Kurama me deja como idiota frente a ellos!- empezó a llorar Naruto.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata- Aunque me pregunto cómo Kurama-san va a darles la noticia-

Y eso mismo se preguntaba el zorro.

* * *

Kurama, que estaba recostado en el piso de madera frente al patio, vigilando a los mocosos que jugaban en la nieve, estornudó.

-Mira, Himawari. Kurama-chan nos pide abrigarnos y él no lo hace-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, dejando de hacer un hombre de nieve con su hermana.

-¡No necesito eso!- y una bola de nieve cayó en la cara del rubio.

-Kurama-chan, te traeré algo calientito- sonrió Himawari, entrando a la casa.

-Ya dije que no…- empezó a decir, pero la niña se fue. Suspiró fastidiado al darse cuenta que aún no podía hacer que lo escucharan. Entonces, ¿cómo lo haría para darles la noticia?

Se agachó para esquivar la bola de nieve que Bolt le lanzó.

-¡Arg!- se molestó el rubio- ¡Deja que te dé como con el huevo!-

-Yo no me dejé, y, además, apuntas pésimo- le aseguró el zorro, mirándolo burlón.

-¡Eres un pesado-dattebasa!- Bolt empezó a hacer una gran bola de nieve en las manos- ¡Ya vas a ver que esta te llega!-

-Sí, claro- murmuró el zorro, y se volvió a agachar, esquivando la bola, pero detrás suyo se escuchó un golpe y una caída. Se dio vuelta de inmediato para ver a Himawari en el piso, con una gorra y bufanda en mano, pero con la cara llena de nieve…

Se quedó en blanco como el rubio.

Himawari se sentó y empezó a llorar.

-¡Himawari, no llores…!- empezó a decir Bolt, pero se encontró con la cara enojada de Kurama-… ¿Eh?-

-¡MOCOSO MALCRIADO!- el zorro, claramente enojado, empezó a tirarle bolas de nieve con sus nueve colas.

-¡Fue un accidente-dattebasa!- se defendió el pequeño, cubriéndose con los brazos de todos esos disparos, pero fueron tantos que quedó enterrado en una montaña de nieve.

Kurama bufó molesto, satisfecho con el castigo, y se acercó a Himawari, que seguía llorando.

-Mocosa, deja de llorar- le pidió, limpiando, con sus colas, la nieve de su carita.

-Pe-pero me dolió- hipó la pequeña.

-A-a mi… igual- se escuchó a Bolt dentro de la montaña.

-¡TU CÁLLATE!- rugió enojado Kurama- Mocosa, solo fue un golpe- le aseguró a la niña-Así que mejor anda a jugar-

La pequeña lo miró, aún con lágrimas en sus ojitos, y le mostro el gorro de lana gris y la bufanda blanca que le había traído.

Kurama se hubiera negado inmediatamente, pero, por las lágrimas que aun cursaban el rostro de la mocosa, se inclinó hacia adelante, para que ella le pusiera el gorro y la bufanda.

-Kurama-chan, te ves lindo- sonrió la pequeña, restregándose un ojo.

El zorro no sabía que decir. Lo trataba como su igual, se preocupaba, y lo quería, igual que el mocoso del patio… Que niños más raros.

-… Solo vete a jugar- le pidió el zorro, acompañándola al patio, donde Bolt acababa de emerger de la montaña.

-Frío-mucho-frío- jadeo el pequeño- ¡Kurama-chan, te esto no me olvido-dattebasa!- aseguró el niño, para recibir una bola de nieve en la cara.

El zorro parpadeó y miró sorprendido a Himawari, quien fue la que tiró la bola.

-¡Por malo!- señalo la pequeña, mostrándole la lengua a su hermano.

-¡El malo es Kurama-chan por esquivar-dattebasa!- se defendió el rubio.

-¡Kurama-chan no es malo! ¡Es muy bueno!- la niña abrazó al zorro, asfixiándolo- ¡Tú no!-

-¡Himawari!-Bolt miró celoso al zorro.

-M-Mo-co-sa- jadeo Kurama, asfixiado.

-¡Ya se!- la pequeña soltó al zorro, que comenzó a respirar- ¡Voy hacerle a Kurama-chan un _dulce de nieve_!- y, contenta, se alejó un poco para empezar a jugar con la nieve del suelo.

Kurama la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se distrajo, porque recibió la bola de nieve de Bolt en el hocico.

-¡Sí! ¡Te di-dattebasa!- se rió el pequeño.

-Mocoso…- Kurama, sonriendo enojado, preparo varias bolas con sus colas, y se las lanzó al niño, pero no como antes. Ahora eran más lentas y sin ganas de sepultarlo.

-¡Ya vas a ver que gano-dattebasa!-

Y así los dos empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve, mientras Himawari jugaba formando lo que ella llamaba_ Dulces de Nieve_.

En el poste cercano a la casa, sentado con _Tacticas Icha Icha_ en mano, Kakashi miraba a los tres en el patio. Tenía un rato libre, así que fue a ver cómo le iba al zorro con los retoños de su discípulo, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Kurama estaba perfectamente.

Sonrió, y, de un salto, desapareció.

Kurama se agachó para esquivar una bola de nieve de Bolt, y le lanzó otra, que le llegó directamente.

-Mocoso, ¿ya te diste cuenta que no puedes contra mí?- sonrió divertido el zorro.

-No… ¡No me rendiré!- aseguró el pequeño- ¡No importa cómo, ni cuanto caiga, voy a ganarte!-

-Oye… Mocoso, solo es una pelea de nieve, no es para decir frases de ese tipo- Kurama lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, notando el parecido con el padre.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le acercó contenta, con un puñado de nieve en mano- ¡Mira, mira! ¡Son mis _Dulces de Nieve_!-

El zorro miró la nieve… que era solo nieve. La pequeña le sonrió contenta.

-Pues… bien…- la miró cuidadosamente, mientras Bolt se les acercaba curioso- ¿Y?

-¿Quieres?- pregunto contenta. Era una pregunta con solo una respuesta.

Kurama tragó saliva, y tomó una de las bolas de nieve. Miró a la niña, que le sonreía contenta, mientras que Bolt lo miraba curioso, preguntándose si se lo comía o no. Lo mismo se lo preguntaba él.

-¿No quieres?- se entristeció Himawari.

-¿Eh…?- Kurama volvió a tragar saliva- Yo, pues…- miró fijamente la nieve. Esto, definitivamente, mancharía su orgullo de Biju.

Cerró los ojos, se metió la nieve al hocico y se la tragó.

¡CEREBRO CONGELADO!

-¡Qué bien que te guste!- sonrió Himawari, mirando al zorro echado en el suelo, temblando y con la cabeza azul del frio. Bolt se rió divertido- Ten- le dió una a su hermano, que palideció.

-¿Yo…?- se señaló. Ella asintió. El rubio miró la nieve, tragó saliva, y, de un bocado se la tragó.

Otro cerebro congelado.

-¡Me quedaron bien! ¿Verdad?- Himawari miró a su hermano echado al piso junto al zorro, igual de azul.

-S-Sí…- jadeo Bolt, y Kurama asintió levemente.

-¡Qué bien!- Himawari vio contenta la nieve en sus manos- ¡Cuando papi y mami lleguen, les daré un poco!-

-¡¿Ah?!/ ¡No podrías!-Bolt y Kurama se levantaron de inmediato, cada uno diciendo algo diferente.

Himawari los miró extrañada, mientras que el rubio miraba extrañado al zorro, quien se dio cuenta que se le escapó la noticia.

-Kurama-chan, ¿por qué dices que no podría…?- Bolt lo miró curioso- Mami y Papi vuelven hoy-recordó.

-¡Sí!- asintió contenta Himawari.

Kurama miró a los dos hermanos. Sabía que la noticia no les gustaría, pero tenía que decírselas. Suspiro y se sentó.

-Mocosos, escúchenme bien- pidió, extrañándolos- La misión de sus padres se alargó. Estarán dos semanas fuera-

Sabía que fue directo, pero no vio por qué debería decirlo con rodeos.

Los niños se quedaron quietos, mirando fijamente al zorro, como si quisieran ver en él algo que les diría que estaba diciendo una broma.

-Kurama-chan, eso no es gracioso-dattebasa- murmuro Bolt.

-Papi y mami dijeron que hoy vendrían, así que hoy van a venir- recordó Himawari.

-Ya les dije que la misión ahora es de dos semanas. Mocosos, si ustedes no quieren creerlo, no es problema mío-

-Pero… Pero… ¡Papi dijo que estaría hoy! ¡Pronto será el festival de invierno…! ¡Dijo que estaría conmigo y comeríamos mucho _Takojaki-_dattebasa!-

-¡Mami hasta nos compró ropa para ir!- Himawari miró con lágrimas en los ojos al zorro.

-¡Kurama-chan, no mientas! ¡Es mentira!- grito Bolt.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- los calló el zorro- Mocosos, sus padres son ninjas. ¡No pueden hacer dejar de lado su labor! Ellos están en una misión porque ese es su trabajo ¡Deberían alegrarse de que sus padres cumplen con su deber, y no ponerse a llorar por una simple celebración!-

Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, y, avergonzados y tristes, empezaron a llorar, y, para gran sorpresa suya, se le abalanzaron, botándolo al suelo nevado.

-¡K-Kurama-chan!- lloró la pequeña- ¡Quiero a mami y a papi!-

-¡¿Estarán bien, Kurama-chan?! ¡¿No les pasará nada?!- pregunto Bolt, algo asustado.

Kurama se aguantó las ganas de soltarse, y dejó que los niños lloraran acurrucados en su pecho. Se sentó con cuidado, suspiro y rodeo a ambos hermanos con sus colas.

-Sus padres son excelentes ninjas, así que es una tontería que se preocupen por ellos- aseguró, acariciando sus cabellos con sus manos- Y es una estupidez si temen que algo les pase a ustedes. Me encargaré de protegerlos- Los niños lo miraron con los ojos húmedos- Lo prometo. Así que no se asusten, mocosos-

-¿Y… y quién protege a Kurama-chan?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-…- Kurama hizo una mueca de haber comido algo amargo, pero tenía que decirlo-… Ustedes- acepto, de mala gana.

Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, y se acurrucaron nuevamente, mientras Kurama cerraba los ojos, jurándose protegerlos con su vida.

-Todo estará bien mocosos- les prometió, sintiendo como los dos niños se aferraban fuertemente con sus manitas a su pelaje- Bueno… Bolt, Himawari, piensen que estaremos dos semanas juntos…- recordó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los niños se quedaron quietos, y lo miraron sorprendidos. Y no solo porque los llamó por sus nombres. Kurama los miró incómodo.

-¡Iremos al festival con Kurama-chan!- sonrieron contentos.

-¡¿AH?!-

-¡SI~!- lo volvieron a abrazar, mientras que el zorro estaba aún procesando lo que dijeron.

Una cosa era cuidarlos, otra por dos semanas, y, una muy diferente, era un festival. ¿Cómo rayos se metió en eso?

Bueno… Tenía que admitirlo: También le gustaba la idea de pasar un buen rato con sus mocosos.

Sí, si eran sus mocosos, sus queridos y molestos mocosos.

* * *

**_¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo ^^!_**

**_-¡En el próximo veremos a Kurama-chan con Yukata!- sonrió Himawari._**

**_-¡Ni loco, mocosa!-_**

**_-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan! ¡A tus fans les va a encantar-dattebasa!-_**

**_-F... ¿Fans...?-_**

**_-¿Y bien?- Bolt lo miró divertido._**

**_-¡Dejen de molestar, mocosos!- y les dio la espalda._**

**_-¡¿Ah?!-se enojo el dúo._**

**_Parece que las sorpresas continúan^^. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y no olviden comentar!_**

**_-¡Y Feliz Navidad-dattebasa!-_**

**_-Mocoso, eso es mañana ¬¬-_**

**_-Kurama-chan, hay que decirlo por adelantado- sonrió Himawari. El zorro la quedo mirando._**

**_¡Nos vemos^^!_**


	5. Vamos al Festival de Invierno-dattebasa

_**¡Vamos al Festival de Invierno-dattebasa!**_

* * *

La aldea de la Hoja rebosaba, además de nieve, de bastante entusiasmo. Los aldeanos ponían las decoraciones y los puestos de comida y juego, saludándose unos a otros, porque el festival de invierno se celebraría aquella tarde.

Solo había **una** sola alma viviente en el lugar que estaba sumamente fastidiada con esa idea, y era cierto zorro de nueve colas que, en esos momentos, esperaba en el pasillo de la casa de los Uzumaki a que la pequeña Himawari saliera con su pequeño kimono para mostrárselo, mientras Bolt se ponía su yukata.

No lo entendía. El festival era en la tarde, pero los pequeños se habían empeñado en mostrarle antes sus trajes al zorro, el cual ya se estaba quedando dormido.

-¡Kurama-chan!- el rubio salió contento. Llevaba una yukata negra con bordes rojos, y un cinto blanco con los símbolos del remolino color rojo.

-¿Es eso?-

-¡No seas malo! ¡Kurama-chan, tú tienes que decir _"Te queda muy bien la yukata, mocoso. Le viene a tu estilo…"_! ¡O cosas así-dattebasa!- se molestó el rubio.

-En tus sueños, mocoso-aseguró el zorro.

-¡Listo~!-

Ambos miraron salir a Himawari, quien llevaba un kimono blanco con un diseño de girasoles.

-¿Saben? No pude ponerme bien el cole- mostró un chape con un gran girasol- Kurama-chan, ¿me lo pones?-

-S-Sí…- asintió lentamente, mirando a la niña. Se veía sumamente tierna.

La niña se le acerco y dejó que el zorro le arreglara bien el peinado, amarrando su chape en el mechón de siempre, mientras Bolt se aguantaba la risa por la cara del zorro.

-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunto la pequeña, ya peinada.

-Con los ojos…-La pequeña lo miró inflando los cachetes.-Está bien… Te ves decente-pero la niña seguía así. Suspiró fastidiado- ¡Bien! Te ves bonita- murmuro molesto el zorro.

-Gracias~-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo qué?!- se molestó Bolt.

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres que te diga _bonita_?- Kurama lo miró burlón- Que niño…-

-¡CLARO QUE NO-DATTEBASA!- se sonrojo Bolt.

Himawari sonrió contenta.

-¿Kurama-chan irá con algo al festival?- pregunto curiosa.

-No. Solo los vigilaré desde lejos- contesto el zorro, bostezando.

-¡Eso está mal!- Bolt lo encaró- ¡Nadie puede estar en un festival sin probar _Yakisoba, Takojaki, Okonomiyaki, Yakitori, Kaarage, Yaki-ika, Ayu, Nikuman, Dango, Taikyaki, y Dorayaki_-dattebasa!- lo señalo- ¡Es una tradición!-

-Oye… mocoso… ¿Cómo puedes aprenderte todos esos nombres y ni siquiera sabes atarte bien la yukata?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza.

Bolt parpadeó sorprendido, y se dio cuenta que la yukata la tenía abierta, mostrando su ropa interior…

-¡KYA!- todo rojo, entró avergonzado a su habitación.

Definitivo, igual que el padre.

Himawari se rió divertida.

-Oye, mocosa- llamó el zorro- Grito como niña- le señaló. La pequeña se rió con más ganas.

En eso, tocaron la puerta de entrada.

-¡Voy a ver~!- Himawari fue corriendo a abrir.

-¡Espera, mocosa!- el zorro la detuvo con su cola a tiempo- No puedes abrir una puerta si ni siquiera sabes quién está del otro lado-

-¿Eh?- la niña no entendió.

-Olvídalo- suspiró el zorro.

-Hola~ ¿Hay alguien~?- se escuchó a la voz de Kakashi desde el otro lado.

-¿El mocoso?- se extrañó Kurama, abriendo la puerta.

-Hola- saludó el Hokage, mientras entraba. No traía puesta su banda, pero si llevaba una yukata gris, que hacía juego con su máscara-Ah. Himawari-chan, te ves muy bien- alagó a la pequeña, que sonrió sonrojada- ¿Eh?- el peliblanco se fijó en la miradita que le pegó el zorro- ¿No te has preparado?-

-¿Y cómo rayos voy a prepararme?- preguntó fastidiado- Para empezar no tengo ganas de ir, y sería un problema mostrarme por las calles con esta forma-

-Es verdad…- Kakashi meditó- Vine para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero si no puedes estar al lado de los niños durante el festival, se pueden perder-

-¿Eh…?- se entristeció Himawari.

Kurama frunció el ceño, algo preocupado.

-¡Oh!- Kakashi tuvo una idea- ¿Y si usó en ti un Jutsu de transformación para que tengas la apariencia de un perro? Así todos creerían que eres un perro invocado por Naruto para cuidar a sus niños-

Kurama parpadeo en blanco.

-Espera, mocoso, creo que no escuché bien. ¿Acaso dijiste que me cambiarias la apariencia a la de **un perro**?- pregunto el zorro, rascándose una oreja.

-Sí-

-Pues… ¿Cómo te lo digo…? ¡NI EN SUEÑOS!- le rugió en toda la cara, asustándolo.

-¡A mí me gusta la idea!- sonrió contenta Himawari.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Bolt, ahora con la yukata bien puesta, salió del pasillo, curioso- ¡Hola, Kakashi-san!-

-Ho… Hola…- saludó el peliblanco, con los ojos dándole vuelta por el vozarrón que sufrieron sus oídos.

-Bolt, ¿qué te parece que Kurama-chan vaya al festival con forma de perro?- preguntó entusiasmada Himawari- Así estará a nuestro lado-

-¡Bien!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt- ¡Me gusta-dattebasa!-

Kurama se quedó en blanco.

-Y así, quedamos 3 contra 1- sentencio Kakashi- ¿Qué te parece, Kurama?-

-… ¿Por cuánto tiempo será la transformación?- preguntó el zorro, aún en blanco.

-Supongo que tú vas a poder cancelarla cuando quieres, o sea, después del festival-

Kurama suspiró, dándose cuenta que, desde que cuidaba a los mocosos, lo trataban como querían.

-… Bien-

-¡SÍ!- gritaron contentos los pequeños.

-Entonces…- Kakashi coloco una mano en la cabeza del zorro, y, con la otra, hizo el símbolo- _¡Transformación!_-

Hubo una estela de humo, y, cuando desapareció, se pudo apreciar a Kurama, quien ahora tenía sus orejas más pequeñas, sus patas eran más pequeñas, tenía garras negras, y, ahora, solo tenía una cola.

-¡Qué lindo~!- sonrió Himawari.

Kurama miró su cola… Solo una. Ya no tenía sus nueve colas, que eran todo su orgullo… Ahora estaba en el mismo nivel que _Shukaku_. Que deshonra…

-¿Eh?- los pequeños miraron curiosos al zorro, digo, perro, que estaba con un aura deprimente.

-Tranquilos, ya se le pasará- aseguro el Hokage- Bien, nos vemos en la tarde. Aún tengo que preparar unas cosas en el festival-se despidió.

-¡Adiós~!- los niños movieron la mano, hasta que el adulto cerró la puerta, después se quedaron mirando a Kurama, quien seguía con un aura sumamente deprimente. Se miraron, asintieron, y se fueron al pasillo.

En cambio, Kurama no se dio ni cuenta. No podía creer que ahora tenía apariencia de perro. ¡De perro…! Y sus colas, sus poderosas colas, disminuidas a una. ¡SOLO UNA! No quería ni ver ahora sus manos, que ahora eran patas…

Todo por sus mocosos… ¿Valía la pena esa humillación…?

Suspiro apesadumbrado, y se dio cuenta que Bolt se le había acercado y le estaba atando algo a la frente: Una tela color verde con los símbolos del remolino color naranja, como si fuera una banda.

Lo miró extrañado. Bolt y su hermanita sonrieron.

-Kurama-chan no puede usar yukata, así que ocupa una banda- sonrió Himawari.

-Ahora todos estamos listos para ir al festival-dattebasa- el rubio levantó el pulgar.

Kurama los quedó mirando, y empezó a reírse, sobresaltando a los niños.

-Mocosos, son igual de creídos que su padre- aseguró.

-¡¿AH?!- se molestaron.

Kurama sonrió. Sí, si valía la pena.

* * *

Ya atardecía, por lo que era hora de ir al Festival.

Los pequeños, contentos, y con sus bolsitos en mano, caminaban por las calles, que habían sido barridas, dejando la nieve en los bordes, evitando el peligro de resbalarse. Kurama los seguía, vigilando por donde corrían.

-¡Kurama-chan, una carrera!- llamó Bolt, deteniéndose, junto con su hermanita.

-No- gruñó el _perro_.

-¡Entonces caballito!- Himawari se le subió.

-¡Mocosa…!- se enojó, pero la niña contraataco con una mirada de ternura al máximo nivel-… Rayos- continúo caminando.

-¡Yo también-dattebasa!-

-¡Tú camina!- lo golpeo con su cola. El pequeño infló los cachetes, y camino al lado del _perro_.

Llegaron a una calle bastante concurrida, la cual era la entrada al festival. Estaba llena de decoraciones y un cartel enorme que decía _"Festival de Invierno de Konoha"_.

-¿Aún no empieza?- se entristeció Himawari, aún encima de Kurama, que sentía las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos. Al parecer, realmente fue buena idea transformarse en perro.

-Kakashi-san tiene que hacer el discurso de apertura- Shikadai e Inojin se les acercaron, los dos con una yukata- Es un problema esperar. Chocho ya se está impacientando por comer…- pero, con su amigo, se quedó mirando al _perro enorme_ en el que iba la pequeña Uzumaki.

Kurama los quedó mirando, sin alterarse por la mirada curiosa de los pequeños.

-¿Es una invocación?- pregunto Shikadai.

-Sí- asintió Bolt- Papi lo invocó para cuidarnos-dattebasa. Se llama Kurama-

-No me trates como si no te entendiera- murmuro Kurama, golpeando al rubio con su cola.

-¿Ah? ¿Habla?- se sorprendió Inojin- Es todo un perro guardián, ¿verdad, Himawari-chan?- le sonrió a la pequeña, que se bajaba de Kurama- Por cierto, lindo kimono-alago.

-¡Gracias~!- sonrió la niña, sin darse cuenta de las miraditas que le pegaban Bolt y Kurama al pálido.

-¡Shikadai, Inojin!- llamó Shikamaru, quien se les acerco junto a su esposa Temari, Choji, Karui, Chocho, Ino y Sai.

-¡Ah! Son Himawari-chan y Bolt-kun- sonrió Ino, pero, como los seis adultos, se quedó mirando al _perro_ que estaba al lado del pequeño Uzumaki

-¡Chocho!- Himawari, contenta, se le acerco.

-¡Me alegra verte!- sonrió contenta la morena- Por cierto, ¿y el perro?- señalo a Kurama, que estaba harto que lo llamaran _perro_.

-Mm…- Sai lo quedo mirando, resultándole familiar, en cambio, Shikamaru y Temari se dieron cuenta al instante quien era el _peludo naranja_.

El adulto pálido se dio cuenta de las miraditas que Kurama le daba a su hijo (que hablaba con Himawari y Chocho)

-Él es…-se dirigió al _perro_-… _Un perro faldero_-

Kurama lo quedo mirando.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO…!- Kurama se le abalanza si Bolt no lo detiene- ¡Suéltame, mocoso…!-

-Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que los iba a cuidar una invocación de Naruto, pero nunca imagine que invocara un perro- admitió Ino, mirando como el rubio intentaba detener al _perro_.

-Parece peligroso para los niños, ¿qué crees, querido?- Karui miró a Choji.

-Mm… A mí me parece orgulloso- admitió su marido.

-Parece un viejo gruñón- admitió Shikadai- Debe ser problemático tenerlo como niñera…-pero la cola de Kurama le pegó- ¡Ay! ¡Oye!-

-¡Contrólate, Kurama-dattebasa!- suplicó Bolt- ¡Himawari…!- llamó a su salvación, que estaba sumamente contenta hablando con Chocho e Inojin, sin darse cuenta de su aprieto.

-Shikamaru- llamó Temari.

-Sí. Vamos…- Shikamaru puso su mano en la cabeza de Kurama- No es necesario que te enojes, son niños- le recordó- _Kurama_-

El _perro_ se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que el _mocoso inteligente_ se había dado cuenta que era el zorro de nueve colas. Gruño molesto, sacando la mano del humano de su cabeza.

Shikamaru suspiró, dándose cuenta que el festival iba a ser más complicado de lo que se suponía. O sea, un problema.

La mayoría de la gente no se dio cuenta del escándalo, ya que hablaban entretenidos entre ellos, y, especialmente, porque, en la entrada al festival, se coloco Kakashi.

Al ver al Sexto Hokage, todos callaron, hasta Kurama, a quien Bolt le suplicaba en silencio que no se abalanzara a Inojin, que hablaba sumamente contento con la pequeña Himawari.

-Este…- Kakashi miró contento a todo su pueblo- Antes que nada, no solo como Hokage, sino como parte de la aldea, agradezco a todos los que aportaron para que este Festival pueda funcionar, para así poder dar la bienvenida al crudo Invierno con nuestros corazones llenos de la calidez de la amistad y amor que sentimos por nuestros seres queridos y nuestra aldea- ante eso, Kurama soltó un bufido, el cual fue apagado porque Bolt le pisó la pata, aunque empezó a gruñirle por aquello- Sé que, a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, ahora mismo a alguna familia debe faltarle alguien que decidió seguir con su trabajo ninja, aunque eso significara no poder estar con ustedes este día- admitió, y algunos aldeanos sonrieron tristemente.

Bolt y Himawari se amurraron levemente, mirando el piso. Kurama se fijó en ese detalle, por lo que se puso en medio de ambos, indicándoles indirectamente que no estaban solos. Los pequeños sonrieron contentos, y, para mal del _perro_, lo abrazaron. Se tuvo que aguantar el _apapacho_.

-A esas personas, les digo _"Sonrían. La aldea oculta entre la hoja: Konoha, es también su familia. No están solos"_\- sonrió Kakashi- Ahora, solo me falta decirles- extendió los brazos- _Bienvenidos al Festival de Invierno_-

Varias manos se alzaron contentas, pero todos los espectadores se quedaron quietos porque dos figuras salieron inmediatamente de entre la multitud.

-¡Vamos, Lee!-Gai, en su silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por su discípulo, señalo hacia adelante- ¡Esos Takojaki no se probaran al máximo si llegamos tarde! ¡JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO!-

-¡Sí, Gai-sensei!-

Kakashi y los demás aldeanos se quedaron en blanco.

"_Los mocosos de esta aldea…"_ Kurama tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Este…- el peliblanco se recuperó de la impresión- Bienvenidos-

Y así, los aldeanos empezaron a entrar al Festival de Invierno.

-¡Bien!- sonrió Bolt- ¡Cejas Grandes-sensei tiene razón! ¡La comida no se prueba sola-dattebasa!- se iba a ir, pero la cola de Kurama lo detuvo.

-Te esperas mocoso- lo acerco a él, mientras los aldeanos seguían entrando- Estaremos los tres juntos. No tengo ganas de que alguien se me pierda-

-Pero Himawari ya se fue- señaló molesto el rubio.

-¡¿AH?!- Kurama miró para todos lados, pero su mocosa no estaba- ¡Esa niña…!-

-¡¿AH?!- Bolt, enojado, señalo un lado.

-¿La encontraste?-

-¡Esta con Inojin!- se enojó el rubio. Y, en efecto, Himawari, bastante contenta, entraba al lado de Inojin.

Tanto Bolt como Kurama miraron enojados al niño pálido.

-Está bien- Shikamaru, que recién estaba con Temari y Shikadai, se les acercó- Kurama, puedes quedarte con Bolt. Nosotros estaremos con Himawari-chan-prometió.

-_Tsch…_ Está bien- gruñó, molesto, y le dio tal mirada que el adulto supo traducirla de inmediato: _"Si algo le pasa a la mocosa, te mato"_

-¡Entonces vamos, Kurama-chan!- Bolt, con su entusiasmo de vuelta, entro al festival.

-¡Espera, mocoso!- lo siguió, dándose cuenta que sería una tarde larga.

* * *

Bien, al parecer, era más fácil pelear contra cualquiera, menos con el mocoso de cabellera rubia, porque iba de un puesto a otro, sin decidirse, y sin comprar nada de ellos. Kurama llego a quedarse en medio de la calle observando cómo iba de tienda en tienda, hasta que, aburrido, lo agarro con su cola, colocándolo a su lado.

-Mocoso, ¿harías el favor de decidirte de una buena vez?- le pregunto, conteniendo un gruñido.

-¡Es que, Kurama-chan, todo está repleto de cosas geniales que no sé ni por dónde empezar-dattebasa!- sonrió con entusiasmo el pequeño.

-¡Bolt! ¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari, con una porción de _Takojaki_ en mano, se les acerco, contenta.

_-Tsch_-Kurama, al verla, volteo la cabeza, extrañándola- Así que te apareciste-

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó la niña.

-Es que Kurama-chan está dolido porque nos dejaste-dattebasa-respondió Bolt.

-¡No lo estoy!- se enojó el _perro_, causando risas en los pequeños- ¿Y a qué viniste? ¿No estabas con el mocoso paliducho?

-No es paliducho, solo tiene la piel más clara- Himawari lo miró inflando los cachetes.

-Mira, lo defiendes- murmuro Kurama.

-¿Ves que está dolido-dattebasa?- le murmuro en voz baja Bolt, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Si lo escuchó.

-¡Entonces esto te alegrara!- sonrió Himawari, tendiéndole un _Takojaki_.

-Mocosa, ya te dije que no necesito comida-

-¡Yo quiero-dattebasa!- Bolt lo agarra si la niña no lo aleja.

-Cómpratelo- eso dejo dolido al rubio-Vamos, Kurama-chan- le volvió a tender un buñuelo- No comes, pero puedes probar- sonrió contenta, ignorando a su dolido hermano.

Kurama, refunfuñando, miró el buñuelo, sin poder disimular curiosidad por saber a qué sabe. Lo olfateo, y, después de pensárselo, se lo comió.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Himawari, que, al igual que Bolt, quería saber la reacción del zorro.

Kurama no respondió, solo chasqueaba la lengua.

-Mocosos. Miren- les señalo un punto. Los niños miraron, y, sin que se dieran cuenta, la cola de Kurama sacó todos los _Takojaki _ del plato.

-¿Qué?- los pequeños lo miraron, para ver que tenía el hocico lleno, tanto así que sus mejillas parecían tener pelotas dentro. Se fijaron en el plato vacío- ¡¿AH?!-

-¡Kurama-chan, malo, te los comiste todos!- se molestó Himawari.

-¡Al menos me hubieras dejado uno-dattebasa!-se quejó Bolt.

Kurama se tragó lo que tenía en el hocico, dejando en blanco a los dos pequeños.

-¿Qué?-sonrió burlón.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN, GLOTÓN!- le gritaron los niños.

-Tómenlo como mi paga- el zorro chasqueo la lengua, sacándoles pica, y continúo caminando. Los dos niños inflaron los cachetes, derrotados, pero se miraron, sonrieron, y siguieron al _perro_.

Visitaron varias tiendas de comida, en las que Himawari le daba de probar a Kurama un poco de lo comprado, vigilando que esta vez no le quitara del plato. Aunque no se daba cuenta que le quitaba a Bolt, hasta que este empezó a reclamar exigiendo respeto por la comida privada.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a los puestos con juegos

-¡Ah!- Bolt señalo una tienda de _Yoyo Sukui_, donde se pescan globos de agua con un anzuelo- ¡Miren!- se acercó contento.

-¡Que bonitos globos!- sonrió Himawari.

-¿Bonitos…?-Kurama los quedó mirando, intentando sacar con su cola un poco del _Karaage_ del plato de Bolt, quien, al darse cuenta, alejo su plato- Son solo bolsas con agua-

-¡Ah!- la pequeña, sin darse cuenta que su hermano se tragó su pollo frito frente a un molesto Kurama, miró uno con estampados de girasoles- ¡Ese está lindo!-

-¡Bien, Himawari, lo consigo por ti-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt, y le pagó al hombre del local un anzuelo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo sacas con un anzuelo?- Kurama seguía sin entender.

-¿No sabes?- se extrañó Bolt, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la tina llena de diferentes globos de aguas- Cada globo tiene un hilo, y debo intentar sacarlo con el anzuelo-dattebasa- sonrió entusiasmado el niño, empezando a jugar.

Himawari, al lado de Kurama, estaba emocionada, en cambio, _el perro_ solo quería ir a un puesto con comida.

-¡Ay!- a Bolt se le soltó el hilo.

-Lo lamento, niño- sonrió el hombre de la tienda.

Bolt se quedó amurrado, al igual que Himawari. Kurama, dándose cuenta que faltaría mucho para ir a otra tienda de comida, suspiro fastidiado al verlos tan desanimados.

-Mocoso, inténtalo de nuevo-

-¿Ah?- Bolt lo miró sorprendido. Kurama asintió- ¡Bien!- con su motivación renovada, pagó otro anzuelo.

Esta vez, tanto Himawari como Kurama, observaban como el rubio agarraba el hilo con el anzuelo, y empezaba a levantarlo.

-Vamos, Bolt- animó contenta la pequeña.

Bolt se detuvo al darse cuenta que el hilo casi se le suelta, y, después de eso, logró levantar el hilo por completo, sacando el globo de agua con estampado de girasoles.

-¡Sí!- se alegró Himawari, mientras el hombre del local asintió contento.

Kurama sonrió levemente.

-Ten, Himawari- el rubio le dio el globo a su hermanita, que estaba sumamente contenta.

Los tres continuaron caminando por la calle concurrida.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Himawari, sin dejar de mirar su globo.

-Mm…- Bolt se quedó pensando, y se fijó en una tienda de máscaras. Se le ocurrió algo, y se lo murmuró a su hermanita en el oído.

Kurama los miró, moviendo levemente las orejas, pero no pudo escuchar nada.

Himawari, después de escuchar a su hermano, asintió entusiasmada, y así los dos se fueron a la tienda, dejando a Kurama solo.

-Estos…- el zorro los quedó mirando, pero se sorprendió al ver que máscaras compraban.

Cuando llegaron con él, tenían puesta una máscara de zorro blanco con marcas naranjas cada uno. Se la acomodaron en la cabeza, para mirarlo, contentos.

-¡Ahora somos como Kurama-chan!- sonrió Bolt.

-Nos faltan las colas. ¿Las venderán?- pregunto inocentemente Himawari.

Kurama los quedó mirando, y se rió por lo bajo, molestándolos.

-Mocosos, yo soy único- aseguró- Pero, puedo aceptarlos como imitaciones baratas-

-¡Kurama-chan!- se molestaron los niños, pero después se pusieron a reír junto con él.

En eso, sonó la campana del festival.

-¡Van a prender los fuegos artificiales-dattebasa!- se alegró Bolt, al igual que los demás aldeanos.

Mientras las personas dejaban las compras, los encargados apagaban las luces de la calle aglomerada, dejando todo a oscuras.

Bolt y Himawari se acercaron más a Kurama, algo temerosos por la reciente oscuridad. El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír, y rodearlos con su cola.

Entonces, después de un buen rato de silencio, se escuchó el primer disparo, y un gran fuego artificial apareció en medio del cielo nocturno, avivando a los espectadores.

Los pequeños Uzumaki sonrieron contentos, especialmente cuando empezaron a aparecer más fuegos artificiales.

Pero Kurama no los veía. Miraba a sus mocosos, que estaban entusiasmados por el espectáculo. Sonrió contento, y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno con ellos, iluminado por los fuegos artificiales de Konoha.

* * *

El Festival terminó con un fuego artificial con la forma del símbolo de Konoha, y, después, los aldeanos empezaron a irse, algunos aún entusiasmados y otros bostezando.

Kurama, quien había aceptado que sus mocosos estaban rendidos, los llevaba por las calles encima de su lomo. Himawari estaba dormida, pero Bolt luchaba contra el sueño, bostezando de vez en cuando.

-Mocoso, duérmete y deja de mandarme tu aliento- pidió Kurama, mirándolo de reojo.

-No… Yo también debo cuidar a Himawari-dattebasa- bostezo el pequeño, con su hermanita dormida frente a él.

Kurama sonrió, y siguió caminando, pero se quedó quieto. Sus orejas empezaron a moverse al sentir un extraño ruido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bolt dejó de restregarse los ojos, porque noto como el pelaje de Kurama se erizaba.

Kurama, de repente, dio un salto, sobresaltando a Bolt y despertando a Himawari. Aterrizó derrapando, y, al mismo tiempo, una estela de humo apareció en él, y, cuando se hizo visible, no estaba.

Bolt y Himawari abrieron los ojos, para ver que estaban en un callejón, y Kurama, que había vuelto a tener su aspecto de zorro, los dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?- bostezo extrañada Himawari.

En cambio, Bolt se dio cuenta que Kurama miraba la calle, con el pelaje erizado. El rubio se levantó, y se dio cuenta que el zorro miraba un punto en específico.

En donde habían estado antes de que él saltara, estaban clavadas unas kunai… Kurama se había dado cuenta del ataque sorpresa, y, al volver a su forma original, creo esa estela de humo que aprovechó para ocultarse con ellos.

-¿Kurama-chan…?- Bolt miró al zorro.

-Mocoso, hagas lo que hagas, **no salgas de aquí**. Vigila a tu hermana- le ordenó, y, de un salto, se subió a uno de los techos.

Bolt tragó saliva, algo asustado. Himawari, quien no entendía nada, bostezo.

* * *

Kurama aterrizó en un techo cercano, vigilando a su alrededor.

-¡Muéstrate!- gruñó- ¡Sé que estás por aquí!-

Con sus colas, detuvo unas kunai que iban directo hacia él. Kurama gruñó enojado, especialmente cuando el responsable del ataque apareció frente a él. Era un ninja, al que no le molestaba ocultar su rostro, y estaba armado.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto gruñendo el zorro.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa, maldito zorro?- el ninja sacó unas kunai. Kurama se dio cuenta que aquel hombre lo miraba con odio, un odio profundo- ¿Creías que alguno de nosotros no identificaríamos a una bestia como tú disfrazada de perro? ¡¿Crees que nosotros olvidaríamos al monstruo que atacó una vez nuestra aldea?!-

Eso lo explicaba.

Kurama gruñó, dándose cuenta que aquel ninja no era ordinario. Debía ser una víctima del incidente que él provoco cuando fue controlado por Obito, hacía muchos años. Y, al verlo en el festival, debió haber abierto viejas heridas, y despertado un odio oculto.

-_Tsch_. Así que eres de los humanos que aún no saben aceptar la realidad, ¿eh?- Kurama lo miró con indiferencia.

-¡Cállate!-

-No me callaré- gruñó el zorro- Escucha, humano: Aquel incidente no fue culpa mía. Me parece que el Hokage lo explicó después de la Cuarta Guerra. Además, ¿crees que yo gastaría mis fuerzas para destruir a una aldea tan estúpida como esta?-

-¡CÁLLATE!- le lanzó unas kunai que el zorro volvió a repeler con sus colas- ¡No me importa que digan los demás! ¡Fuiste tú quien ataco nuestra aldea!-

Kurama gruñó, levantando sus colas. Aquel ninja atacaba a matar.

Entonces, una bola de nieve le cayó en la cara al ninja, sorprendiendo a Kurama, que miró a Bolt en la calle, preparando otra. Se enojó al ver que desobedeció sus órdenes, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse a su enemigo.

El sujeto reacciono a tiempo, y logro esquivar al zorro, pero, aun así, termino con el hombro lastimado.

Kurama aterrizo detrás de él, y se agachó a tiempo para esquivar una kunai. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta que el arma había logrado cortarle la banda que Bolt le había puesto en la frente, se enfureció más, y golpeo al ninja en la espalda con sus colas con una gran fuerza, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que chocará contra una pared.

El zorro miró enojado a Bolt, quien, en la calle, preparaba otra bola de nieve.

-¡MOCOSO, LÁRGATE!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡ES PELIGROSO!-

Pero Kurama se distrajo, porque no vio al ninja que recuperaba el conocimiento, y, al darse cuenta que aquel monstruo discutía con aquel niño, sacó la shuriken que llevaba en la espalda.

Kurama se dio cuenta que su enemigo estaba consciente, y se preparó para interceptar la enorme shuriken, pero, lo que no esperaba es que el ninja la lanzara contra Bolt, que se quedó quieto del miedo.

-¡BOLT!-

El pequeño cerró los ojos, asustado.

No pasó nada.

Temeroso, abrió los ojos para ver a Kurama dándole la espalda, gruñendo, con la enorme shuriken en su hocico. La había interceptado a tiempo.

Bolt se sentó de la impresión.

-K-Kurama-chan…- murmuró, pero el zorro miraba totalmente enfurecido al ninja que estaba en el techo, quien, haciendo un símbolo con su mano, desapareció en una estela de humo.

El zorro, enfurecido, partió la shuriken en mil pedazos de una mordida, dejando los trozos a sus pies. Miró al rubio, que estaba en el piso, temblando, y después al callejón cercano, donde Himawari estaba asomada, temblando.

-¿Kurama-chan…?- la pequeña lo miró con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos.

-Mocosa, ya pasó- se le acerco, y dejó que la niña lo abrazara, temblando.

-Kurama-chan…- Bolt, más calmado, se levantó y se le acercó.

Al principio, el zorro lo ignoró, y, cuando, la pequeña Uzumaki lo soltó para restregarse los ojos, lo encaró, totalmente enfurecido.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS CON TU HERMANA!- le gruñó, enojado. El pequeño retrocedió, asustado- ¡EN UN COMBATE, LOS QUE NO SABEN PELEAR, SE QUEDAN FUERA!-

-Pero… ¡Él tenía armas, y Kurama-chan no-dattebasa!- se defendió el rubio.

-¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE ESO IMPORTA?!- lo calló un muy enojado Kurama-¡AHORA MISMO PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!-

Bolt lo miró asustado. Himawari también.

-Y-Yo… Yo solo quise ayudar-el pequeño miró el piso, avergonzado.

Pero Kurama no estaba de humor para sus excusas.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DESOBEDECERME!- le ordeno, enojado. Bolt, aun mirando el piso, se mordió el labio con los ojos brillando- ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!-

El pequeño cerró los ojos, y asintió lentamente, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Kurama lo miró enojado. Estaba enojado, no solo porque un humano que aún tenía odio hacia él lo atacara. Estaba enojado porque ese humano se atrevió a atacar a uno de sus mocosos frente a él, y, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo…

Negó, enojado al tener esa idea. Miró a Bolt, y al darse cuenta que el pequeño intentaba ahogar sus penas solo, suspiró para calmarse un poco.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari se le acercó. Ella también temblaba, y se veía aún asustada.

El zorro respiro hondo, calmándose, y miró al rubio.

-Bolt- llamó. El pequeño se sobresaltó, pero levantó la vista- Ven-

El niño lo miró con lágrimas cursando su rostro, y se le acercó, abrazándolo, empezando a llorar.

Kurama le sobó la espalda, mientras Himawari también lo abrazaba.

-T-Tenía miedo de-de que a- a Kurama-chan le-le pasara algo ma- malo-dattebasa-admitió Bolt, temblando.

-Y-Yo también- sollozo Himawari.

-Nunca me pasará nada, mientras ustedes estén a salvo- admitió Kurama, aún enojado.

Los pequeños se aferraron con más fuerza a él.

-Mocosos... Vamos a casa-

* * *

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^!**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Kurama, deja de estar enojado. Tus niños están bien-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Vamos, te toca dar la despedida-**_

**_-Bien- gruñó- ¡Oigan,ustedes, los mocosos que leen, no olviden comentar, o se las verán conmigo!-_**

**_-Oye... eso pareció una amenaza ¬¬ Me vas a espantar a los lectores-_**

**_-¡¿Y quién te manda escribir esto?! ¡Mocosa, mejor déjame descansar!-_**

**_-Oye¬¬ Al menos da una despedida común y corriente, sin pizca de gruñidos y sin la porción de malos modales-_**

**_-...-_**

**_-... Ah- suspiré- Bueno, tendré que hacerlo yo-_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar^^! (Y perdonen al gruñón de nueve colas. Es que no le gusto que sus niños estuvieran en peligro)_**


	6. Su girasol

**_Su girasol._**

* * *

-No me esperaba algo así- admitió Kakashi.

El peliblanco estaba en el salón de los Uzumaki, y, frente a él, un malhumorado Kurama, que acababa de terminar de contarle lo sucedido hacia unas horas, después del Festival.

-¿Cómo están los niños?-

-Durmiendo- gruñó el zorro.

-Realmente, lamento que esto haya pasado. Al menos los aldeanos no se han enterado- murmuró el Hokage- Me haré cargo de la situación. Con lo que me dijiste, creo poder encontrar al ninja que te atacó.

-No solo a mí- volvió a gruñir. Ante eso, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creo que no se dio cuenta que el niño que intento ayudarte era el hijo del héroe de la aldea. Tal vez porque estaba muy oscuro- comentó el peliblanco. El zorro bufó molesto- Lo mejor será que no salgan de la casa. Me aseguraré de poner ANBU vigilando…- empezó a decir, pero el zorro volvió a bufar- ¿No quieres?-

-Ya tuve suficiente con un ninja de Konoha por hoy- aseguró- Y no necesito ayuda para cuidar a mis mocosos- agregó.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido por lo último, y, al notar en los ojos rojos que el zorro no aceptaría ayuda, suspiro.

-Está bien- se levantó del sillón y empezó a irse- Te prometo encontrar al responsable- se detuvo frente al picaporte-Y me gustaría pedirte… que no busques venganza por lo ocurrido-

El zorro lo miró de reojo.

-Sé lo que hago, mocoso- aseguró- Y, si encuentras a ese ninja, asegúrate de decirle de mi parte que se ande con cuidado si vuelve a meterse conmigo-

-Sí, sí… Nos vemos- se despidió el adulto, y se fue, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Kurama, al quedarse solo, suspiró, apagó las luces, y se fue a recostar al sillón, aún enojado por lo ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero sus orejas detectaron unos pasitos que ya conocía.

-Kurama-chan…-

Molesto, el zorro prendió las luces con una de sus colas, y abrió un ojo para ver a Bolt, en pijama y con una manta en mano, de la manita de su hermana, que estaba bostezando y restregándose un ojito, con un peluche de sapo en el brazo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Kurama cerró los ojos- Váyanse a dormir-

-No podemos- admitió el pequeño- Tengo… Tenemos miedo-dattebasa-

-Ese ninja está lejos, y no creo que sea tan loco para venir. Ahora váyanse a dormir-

-Pero…- se entristeció Bolt, y su hermanita lo soltó.

Himawari, somnolienta, se subió al sillón, y, en el momento en que Kurama abría los ojos, sorprendido, ya se había acurrucado a su lado, durmiéndose inmediatamente.

El zorro se quedó mirando a la pequeña, a su lado, y se dio cuenta que el rubio también se había subido al sillón, y acurrucado en su espalda.

-Tenemos miedo, Kurama-chan- el pequeño abrió un poco los ojos, luchando contra el sueño-Tenemos miedo de que Kurama-chan se vaya a pelear, y nos deje solos-dattebasa…- admitió, sin darse cuenta que el zorro se había quedado quieto-… No te vayas, Kurama-chan…- y se quedó dormido.

Kurama miró a ambos hermanos, dándose cuenta que su actitud fue una de las cosas que asustó a sus mocosos. Con su cola, agarro la manta de Bolt y los cubrió a ambos con ella, y, con otra, apagó la luz. Se acomodó con cuidado, para que los niños estuvieran en mejor posición, y, rodeándolos con sus nueve colas, se quedó dormido.

* * *

"_Nueve Colas, simplemente eres una vida momentánea, una existencia temporal de energía unida... ¡Energía que una vez formó parte de una forma definitiva!... Una fuerza inestable, sin inteligencia o sabiduría. Necesitas un guía para mostrarte el camino ¡Ese guía son los Uchiha! Las Bestias con Colas son esclavos de aquellos que tienen ojos benditos"_

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos, mientras se le erizaba todo el pelaje.

Se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que sudaba. Miró para todos lados, con precaución, para no despertar a los mocosos que dormían tranquilamente a su lado, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El salón estaba normal, en realidad, todo, y se podía ver que ya era de mañana por las ventanas y la puerta corrediza del patio.

Cerró los ojos, sin poder creer que había recordado a ese _Uchiha_ después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ese humano lo había tratado como un objeto, un arma, un ser sin conciencia y sin sentimientos… ¡Le había recordado al ninja que lo atacó! ¡Ese tipo sabía que él no atacó a conciencia la aldea, pero aun así, lo culpaba, por considerarlo… un monstruo!

Molesto, se levantó con cuidado, abrió la puerta al patio, y se recostó ahí, esperando que el frio viento le aclarara las ideas, y lo calmara.

Le debía mucho a Naruto. Él lo salvó de aquel agujero oscuro de odio que creó Madara en su interior cuando lo controló, y se hizo más grande cuando empezaron a arrebatarle su libertad, y verlo como un monstruo peligroso.

Ese mocoso lo salvó de sí mismo.

Suspiró, y se quedó mirando la nieve del patio, preguntándose cómo le iría al mocoso y a su esposa en aquella misión. No quería contactarse con él para no distraerlo, pero sentía que debía conversar con él sobre lo ocurrido…

Negó rápidamente, enojado al darse cuenta que se estaba ablandando hasta ese punto…

-¿Kurama-chan?-

El zorro miró de reojo a Bolt, quien, bostezando y restregándose un ojo, se le acerco, algo temeroso.

El pequeño no estaba seguro si el nueve colas estaba de humor para que se acercara.

Kurama, al darse cuenta de eso, cerró los ojos.

-Mocoso, yo no muerdo-

El pequeño sonrió, y se sentó al lado del zorro, quien, para su sorpresa, lo rodeo con sus colas.

-No tengo ganas de que uno se me enferme- le explicó. Bolt sonrió, y, contento, se quedó mirando la nieve del patio.

Himawari, que estaba echada en el sillón, se acurrucó más en su manta, porque sintió levemente el frio por la puerta abierta…

-Kurama-chan- llamó el rubio, algo preocupado. El zorro abrió un ojo- ¿Por qué te atacó el ninja?-

Él no contesto de inmediato. Miró un rato el patio, mientras unos copos de nieve empezaban a descender del cielo nublado.

-No le caigo bien-

-¡Eso ya sé!- se molestó el pequeño- ¡¿Pero por qué-dattebasa?!-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Sí!- el pequeño lo miró testarudamente- Porque Kurama-chan es parte de la familia, y la familia se cuida-dattebasa-

El zorro lo miró con ambos ojos, mirando los ojos blancos, pero con pupila, del pequeño rubio.

-¿Por qué dices que soy de tu familia?- pregunto cuidadosamente- ¿No crees que soy una invocación de tu viejo?-

-Nop, porque se ve que papi y tú se conocen muy bien- aseguró el pequeño- Cuando Kurama-chan habla de papá, lo hace sin dudar en ninguna palabra. Hablas de papi como alguien que conoces desde mucho, y por eso lo haces muy libremente-dattebasa-sonrió- Se nota que son amigos-

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y después volvió a mirar la nieve.

-¿A Kurama-chan le gusta la nieve?- preguntó curioso el niño.

-Es fría, y no me gusta el frio-

-A mí me gusta mucho, porque después de jugar en la nieve mami nos llama a tomar chocolate caliente- sonrió contento Bolt.

"_Ni te pregunte"_ Kurama lo quedo mirando, y se dio cuenta que el pequeño se deprimió.

-Extraño a papi y mami… ¿Estarán bien…?- el pequeño miró tristemente el piso.

-Mocoso. Ya te he dicho que preocuparte por ellos es una tontería- recordó el zorro, molesto.

-Lo sé-dattebasa- el pequeño frunció el ceño- Pero… No paro de preocuparme… Y aún tengo miedo- cerró los ojos.

Kurama lo miró, y, con una de sus colas, le chasconeo el pelo rubio.

El pequeño, con el cabello desordenado, lo miró sorprendido.

-Están bien- le aseguró. Bolt sonrió.

-¡Kurama-chan!- lo abrazó contento.

-¡Suéltame, mocoso!- el zorro lo alejo agarrándolo de la cintura con una de sus colas- ¡Demonios, se les está haciendo habito esto de los abrazos!-se molestó, mientras el pequeño, contento por estar en el aire, levantaba sus brazos hacia él- ¡Y deja de hacer ruido, o despertaras a tu hermana!-

Bolt se calló tapándose la boca con ambas manos, y, con el zorro, miró a la pequeña que se acurrucaba, sin alterarse por el ruido.

-Lo sabía- Bolt se quedó mirando a Kurama, que lo miró extrañado- Kurama-chan tiene preferencia con Himawari-dattebasa- se amurró.

-¡Mocoso, yo no tengo preferencias!- gruñó, pero se calló porque Himawari se movió levemente.

Bolt lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Si no fuera porque no lo quería resfriado, ya lo hubiera lanzado al patio nevado.

-Entonces… ¿Significa que Kurama-chan también me quiere?- el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa, que era curiosa y burlona al mismo tiempo.

Como quería lanzarlo… Hasta le picaban las manos por hacerlo.

-No te eches flores, mocoso- le pidió fastidiado el zorro, bajándolo. Bolt sonrió contento- Voy a prepararles el desayuno. Despierta a tu hermana **sin bromas**\- enfatizó, mirándolo molesto. El pequeño pateo el piso, molesto con lo último.

Kurama se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Bolt se acercaba a su hermanita, que seguía acurrucada en el sillón, abrazada a su peluche de sapo.

-Oye, Himawari- llamó Bolt, aburrido. Pero su hermanita no despertó-Vamos, Himawari- volvió a llamar, pero, como ella no se movió, empezó a zarandearla levemente- Himawari, vamos, quiero comer, y, si no te levantas, Kurama-chan no me dará desayuno-dattebasa- le recordó, dolido.

Y una vez le pasó. El zorro, una mañana, se había negado a darle desayuno hasta que Himawari se levantara. Y después decía que no tenía preferencia…

Bolt miró curioso a su hermanita, que no se levantaba ni aunque la zarandeaba.

-¿Himawari?-

* * *

Kurama, esperando a que se tostaran los panes, movió sus orejas. Que extraño, por unos momentos, sintió un mal presentimiento.

Bolt entró rápidamente al comedor.

-Mocoso, ya te lo dije. Si tu hermana no está levantada, no tendrás desayuno- le recordó el zorro, sin despegar la mirada de la tostadora.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Bolt lo agarró del brazo.

-¡Oye…!- se enojó, pero se sorprendió de que él se viera asustado-… Mocoso ¿Qué tienes?-

-Himawari…- el rubio tragó saliva, sabiendo que esto no le gustaría para nada al zorro.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- lo miró serio, pero el niño estaba muy nervioso- ¡¿Qué le pasó?!- lo tomo de los hombros.

-Pues… ella… - pero Kurama no esperó la respuesta. Él mismo salió corriendo del comedor al salón.

El zorro se acercó al sillón, donde Himawari seguía ahí, sin moverse.

-Mocosa, levántate- le ordenó, subiendo al sillón, pero, para su sorpresa, la pequeña no se movió. Kurama la quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Mocosa?-se le acerco, pero la pequeña se acurrucó más.

El zorro la miró, molesto y preocupado. Miró a Bolt, que acababa de entrar al salón, nervioso.

-Oye, mocosa…- la zarandeo levemente, pero la niña no se movió, más bien, tosió…

Kurama se quedó quieto, y, con cuidado, volteo a la pequeña.

Himawari respiraba lentamente, mientras sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y sudaba un poco.

El zorro se quedó ahí, mirando a la pequeña mocosa de los girasoles, que estaba enferma. Su mano, la que sujetaba el hombro de la niña, tembló levemente.

-… Kurama-chan- llamó preocupado Bolt.

-¿Sabes calentar el agua?- le preguntó el zorro, sin mirarlo. El pequeño asintió- Pues hazlo- gruñó.

Bolt asintió nuevamente, y se fue raudo a la cocina.

El zorro, con sumo cuidado, levantó a la niña, sin desabrigarla, y la subió a su lomo, para llevarla a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que se cayó el peluche de la pequeña.

Ya en la habitación, Kurama la tapó con las sabanas, y corrió las cortinas, para que estuviera más iluminado. El zorro, al notar movimiento, miró a la niña, quien, por la exposición a la luz, abrió levemente los ojos.

Se le acercó de inmediato.

-Kurama-chan… Me duele la cabeza- murmuró la pequeña, con la voz débil- Me duele mucho- cerro los ojos, gimiendo.

-Mocosa, no hagas escándalo. Estarás bien- le aseguró el zorro, colocando su mano en la frente de la pequeña. Demonios, tenía fiebre, y alta.

La pequeña miró al zorro con sus cansados ojos, y después los cerro, tosiendo, volviendo a dormirse. Kurama la quedo mirando, y, enojado al verla en ese estado, se recostó a su lado, esperando a que ella, como siempre, se acurrucara en su lomo, pero no pasó.

La niña se quedó ahí, respirando lentamente y sudando.

-Mocosa…- el zorro acercó su rostro a la mejilla de ella, y la empujó levemente, pero solo recibió un gemido de respuesta.

La niña realmente estaba mal. Frunció el ceño, y la cubrió con sus colas, abrigándola.

_"Himawari..." _cerró los ojos, molesto.

* * *

Kakashi, leyendo su libro favorito, caminando entre las calles nevadas de Konoha, se detuvo frente al hospital de la aldea.

Cerró el libro, ya que, a pesar de ser Hokage, a las enfermeras no les gustaba que entrara con semejante cosa, y entró, dándose cuenta que no estaba tan vacío como lo esperaba.

-Hokage-sama- un médico se le acercó.

-Hola- saludo el peliblanco- Al parecer con el invierno llegó la gripe- miró a los pacientes.

-Sí- sonrió el hombre de bata blanca- Pero tampoco es tan grave. Solo los niños pequeños han empezado a amanecer enfermos, pero, si los tratamos de inmediato, no habrá peligro. ¿Necesita algo?-

-Busco a Haruno Sakura- respondió Kakashi. Prefería hablar del tema con alguien cercano.

-Está en el segundo piso, archivando unos papeles- recordó el médico- Creo que trajo a su hija-

-Gracias- sonrió el peliblanco, y subió al segundo piso.

Entró a la oficina, donde Sakura, sentada frente al escritorio, leía unos archivos, mientras Sarada, sentada a su lado, leía un libro de tapa azul.

-¿Ah? Kakashi-sensei- Sakura, al verlo, se levantó.

-Hola. Lamento que ayer no pudieras estar en el festival- saludo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

-No se preocupe- sonrió la pelirosa, volviendo a sentarse- Al fin y al cabo, habían muchos niños enfermos por el frio. A Sarada no le importó no ir- miró a su hija, quien solo cambio la hoja del libro.

Igual al padre.

-Que linda- Kakashi la miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sí. Este, Sarada-chan- llamó a la niña, quien levanto la mirada del libro- Tengo que hablar un ratito con tu madre…-

-Está bien- la niña cerro su libro- Mamá, voy a ir a la cafetería- y, sin más se fue.

-… Que linda- Kakashi se rascó la mejilla. Realmente, aquella pequeña debía ser la más madura de su generación, al contrario de Bolt.

-Es tierna a su manera- aseguro Sakura- Al menos no es tan cerrada como el padre. Y, bien, Kakashi-sensei, ¿de qué quiere hablar?-

El Sexto le contó lo que le ocurrió a Kurama y a los hijos de Naruto, y le pidió ayuda para encontrar al ninja que los atacó. Claro está, que la situación la enojo bastante, por lo que empezó a colaborar de inmediato.

-¿Está en la lista?- Kakashi miró a Sakura sacar un informe del estante.

-Sí- la pelirosa asintió frunciendo el ceño- Este es el único paciente que ha entrado por una herida en el hombro: _Daishi Youta. 38 años. Rango: Chunin_\- leyó la pelirosa- _Entró anoche por tratamiento a una herida causada por un objeto afilado. Según el paciente, fue causada por una riña entre conocidos_-

-Según él- murmuró Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño-Bien, con esto lo tengo fichado. Iré a conversar con él lo más pronto posible- sentenció- Gracias, Sakura-

-Está bien- la pelirosa guardo el informe, con un tic en el rostro- Mejor que vaya usted a hablar con él… Porque si me lo ponen al frente…- murmuró, con un aura asesina que asustó al Hokage.

"_Si no es Kurama… Es Sakura…"_ suspiró apesadumbrado _"¿No se dan cuenta que si destruyen la aldea, seré yo quien peligre?"_

-Bueno, terminó mi turno, así que iré a visitar a Himawari-chan y a Bolt- comentó Sakura, empezando a guardar- Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco a Kurama. Ya sabe, darle consejos, especialmente ahora que es invierno. Los niños se enferman más rápido en esta temporada-

-Es bastante orgulloso- le recordó Kakashi, temeroso de que esas dos fuerzas destructivas interactuaran.

-Pues… Me sé manejar con los orgullosos- sonrió Sakura, apretando su puño con fiereza.

Kakashi se quedó en blanco. Tal vez la aldea peligraba…

-Mamá…- Sarada entró a la habitación, con un café en mano- Te traje un café-

-Gracias, Sarada- le sonrió la madre a la hija, quien asintió, sonrojándose levemente por la muestra de afecto- Después iremos a visitar a Bolt y a Himawari-chan- la niña volvió a asentir, aunque ahora miraba para otro lado.

-Entonces… nos vemos-se despidió el Hokage, dándose cuenta que tenía que hablar con _Daishi Youta_ antes que el zorro o la pelirosa.

* * *

Bolt se asomó a la habitación de su hermana, con su peluche de sapo en brazos, para verla ahí, recostada, sin mejorar, y Kurama, sentado frente a la cama, moviendo sus colas, molesto.

-Kurama-chan- el rubio se le acercó- ¿Cómo está Himawari?- preguntó, algo nervioso.

El zorro no contestó. Bolt se fijó en la taza té de hierbas que el nueve colas había preparado para su hermanita encima de la mesa de noche, ya vacía. Miró nuevamente a Himawari, quien se acurrucó más.

-… Himawari- el pequeño miró al zorro- Kurama-chan, ¿y si llevamos a Himawari al hospital?-

-Ella no necesita eso- gruñó el zorro- No necesito que otros humanos me ayuden a cuidarlos. Ella se tomó el remedio, y ahora solo debe descansar-

-Pero… Kurama-chan, ¿sabes de resfríos-dattebasa?- pregunto Bolt, algo molesto por el orgullo del nueve colas.

El zorro no le respondió, pero sus colas lo empujaron fuera de la habitación, y, con otra, la cerró con un _poquito_ de fuerza.

-¡Lo sabía!- se enojó Bolt- ¡Kurama-chan, no seas cabeza dura-dattebasa!-empezó a golpear la puerta.

El zorro miró molesto la puerta, la cual el rubio seguía golpeando. Él la golpeo con una de sus colas, haciendo que, del susto, Bolt se cayera sentado.

-¡Mocoso, no hagas ruido!- rugió enojado.

-¡Kurama-chan es un _**"Cabeza dura", "Zorro Orgulloso", "Peludo Paranoico" **_y _**"Desconfiado de Cuatro Patas"**_**-**dattebasa!- aseguró el pequeño.

-_Tsch_. Tienes las mismas agallas que tu padre- murmuró el zorro- Y, para ti, soy _**"Kurama-sama, el Precavido"**_**-**

-¡Ni loco te llamo con _"sama"_! ¡Tú eres Kurama_-chan_, _chan, chan, _y _**CHAN**_-dattebasa!-le gritó, pateando la puerta.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Si sigues así, despertaras a tu hermana!- eso detuvo al niño- ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!-

Bolt, bastante enojado, se fue del pasillo y entró al salón, pensando que el zorro, para su opinión, se había ganado una buena broma. Pero cuando tocaron la puerta principal dejo de pensar lanzarle una bola de nieve cubierta de barros y bastantes gusanos al nueve colas.

-Bolt. Himawari-chan- llamó Sakura, desde el exterior, con su hija de la mano.

-¡Sakura-san!- el rubio abrió la puerta, contento- Y la cuatro ojos…- se quedó mirando a la niña de lentes, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

El pequeño recibió un coscorrón por parte de la mujer.

-Bolt… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no llames así a Sarada?- pregunto al mujer, sonriendo amenazadoramente.

El pequeño miró para otro lado, sobándose el chichón.

-¿Y Himawari-chan?- Sakura entró junto a su hija, cerrando la puerta.

-Enferma-

-¿Ah?- la pelirosa lo miró extrañado- ¿Cómo que enferma?-

-Desde la mañana que tiene fiebre- explicó Bolt.

-¿Cómo es eso?- se preocupó Sakura, empezando a cruzar el salón seguida de los dos pequeños.

-Himawari solo ha dormido, y, según Kurama-chan, tiene fiebre. Le ha dado un té de hierbas, y nada más- respondió el niño.

-Ya veo… Así que el zorro es _el niñero del año_…- de repente, Sakura fue rodeada por aura asesina que asustó a Bolt. Sarada, en cambio, no se inmuto- ¿Dónde está Himawari-chan?-

-E-En su pieza-tartamudeo pálido el rubio.

Y, en ese lugar, Kurama no dejaba de ver inquieto a la pequeña de los girasoles. Su fiebre no había bajado en nada, y de vez en cuando gemía.

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que jamás se había esperado que uno de sus mocosos enfermara.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y, como el zorro estaba a unos centímetros de ella, termino siendo aplastado contra la pared y la madera.

-¡Himawari-chan!- Sakura se acercó de inmediato a la pequeña, mientras Bolt y Sarada se asomaban, para ver a Kurama resbalarse de la pared al piso.

-Kurama-chan, ¿qué hacías pegado a la pared-dattebasa?-pregunto divertido el rubio, sin importarle que la niña de lentes mirara curiosa al zorro de tantas colas.

-Mocoso… Nada de burlas- pidió molesto Kurama, con el cuerpo adolorido, al ver como al pequeño se le inflaban los cachetes por querer reírse.

Sakura coloco su mano en la frente de la pequeña, notando su fiebre. Empezó a usar sus poderes para bajarla.

-Guau- Bolt miró sorprendido el jutsu- ¡Genial~!-

-Es solo un resfriado mal tratado- aseguro la mujer, sin distraerse.

-¿Mal tratado?- se extrañó el rubio.

-Significa que no la cuidaron como corresponde, y por eso empeoro- respondió Sarada.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Bolt miró al zorro- Si Kurama-chan estuvo con ella-

Pero el zorro, aunque no le gustaba, tenía que admitir que la mocosa del pelo rosa tenía razón. No supo tratar el resfriado de su mocosa como se debía, y por eso empeoro de manera tan rápida.

Sakura dejó de emplear su jutsu, y los pequeños, curiosos, se acercaron para ver a la niña, quien abrió los ojos, esta vez sin una pisca de cansancio.

-¿Sakura-san…?- la pequeña la miró curiosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la mujer la ayudo a sentarse.

-Tengo hambre- sonrió la niña.

-¡Himawari…!- Bolt, con lágrimas de cocodrilo, la abrazo, extrañando a la pequeña.

Sakura y Sarada lo quedaron mirando. La pelirosa se fijó que el zorro se había ido, y, unos momentos después, pudo sentir el aroma de que alguien estaba friendo unos huevos fritos.

Sonrió contenta, dandose cuenta que aquel Biju tenía un corazón dulce, cuando quería...

-No entiendo- admitió Himawari, aún con Bolt pegado a ella, llorando como bebé- ¿Sarada?- se quedó más confusa al ver a la niña de lentes.

-Estuviste enferma. Al parecer, por toda la mañana- explico la niña de pelo negro, ignorando al rubio que lloraba como alma en pena.

-Pero ya estás bien- le sonrió Sakura- Solo debes guardar reposo todo el día. ¿Te molesta?-

-No- sonrió la niña- Porque sé que Kurama-chan se quedara conmigo- explicó, y se dio cuenta que el zorro no estaba- ¿Y Kurama-chan?

-¿Y ahora qué, mocosa?-

Todos miraron a Kurama, que llevaba, sujetada por las colas, una bandeja con un vaso grande de leche, bastante pan tostado, y dos huevos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. El fiero Biju se veía una ternurita con eso.

-¡Comida!- se alegró Bolt, soltando a su hermanita y abalanzándose al zorro, que lo alejo con una cola.

-Es para la mocosa- contradijo, dejando que Sakura tomara la bandeja y se la dejara a una entusiasmada Himawari- Tu ya tomaste desayuno-

-¡Kurama-chan, malo! ¡No ves que estoy en los huesos-dattebasa!- se lamentó Bolt.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece que te dé carne cruda, para rellenarte?- pregunto el zorro, asustando al rubio. Sarada lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- sonrió contenta Himawari, empezando a comer una tostada- Bolt, Sarada- llamó, y le dio una tostada a cada uno.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita-dattebasa!- el rubio empezó a comer, mientras que Sarada sonreía y probaba la comida.

Sakura se acercó al zorro, y ambos se quedaron mirando a los pequeños.

-Oye, mocosa- llamó Kurama. La pelirosa lo miró- Fue bueno que te aparecieras-

La mujer no se esperaba un agradecimiento del zorro.

-Eres bastante malo para cuidar niños- aseguró Sakura. Para Kurama, eso fue como si le cayera una piedra en la cabeza- El estado de Himawari-chan me demostró que no te tomaste en serio su fiebre. Como ninja médico, me molesta bastante, pero, como mamá, me molesta mucho más. La salud no es algo con lo que se juega-

-Mocosa, ¿quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones?- le pregunto algo molesto el zorro- Para empezar, no tome a la ligera la salud de la mocosa. Si te molesta o no, me da lo mismo. Además… Es difícil para alguien que nunca se ha enfermado cuidar a alguien en ese estado-

Sakura lo quedo mirando. Podía ver, claramente, como el zorro miraba aliviado a Himawari, quien, contenta, hablaba con su hermano y su hija. Se sorprendió más cuando Kurama sonrió.

-¡Aw~!- se agachó a su altura y empezó a abrazarlo, atrayendo las miradas de los niños- ¡Kakashi-sensei ya me había dicho que en forma de cachorro eres una ternurita…! ¡Pero nunca pensé que lo serías por dentro~!-

-¡M-Mocosa…! ¡Suéltame!- exigió el zorro, librándose- ¡¿Por qué no mejor te pones a gritar como una loca _"Sasuke-kun", _como siempre lo haces?!-

Los niños no entendieron eso. Pero Sakura se quedó rígida, con la sonrisa estática.

-_Tsch_. Siempre has sido una mocosa escandalosa. ¡Mejor ándate a buscar al idiota ese, antes de que se vengue por cualquier cosa! _Mocosa frentona_-

Los niños siguieron sin entender.

-Ya veo…- Sakura se levantó, y a Kurama se le erizo todo el pelaje al sentir un chakra asesino saliendo de ella. La mujer trono sus nudillos- ¡ASÍ QUE FUE DE TU PARTE QUE NARUTO APRENDIÓ A SER TAN IDIOTA!-

Kurama se quedó en blanco.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ÉL, MOCOSA ESCANDALOSA…!- pero Sakura le pegó tal mirada que lo calló.

_-¡SHANNARO!-_

Bolt y Sarada, con una mano, le taparon inmediatamente los ojos a Himawari, mientras que, con la libre, se taparon los suyos, pero aun así se podían escuchar los puñetazos de Haruno Sakura que hacían temblar toda la casa.

* * *

Molesto, _Daishi Youta, _caminando en un callejón, con una kunai en mano, pateo una piedra, mientras pensaba en donde podría encontrar al monstruo. La próxima vez que lo tuviera en su camino…

Se detuvo al sentir como unas cuatro figuras aparecieron a su alrededor.

ANBU.

-¿Y ustedes qué quieren?- preguntó, molesto.

-Bueno, eso es algo muy fácil de responder…- escuchó detrás. Miró de reojo para atrás, para encontrarse con el Sexto Hokage-… Vinieron porque se los pedí- respondió, sin extrañarse que Youta se alejara de él, sorprendido- Verás, hiciste algo bastante malo. Atacar a un aliado de la aldea, y a un niño es algo que no puedo dejar pasar-

-¿Así que sabe…?- el ninja apretó con fuerza su kunai- ¿Llamo a ese monstruo _un aliado de la aldea_? ¡Él la destruyó!-

-Cuando fui nombrado Hokage deje en claro que el zorro de nueve colas, _Kurama_, fue controlado aquella vez por _Akatsuki_\- recordó Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus ninjas ANBU sacaban sus kunai- Te has dejado llevar por el odio, y atacaste a dos inocentes-

-¿Dos?-

-Sí. Kurama, y el hijo del héroe de la aldea: Uzumaki Bolt- el Hokage lo miró enojado.

Youta lo miró más sorprendido, y dejo la posición de pela.

-¿Héroe de la aldea…?- murmuro, y miró enojado al peliblanco- ¡Es un traidor por haber entablado amistad con esa bestia!- y lanzó una bomba de humo, que hizo que los presentes se cubrieran los brazos.

Youta subió a los techos, pero, antes de reaccionar, fue envuelto en cadenas, y cayó al tejado. Miró enojado a los ANBU que lo habían capturado, y después al Hokage, que apareció frente a él.

-El único traidor eres tú, Youta. No eres el único que perdió a alguien a causa del ataque de Kurama a la aldea- aseguró- Pero él es inocente. Espero que entiendas eso, con el tiempo- miró a sus ninjas- Gracias. Les dejó el resto-

Los ANBU asintieron, y levantaron al renegado, quien estaba enfurecido. Miró al peliblanco alejarse, sacando su libro del bolsillo.

-¡NO SOY EL ÚNICO!- le gritó al Hokage, quien se detuvo- ¡No soy solo yo quien se da cuenta que ese monstruo es peligroso para la aldea! ¡Y sé que mis esfuerzos no serán en vano! ¡Ese zorro tiene los días contados!-

Kakashi se quedó quieto, y miró a Youta.

-Entonces, solo tenemos que interrogarte para saber quiénes son los _otros_\- sonrió, causando que Youta se enojara más- Se los encargo-se despidió de los ANBU, que asintieron, y, en una estela de humo, se fueron con el ninja renegado.

Kakashi se quedó meditativo… Sí lo que decía Youta era verdad…

Kurama estaba en peligro.

* * *

-Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari, abrazando su peluche de sapo.

El zorro estaba en un rincón de su habitación, con un aura deprimente a su alrededor. Tenía un ojo morado, bastante sucio el pelaje, y un orgullo manchado.

Solo estaban ellos dos, porque Sakura, después del _correctivo_ que le dio al nueve colas, decidió preparar el almuerzo para los pequeños Uzumaki antes de irse, para vigilar que esta vez tuvieran suficientes nutrientes, porque se había enterado que durante toda esa semana habían comido ramen en la hora de almuerzo.

Las orejas del zorro se movieron levemente.

-¿Qué quieres, mocosa?- le pregunto, mirándola de reojo.

-Kurama-chan parece un panda- sonrió contenta. Eso dejo en blanco al zorro.

Primero lo consideraban un perro, después un gato, ahora un panda… ¿Cuál sería el siguiente?

-Pero para mí Kurama-chan es Kurama-chan- sonrió la niña, sin darse cuenta que lo anterior había dejado shockeado al zorro- Oye…- lo llamó- ¿Preocupe a Kurama-chan?-

El zorro la miró, suspiro, y se le acerco, aunque el moverse hacía que le doliera su cuerpo. La culpa era de la mocosa escandalosa…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí- asintió, contenta y curiosa.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse- se subió a la cama, se recostó rodeando a la niña, quien sonrió y se acurruco en tu lomo- ¡AY!-

-¿Te duele?- Himawari lo miró curiosa.

-¿Tú crees…?- el zorro la miró con una mueca. La pequeña sonrió divertida.

-Kurama-chan, ¿te gustan los girasoles?-

-¿Por qué crees que me gustan?-

-Porque mi nombre significa _Girasol_\- sonrió contenta.

Kurama la quedo mirando.

-Sí… me gustan- dijo, de mala gana. Himawari sonrió, y abrazo al zorro- ¡AY!-

Ella era su mocosa de los girasoles, y solo a ella le aguantaría esos abrazos que hacían que los moretones en su cuerpo le dolieran tanto.

Era su girasol.

* * *

_**¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo!**_

_**-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora de que la protagonista femenina de la serie apareciera!- sonrió con suficiencia Sakura.**_

_**-Pues para mi eres la escandalosa del amor más raro que haya visto ¬¬**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_

_**-Es que, ¿quién se enamora de un tipo que quiere vengarse hasta porque respira ¬¬? **_

_**-¡TheZoe611...!-**_

_**-Solo digo que eso no tiene lógica alguna. Hasta una vez intento dejarte tres metros bajo tierra-**_

_**-¡SHANNARO!-**_

_**-¡KYA!-**_

_**Sarada nos quedo mirando, acomodándose los lentes.**_

_**-A todos los lectores, gracias por seguir la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio y no olviden comentar-**_

_**-Oye, ¿en serio esa es tu despedida¬¬? Con ese ánimo, creo que prefiero a Kurama...-**_

_**-¡SHANNARO!-**_

_**-¡NO OTRA VEZ...!**_

_**-Nos vemos- Sarada mostró una pequeña sonrisa.**_


	7. Misión

_**Misión.**_

* * *

-Mocosa, no tengo tu tiempo-

-Pero no me gusta, Kurama-chan- la niña infló sus cachetes.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Abre la boca- pero la niña negó, amurrada.

En la casa de los Uzumaki, solo Bolt (después de que Kurama lo obligara a abrigarse) jugaba en el patio, mientras que Himawari, ya mejor del resfriado, estaba sentada en el sillón, más abrigada que su hermano, junto al zorro, que luchaba para que se tomara el jarabe que Sakura le había dejado.

-Mira mocosa, ya es suficiente que te haya dejado estar levantada para que me desobedezcas-le recordó Kurama, mientras contaba hasta diez.

-… Quiero salir- murmuro la niña.

-¡Tú no saldrás hasta que estés completamente sana!- le rugió el zorro, sobresaltándola-¡Ahora tomate el maldito jarabe!-

Himawari lo miró amurrada, pero, dándose cuenta que esta vez no iba a poder ganarle al zorro, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, tomándose la cucharada que le dio Kurama.

-Trágatelo- ordeno el zorro, dándose cuenta que los cachetes de la niña estaban inflados por tener el jarabe en la boca.

La pequeña lo miró molesta, y se tragó el jarabe.

-¡No me gusta!- negó con la cabeza- ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Kurama-chan, malo!-

-Sí, sí…- el zorro se bajó, ignorándola.

-¿Qué pasó?- Bolt entró, algo curioso por ver a su hermanita tan molesta, y, para su gran sorpresa, ella tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó al zorro en la cabeza, botándolo al piso.

Eso dejo en blanco al rubio.

Kurama se levantó, y los quedó mirando.

-¿Quién fue?-

Himawari señaló a Bolt.

-¡¿AH?!-

-¡Mocoso malcriado!-

-¡Es-Espera, Kurama-chan…!-

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salieron de un pueblo. El rubio bostezando y la pelinegra despidiéndose de los aldeanos.

-Me alegra que ellos se encarguen de los ladrones, cuando los hayamos capturado- recordó Hinata, mientras caminaban por el bosque nevado.

-Bueno, ellos también son víctimas de ellos- puntualizo Naruto, bostezando.

-¿Estás cansado?-se preocupó su esposa.

-Más o menos. Ya quiero terminar la misión para volver con mis niños-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto- Además, me preocupa Kurama-

-¿Ha vuelto a discutir contigo?-

-No… Es que pensé que pediría consejos y eso, pero no se ha contactado conmigo-dattebayo- admitió el rubio, rascándose la cabeza- Tal vez sea su orgullo-

-O no necesita ayuda para cuidar a nuestros hijos- señaló Hinata- Aunque me hubiera gustado haber ido al festival con ellos- admitió.

Naruto la miró, sintiéndose igual de culpable.

-Hinata- la tomo del hombro, sonrojándola- Tendremos muchos festivales para ir con nuestros hijos. Perder uno no es tan malo-dattebayo- sonrió.

Ella le sonrió, sonrojada. El matrimonio siguió camino hacia la montaña, donde se suponía estaban los maleantes.

Llegaron al medio día a una cueva en especial.

-Naruto-kun- llamo Hinata, escondida en unas rocas junto a él, con su Byakugan activado-Están ahí-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí- la mujer frunció levemente el ceño-Son muchos. Naruto-kun, tendremos que hacer una estrategia…- miró a su lado, pero su marido no estaba- ¿Naruto-kun?-

En ese momento, desde la entrada de la cueva, empezaron a salir volando rocas, objetos, y ladrones, mientras se escuchaba claramente a Naruto decir: _¡Les ganaré-dattebayo!_, seguido de una explosión, la cual, sin lugar a duda, fue causada por un _Rasengan_.

Hinata se quedó ahí, sonriendo nerviosa. Realmente, su marido quería irse pronto para volver con sus retoños.

Sintió movimiento detrás, por lo que se dio vuelta para ver a unos maleantes apunto de atacarla.

* * *

-¡Bien!- Naruto sonrió, observando como sus clones amarraban a los bandidos que no salieron volando de la cueva- ¡Trabajo completo-dattebayo!-

Desapareció los clones, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar un escándalo afuera

-¡Hinata!-salió afuera, para ver a su esposa peleando contra unos maleantes, los cuales parecían más peligrosos que los recientes- ¡Ustedes, déjenla…!- se abalanzó a ellos, pero resbaló con la nieve, empezando a derrapar, y chocar contra algunos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata lo miró preocupado, pero saltó para atrás para esquivar el garrote del ladrón que tenía delante.

-Ay…- el rubio se sentó, sobándose adolorido la cabeza, ignorando que los ladrones con los que chocó yacían inconscientes en el piso con los ojos dándoles vuelta.

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía esquivando al matón, hasta que este sacudió con fuerza el garrote, destrozando el piso, haciendo que la mujer empezara a caer.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto reacciono a tiempo, y, creando varios clones, saltó y sujeto a su esposa, mientras sus copias le daban la mano y, como una cuerda humana, detuvieron la caída.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- agradeció Hinata, aliviada.

-¡Está bien!- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Tenemos problemas-dattebayo!- aviso el clon que sujetaba a todos los Naruto, quienes miraron arriba, junto a Hinata.

El matón del garrote se acercó al primer clon, listo para golpearlo con su arma, pero, detrás suyo, salió un rayo que lo electrocuto y lo hizo caer al piso, inconsciente y echando vapor.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Miró para todos lados, pero solo estaban los ladrones inconscientes en la nieve, y nada más. Pero, aun así, él podía reconocer aquella técnica en cualquier lado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto el Naruto real.

-¿Ah? Bueno… Ya verás- el clon empezó a subir a los clones y al real junto a Hinata, y, cuando estuvieron todos arriba, desapareció como los demás.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al recibir la memoria de su clon.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata lo miró extrañada.

El rubio, dándole la espalda a su mujer, caminó hasta el borde del lugar. Respiró hondo.

-¡GRACIAS-DATTEBAYO!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Hinata lo miró, sumamente extrañada.

-¿Pasó algo?- la pelinegra lo miró sin entender, mientras él se le acercaba.

-Solo agradecía al que nos ayudó-sonrió su marido.

-¿Nos… ayudó?-

-¡Bien, vamos a llevarnos a los maleantes!-Naruto se dirigió a los ladrones inconscientes.

Su mujer se quedó pensando. Sonrió, sin preocuparse de la extraña situación, al fin y al cabo, ella confiaba ciegamente en su marido.

Mientras, encima de un árbol con una gran capa de nieve, una silueta miró, de lejos, a la pareja que apresaba a los maleantes.

Sonrió y, en un parpadeo, desapareció.

* * *

-Perdón, Bolt- se disculpó Himawari, frente a la habitación del rubio.

Pero el niño, amurrado, solo bufó. Estaba enojado con su hermanita porque Kurama le dio un coscorrón, creyendo que fue él quien le tiró la almohada. Y había estado así todo el día.

La pequeña volvió a tocar la puerta.

-¡Himawari, vete!-

La niña se quedó dolida, y se fue, restregándose los ojos, chocando con alguien. Levantó la mirada para ver a Kurama, que la miraba serio.

-Kurama-chan…- la pequeña lo miró con sus ojos brillando.

Para su sorpresa, el zorro colocó su mano en su cabellera negra.

-No vuelvas a mentir- Kurama la miró serio- Mira lo que provocaste-

-Yo… no quise- intento disculparse- Perdón…- se restregó los ojitos- Es que Kurama-chan se puso malo-

El zorro la quedó mirando. Suspiro.

-Sí, soy malo- le restregó el pelo-Y tú, una mocosa mentirosa. Ve a disculparte-

-Pero, Bolt…- miró la puerta.

-¿No quiere salir? Déjamelo a mí-el zorro se acercó a la puerta, y la golpeo con una cola.

-¡Himawari, vete!- se escuchó. El zorro alzo las cejas, y volvió a tocar- ¡VETE!-

Bolt, en su habitación, se sentó en el piso, apoyándose en su cama, mirando molesto la puerta de madera. ¿Por qué Himawari no entendía que no quería verla?

-Mocoso, soy yo-

-¿Ah?- eso sorprendió al rubio- ¡TAMPOCO QUIERO VERTE, KURAMA-CHAN, MALO-DATTEBASA!-

Entonces, de golpe, la puerta se partió a la mitad por el puño del zorro. El pequeño abrió la boca, atónito.

Kurama entro por el enorme agujero en la madera rota.

-¡MOCOSO!- le rugió en toda la cara, asustándolo-¡TE FALTAN MIL AÑOS PARA ATREVERTE A LEVANTARME LA VOZ! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-

-¡S-SÍ!- asintió asustado Bolt.

Himawari se asomó un poco por la puerta rota. Al verla, Bolt miró para otro lado, molesto.

Kurama suspiro. Los niños pequeños se pelean por cualquier cosa.

-Mocosa, déjame hablar con él- le pidió el zorro. La niña asintió y se fue- Mocoso- miró al rubio, quien volvió a amurarse.

-Himawari te pidió venir, ¿verdad?- le pregunto molesto el niño.

-¿Te molesta?-

-…Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre engaña a mami, a papi, o a Kurama-chan con una travesura, y termino pagando yo-dattebasa… No es justo-

El zorro lo quedó mirando, suspiro, y, para sorpresa del rubio, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-… 6-

-¿Y tú hermana?-

-… 5- el pequeño lo miró extrañado.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el mayor?- el zorro lo miró.

-…Yo- Bolt seguía sin entender.

-¿Y quieres que ella deje de escabullirse de sus travesuras usándote de cebo?-

-Sí…-

-Bien, entonces, ¿te gustaría que llamara a la mocosa, y le diera una buena tunda…?- empezó a preguntar el zorro, pero el rubio se levantó.

-¡NO!-gritó enojado, y, al acordarse de la puerta, se tapó la boca de inmediato.

Pero, para su gran sorpresa, Kurama empezó a reírse. Lo miró sorprendido. Solo se reía cuando se burlaba de él.

-¿Y por qué no?- el zorro lo miró divertido.

-¡Porque nadie toca a mi hermanita-dattebasa…!- Bolt se quedó sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

Kurama sonrió y puso su mano en la cabellera rubia del niño.

-Así me gusta. Escucha, mocoso. Aguanta un poco a tu hermana, ella es más pequeña que tú, así que no entiende la magnitud de sus errores-

-…- Bolt lo miró algo sonrojado- Pero… me echa la culpa-

-Porque ve en ti seguridad. Se refugia en ti porque sabe que la vas a cuidar de cualquier cosa, aunque sean sus travesuras-el zorro le sonrió- Eres su hermano mayor, y tu misión es protegerla ¿Me equivoco?-

El pequeño lo miró, y sonrió, sonrojado por la emoción.

-¿Desde cuándo Kurama-chan sabe tanto?-

-_Tsch._ Soy más sabio que todos los aldeanos de esta aldea juntos- aseguró jactanciosamente el zorro.

-Entonces, Kurama-chan, ¿cómo vas a arreglar la puerta?-

El zorro se quedó quieto.

-Pues…- se rascó la mejilla- ¡Que lo haga tu padre!- cerró los ojos, molesto.

Bolt se rió por lo bajo. Kurama lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

-Mocoso, tu hermana te espera- le recordó el zorro, contando hasta diez.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, pero, aun así, se fue de la habitación, seguido del zorro.

Se fueron al salón, donde Himawari esperaba sentada en el sillón. La pequeña, al verlos, se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

-Bolt, lo siento- se disculpó la niña, bastante apenada, mientras Kurama se subía al sillón.

El rubio la quedó mirando, se fijó en el zorro, quien, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió por unos momentos. Bolt sonrió divertido.

-¡Está bien!- el niño empezó a restregarle el pelo a la pequeña- ¡Yo, el gran Bolt, acepto tus disculpas-dattebasa!-

Himawari sonrió contenta, en cambio, Kurama lo quedo mirando.

"_Mocoso orgulloso. No lo digas tan jactanciosamente"_ pensó fastidiado, decidido a quedarse dormido, sin darse cuenta que el rubio lo había imitado.

Pero, de repente, tanto Bolt, como Himawari, se le abalanzaron.

-¡M-Mocosos, suéltenme!- exigió el zorro, pero los niños, riendo, no lo soltaron, y de repente, los tres resbalaron, cayendo al piso, aunque los pequeños encima del zorro.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan~!- sonrieron los hermanos, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

El zorro los quedó mirando. Los niños no iban a soltarlo. Suspiró.

-Mocosos… Denme un respiro…- les pidió Kurama. Los pequeños sonrieron divertidos.

-No~-

Kurama se lamentó en silencio.

-Oye, Kurama-chan- llamó Bolt- ¿Tienes hermanos?-

-¿Hermanos?- el zorro se rascó la mejilla, ya aceptando que los mocosos no se iban a bajar-Sí-

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-Ocho-

-¡Woa!- se sorprendieron los dos pequeños.

-¿Kurama-chan es el más viejo?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡No soy viejo! ¡Y los nueve tenemos la misma edad!-

-_¿Nuevellizos?_\- preguntó inocentemente Bolt.

Kurama lo quedó mirando.

-… Algo así- murmuró de mala gana.

-¡Entonces deben ser tan tiernos como Kurama-chan!- sonrió entusiasmada Himawari.

-Escucha, mocosa: **Yo soy el mejor de los nueve**\- aseguró el zorro, sin darse cuenta que se puso celoso.

-Kurama-chan, vanidoso- murmuro Bolt.

-_Tsch_. Mocoso, no sabes lo que dices- sentencio el zorro- El más fuerte soy yo, y de ahí sigue el _Hachibi_-

-¿Hachibi…_chan_?- los niños lo miraron curiosos.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Himawari.

-Es un pulpo…- empezó a decir- ¡Espera! ¡¿Y eso qué les interesa?!-

-¡Queremos conocerlo!- sonrieron.

-¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Conmigo es más que suficiente! ¡No necesitan conocer a ese pulpo ocho colas de pacotilla!-

Los pequeños lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Kurama-chan está celoso!- empezaron a reírse.

-¡N-No lo estoy!-aseguró, enojado.

-¡Kurama-chan está rosa~!- le comento divertida Himawari.

-¡No lo estoy!-

Pero los niños se echaron a reír. Kurama bufó molesto.

Se aprovechaban porque sabían que él no los iba a lanzar a volar, porque eran sus mocosos. En otras palabras: eran intocables.

* * *

_-¡Achu!-_ estornudó el Hachibi.

Killer Bee, en su interior, estaba sentado en la nariz del Biju. Casi se cae cuando el pulpo estornudó, y, después de subirse de nuevo a su nariz, lo quedó mirando.

\- _¡El Hachibi está resfriado, ten cuidado que puede dejar todo despilfarrado! __-_rapeo el moreno, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pulpo.

-Bee, los Biju no nos resfriamos- le recordó Gyuki.

-_¡Entonces dime, idiota! ¿Qué te explota? __-_

El ocho colas suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

-Más que seguro deben estar hablando de mí…-

-_¡Entonces empieza a hablar, y dime quien viene a espiar!__-_interrumpió el rubio.

-Además del Kyubi, ¿quién más puede hablar mal de mí?-

-_¡Ese zorro siempre se mete con este torro! __¡Uno piensa que es manso como un ganso, pero el anaranjado tiene el cerebro ahumado! __ ¡Este cerebro lo entiende y por eso lo celebro! __¡Yeah! __-_

El Hachibi suspiró, preguntándose porqué el zorro de nueve colas empezó a hablar de él, sin saber que, en esos momentos, Kurama era usado de trampolín por los pequeños Uzumaki.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos? Youta fue capturado por ANBU. Si hacemos algo...-

-¿Quieres dejar que ese zorro esté libre en nuestra aldea?-

-Él la destruyó una vez, y, cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo volverá a hacer-

-¡Nunca dije que quiero eso! Pero el Hokage tiene otra perspectiva acerca de él-

-El Hokage puede equivocarse-

-Y sus errores pueden ser más graves que los nuestros-

-¿Y los niños con los que esta el demonio?-

-Parece que les tiene aprecio-

-Y pensar que ese monstruo tiene una debilidad-

-¿Están listos? A la primera oportunidad, nos encargaremos del zorro, cueste lo que cuesta. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

**_-__ ¡Venga, este capitulo no quedo nulo! __ ¡Que el de ojos rojos se fue como un petirrojo! __ ¡Yeah! __ -rapeo Killer Bee- __ ¡Este personaje se vino en un aterrizaje! __ ¡Este es Killer Bee! __ ¡Yeah! __ ¡Parece que el zorro se queda como cachorro en frente de este torro! __ ¡Los problemas que queman se me vienen en poemas como con esquemas! _**

**_-Este...- lo quedé mirando._**

**_-Disculpa, Zoe- se disculpo el Hachibi- Pero en cualquier lado se adula-_**

**_-__ ¡Esto no es adular ni glorificar, menos chantajear! __ -_**

**_-Es irritante- aseguró el ocho colas-_**

**_-__ ¡No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales! __ ¡Yeah! __ -_**

**_-Bien... Dejaste claro que se vienen problemas- intente entender el rap- Apareciste tu y Sasuke en el capitulo... Te falta la despedida-_**

**_-__¡Oh! __¡La despedida querida la dejo instruida y está bien sabida! __ ¡A los lectores aclamadores nos encontramos en el episodio en donde odio el sodio! __ -_**

**_-¿Sodio...?- _**

**_-__ ¡Yeah! __ ¡Vamos con los comentarios que van en aumento y son tan gratis que quedan en descuento! _**

**_-...- miré al enorme pulpo- ¿Cómo lo aguantas?-_**

**_-Paciencia-_**

**_-Bueno... A los que no entendieron a Bee (como yo) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar!_**

**_-__ ¡Yeah! _**


	8. Mocosos Lo lamento

_**Mocosos... Lo lamento...**_

* * *

A pesar de ser de noche, en cierta casa de la aldea de la hoja se escuchaba cierto escándalo…

Kurama, recostado en el sillón, intentaba dormir, aunque, claro está, es muy complicado intentarlo cuando dos mocosos, en pijama, y con la velocidad idéntica a la del Cuarto Hokage, se ponían a correr emocionados por toda la casa, después de recibir la noticia de que sus padres regresarían en una semana.

El zorro, ya empezando a perder la paciencia, se tapó las orejas con los dos cojines que tenía a mano, pero eso no le ayudaba para amortiguar los gritos de alegría de los mocosos. En situaciones como esa detestaba tener oídos tan finos.

-¡Papi y mami vendrán! ¡Papi y mami vendrán!- saltaba contenta Himawari.

-¡Sí!- asentía contento Bolt, sin ser capaz de quedarse quieto por la emoción.

Kurama, ya enojado, se envolvió por completo con sus colas. Se quedó quieto. Logró amortiguar el ruido de los niños. Suspiró aliviado, y se acomodó para empezar a dormir…

-¡Kurama-chan!- empezaron a zarandearlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- el zorro se incorporó enojado. ¿Por qué esos niños no lo dejaban dormir?

Los pequeños lo miraron sonriendo.

-Kurama-chan ¿No estás contento?- pregunto Himawari, entusiasmada.

-¿Y por qué rayos debería estarlo?-preguntó fastidiado el zorro, echándose al sillón, agotado.

-¡Porque mami y papi regresan-dattebasa!- respondió Bolt, rebosante de felicidad.

-…- el zorro los miró de reojo- Estoy contento, porque eso significa que ya no tendré que soportar sus gritos-

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de los pequeños se esfumara.

-¿Eh?- Himawari lo miró triste.

-¡Kurama-chan no se va a ir!- aseguró molesto el rubio.

-_Tsch_. Les prometí a sus padres que los cuidaría mientras estuvieran fuera. Solo eso-le recordó fastidiado Kurama.

-Pero… pero…- el rubio lo miró triste y enojado- ¡¿Ya no volveremos a ver a Kurama-chan-dattebasa?!-

-Por mí, mejor- bostezó el zorro, y miró de reojo a los mocosos, quienes miraban tristes el piso. A Himawari ya le estaban por llegar las lágrimas.

Demonios, ya se empezaron a deprimir.

-Escuchen: Yo soy un _**Biju**__, _una bestia con cola, no una nana o niñera- el zorro se sentó, mirando a los pequeños, que levantaron la mirada- Estoy aquí para protegerlos porque sus padres me lo pidieron- volvió a decirles, y, al darse cuenta que, al parecer, los dos niños iban a ponerse a llorar, se molestó- ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué se ponen así?!- exigió saber, enojado.

-Y-yo no quiero que Kurama-chan se vaya- Himawari empezó a hipar, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro, dejando sorprendido al zorro.

-¡Kurama-chan es parte de la familia!- le recordó Bolt, llorando- ¡La familia no se separa-dattebasa!-

El zorro miró sorprendido a los niños… que lloraban al saber que no se volverían a ver.

Bufó molesto.

-Mocosos, hacen escándalo por todo- les aseguró- Para empezar, me iré en una semana. ¡Así que guarden ese lloriqueo para después!- ordenó, fastidiado.

-¡Kurama-chan!- ambos niños se le abalanzaron, llorando de pena.

El zorro, sabiendo que no lo soltarían, se quedó rezagado, aguantando el abrazo, pero, al darse cuenta que los pequeños llegaban a temblar mientras lloraban, los miró sorprendido.

Nunca los había visto llorar así.

-Oigan, mocosos- los llamó, pero los niños se aferraron más a él. El zorro bufó molesto al verlos en ese estado- ¡Suficiente!- los agarro de un hombro a cada uno, y se separó de ellos- ¡No quiero que sigan llorando!-

-P-Pero- tartamudeo Himawari, restregándose los ojos, al igual que su hermanito, pero, para sorpresa suya y del rubio, el zorro los abrazó.

-Suficiente…- murmuró Kurama, dándose cuenta que su acción había parado el llanto de los niños, que estaban completamente sorprendidos- ¿Entendieron? No me gusta que anden llorando de esa forma. Maduren-les pidió, atrayéndolos más.

Los pequeños miraron conmovidos al zorro, y empezaron a llorar, aunque esta vez no de forma escandalosa, sino más pasiva.

Kurama suspiro aliviado, dándose cuenta que debía tener mucha paciencia con esos niños. Miró a los pequeños, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de un rato, los pequeños dejaron de llorar, pero aun así, dejaban que el zorro los tuviera en el abrazo.

-Kurama-chan…- llamó Himawari, acurrucándose en el pelaje anaranjado.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-…-

La niña se había quedado dormida. El zorro la miró fastidiado, pero aun así le acaricio la cabeza.

Bolt bostezó.

-¿Tú también?- el zorro lo miró alzando una ceja. El niño asintió- Bueno, no me extraña, ya ha pasado la hora de dormir-

El rubio contesto con otro bostezo.

-Oye… Kurama-chan…- murmuró Bolt, entrecerrando los ojos- Yo no te considero una niñera… Para mí… Kurama-chan es un hermanito mayor… dattebasa- y se quedó dormido.

El zorro miró a ambos hermanos, durmiendo en el abrazo que él les había dado. Sonrió.

"_Mocosos jactanciosos"_

Con cuidado, llevó a ambos hermanos a la habitación del mayor, ya que era la más cercana, y los recostó en la camita de sabanas azules, cubriéndolos bien. Los pequeños se acurrucaron, por lo que el zorro sonrió, y le acaricio el cabello a cada uno.

"_Duerman bien, mis mocosos"_ pidió, mientras apagaba las luces, y cerraba la puerta, pero no por completo, porque acababa de tener un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

-Todo se volvió silencioso- murmuro una de las figuras que acechaban ocultas entre los tejados y arboles cercanos a la casa de los Uzumaki.

-¿Se habrá dormido el demonio?-

-¿Siquiera duerme?-

-Guarden silencio-

Una figura sacó una kunai.

-No voy a seguir aguantando- y dio un saltó, en dirección a la casa, pero otra figura lo detuvo a tiempo, empujándolo a ocultarse en un árbol.

En ese momento, Kurama había salido al patio.

Por la oscuridad, los ninjas renegados, aunque estuvieran ocultos, podían ver perfectamente el brillo rojo en los ojos del zorro, que miraba para todos lados, mientras se le erizaba el pelaje, y gruñía levemente.

Los había sentido.

-Entonces, es verdad que, al ser una bestia de pura maldad, el demonio puede sentir las emociones negativas- comentó uno, mirando de reojo al que acababan de detener, quien bufó molesto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Nos retiraremos- respondió aquella figura- Nuestro objetivo es eliminar a la bestia antes de que intente causar daño a la aldea- les recordó- Y, si para eso debemos sacrificar a esos niños, aunque sean los hijos del _héroe, _lo haremos, por el bien de todos- y, como los demás renegados, desapareció en un parpadeo.

* * *

Kurama, que miraba para todos lados, muy seguro de haber sentido el odio de algunos humanos a su alrededor, gruñó molesto al sentir como se alejaba la fuente. ¿Acaso era de nuevo ese ninja que lo atacó después del festival? Negó con la cabeza, ya que Kakashi le había comunicado que el ninja renegado había sido capturado. Entonces… ¿camaradas?

Se quedó quieto, entre la capa de nieve en el suelo y la que caía en copos encima suyo, molesto al darse cuenta que aún no podía estar en paz, por un estúpido malentendido… aunque era uno que costó muchas vidas humanas, como Minato y Kushina…

Negó con la cabeza, de inmediato. ¡¿Se estaba lamentando por la muerte de aquella mujer que fue su carcelera…?! ¡¿Y por aquel ninja que lo dividió en dos…?!

"_Naruto…_" cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que, si sentía algún remordimiento, era por su mocoso.

Se quedó quieto al escuchar un llanto, uno que identifico de inmediato…

Himawari…

El zorro entró de inmediato a la casa, cruzó el salón y el pasillo, para llegar derrapando a la habitación de la puerta rota, donde los niños estaban despiertos.

Himawari lloraba restregándose los ojos, mientras Bolt le acariciaba la cabeza.

El zorro no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Por un momento pensó que era algo grave.

-¿Qué pasó?- se les acercó, molesto por el susto que le dio la niña- ¿Y ahora por qué llora?-

-Himawari tuvo una pesadilla- respondió Bolt, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita.

El zorro lo quedó mirando. ¿Solo por eso lloraba? Definitivo, no podía entender el pensamiento humano.

-Mocosa, deja de llorar. Se te está haciendo habito- le aseguró el zorro, subiéndose a la cama.

-Pero… ¡Me dio medio!- lloró la pequeña.

Kurama suspiró derrotado, y se recostó en la cama, rodeando a ambos hermanos, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Mocosa, ya no temas- le pidió el zorro, empujándola levemente hacia él con una de sus colas, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su pelaje-Estoy aquí, a tu lado, así que es una estupidez temerle a algo- le aseguró- Eso va también para ti- miró a Bolt, quien sonrió sonrojado- Ahora, a dormirse-les ordeno a ambos.

El rubio también se acurrucó en el pelaje del zorro, y, al igual que su hermanita, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kurama los miró un rato, los cubrió con sus colas, y miró para adelante, hacia la puerta rota. Frunció el ceño molesto. Estaba bastante nervioso y molesto por haber sentido, antes de que su mocosa despertara con una pesadilla, aquel odio cerca de la casa.

Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, pero, aun así, en esos momentos estaba concentrando en vigilar si había algún sentimiento de odio cercano al lugar, pero no detecto ninguno. Eso lo hizo sentirse más seguro, por lo que cerró lentamente los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Las orejas del zorro se movieron levemente al sentir aquel goteo familiar en el ambiente, y no se sorprendió en sentir estar en el interior de Naruto.

-Kurama, ¿todo está bien?-

El zorro abrió un ojo, para ver a su mocoso adulto mirarlo preocupado.

-¿A qué viene eso? Mejor déjame descansar, ahora que al fin tus mocosos se quedaron dormidos- pidió fastidiado el zorro, cerrando los ojos.

-Kurama…- el rubio lo miró más preocupado- ¿Sabes? Aunque ahora estemos separados, podemos sentir lo mismo que el otro-dattebayo… Dime, ¿por qué estas asustado?-

El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Mocoso, yo no estoy asustado!- le rugió, levantándose.

-¡A mí no me engañas!- le aseguró enojado Naruto, chocando cabeza con el zorro- ¡Y, si es así! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué siento que tu chakra resuena?! ¡Solo lo hace cuando estás inquieto-dattebayo!-

Kurama frunció el ceño, y se separó del rubio.

-Solo estoy molesto-

-¿Ah, sí?- Naruto lo miró con cara de _"¿Quién te cree esa?"_\- ¿Y de qué?-

-… De saber que me queda por aguantar una semana más con tus mocosos-

-¡¿AH?!- el rubio lo miró con cara de muerto viviente- ¡Mis niños son unos santos-dattebayo!-

-Iguales al padre- murmuró el zorro, acomodándose en el suelo.

-¡Kurama!-

-… Regresa a salvo-

Eso dejo sorprendido al adulto.

-No tienes idea del escándalo que hicieron al saber que regresarías junto a tu esposa- el zorro lo miró de reojo- No te permitiré dejarlos llorando-

Naruto lo miró, y sonrió contento.

-Eso debiste decírmelo cuando me fui- le comento el rubio, rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado.

-_Tsch_. Mocoso confiado. Tanto el camino de ida como el de vuelta puede ser complicado- Kurama lo miró algo molesto- Ya estás advertido- y, para sorpresa del adulto, el zorro desapareció en una bola de humo, dejándolo solo.

-¡Kurama!- pataleo molesto, dándose cuenta como el nueve colas había cambiado el tema sobre su _miedo_.

Se quedó en silencio, algo preocupado. Negó y sonrió. No tenía por qué preocuparse por su compañero y amigo.

* * *

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Metete!-

-No-

-¡Vamos! ¡Es divertido-dattebasa!-

-No, y mejor dejen de jugar en el agua y quédense quietos para poder bañarlos-

Los pequeños inflaron los cachetes molestos.

Era la hora del baño antes del desayuno, y los niños, ya en la tina llena de burbujas, lo único que hacían era jugar a tirarse agua, mientras Kurama, frente a ellos con el shampo en mano, movía sus colas, fastidiado.

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari, con un poco de jabón en la nariz.

-He dicho no-

Los pequeños se miraron molestos.

-Kurama-chan una vez se bañó conmigo- murmuro amurrada Himawari.

-Lo sé. Tal vez ahora no quiere meterse al agua porque la va a llenar de…- empezó a decir Bolt, solo para recibir una buena cantidad de Shampoo en su cabeza.

-¡Yo no tengo bichos!-le aseguró enojado el zorro, restregando con _un poquito_ de fuerza el bálsamo en su cabellera rubia.

Himawari sonrió divertida al ver como su hermano terminó con la cabeza llena de espuma, tanto así que parecía un sombrero esponjoso color verde. Pero su risa no duró porque ahora era su turno, aunque, a diferencia de con Bolt, Kurama era más delicado con ella para lavarle el pelo.

-Aún no puedo creer que no sabes bañarte sola, mocosa- le comentó Kurama, pasando la regadera por la cabeza de los pequeños, que tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, recordando cómo, desde que los cuidaba, la bañaba él mismo- Tu madre debería enseñarte a bañarte sola-cerró la llave.

-Mami me ha querido enseñar- aseguro Himawari, con toda su carita tapada por su cabello mojado, al igual que Bolt.

-Pero papi dice que se sentirá viejo al ver como lo hace ella sola-dattebasa- recordó el rubio- ¡Pero yo aprendí solito!- sonrió jactancioso.

-Y papi se puso a llorar por eso- recordó Himawari.

"_¿Viejo? Ya está actuando como el mocoso de Gai"_ pensó fastidiado el zorro.

Después del baño, el zorro tuvo que luchar con Bolt para que se pusiera una toalla para secarlo, y, cuando al pequeño se le ocurrió salir sin nada al pasillo, término con dos coscorrones en la cabeza por parte de un enojado Kurama, que le decía que no quería que se le volviera a enfermar otro por salir de esa manera.

Mientras sus mocosos se vestían, el zorro, como todas las mañanas, les preparó el desayuno, y cuando ellos llegaron a comer, él se fue a dormitar un rato al sillón.

Kurama se acomodó un poco, aún algo preocupado por la fuente de odio que había sentido el día anterior. Bostezó, y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando sintió la puerta principal de la casa abrirse.

Se levantó de inmediato y se asomó, para ver a Bolt a punto de irse de la casa junto a Himawari.

-¡MOCOSOS!-

Eso, más varios coscorrones, hicieron temblar la casa.

-¡Los dos heredaron las agallas de su padre para desobedecer!- les rugió enojado Kurama a los pequeños. Bol tenía varios coscorrones en la cabeza, a diferencia de Himawari, que estaba intacta, aunque apenada- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a querer irse de esa manera?! ¡¿No se suponía, según ustedes, que no pueden salir sin ser acompañados?! ¡¿Me equivoco?!-

Los pequeños se miraron.

-¡Contesten!-

-Es que… Kurama-chan siempre se está quejando de que lo levantamos para poder ir a jugar-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, avergonzado.

El zorro lo miró sorprendido.

-Y queríamos que Kurama-chan descansara- admitió Himawari.

Kurama observo a los pequeños, por si era algún truco, pero no, los niños decían la verdad.

-¿Y desde cuándo son tan considerados?- les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos- Si quieren salir, tienen que avisarme para poder acompañarlos. Y si creen que los dejaré salir así de desabrigados, se equivocan. Vayan a ponerse las chaquetas-ordenó, molesto.

Los niños sonrieron entusiasmados, y se fueron a abrigar, aunque antes de eso, abrazaron agradecidos al zorro, y se fueron.

Kurama suspiro molesto, pero después sonrió.

Su sonrisa se borró al ver como la mocosa, ya abrigada junto a su hermano, se le acercaba con el gorro gris y la bufanda blanca que le había puesto antes. La niña le sonrió, y el zorro se dio cuenta que no tenía otra que aceptar nuevamente esos abrigos.

* * *

-Mm…-

-Naruto-kun, no te preocupes- le pidió Hinata, mientras caminaban de regreso por un bosque nevado.

-Pero es que el chakra de Kurama ha estado inquieto- murmuro el rubio, concentrado- Y él dice que no tiene nada-dattebayo. Es malo para mentir ese zorro-

Hinata le sonrió.

-Estoy segura que Kurama-san debe tener sus razones. Tal vez no quiera preocuparte- sugirió la pelinegra, sonriendo.

-¿Él sin querer preocuparme?- Naruto la miró extrañado- Hinata, Kurama suele preocuparse por sí mismo, aunque ha demostrado tenerme aprecio, como yo a él-dattebayo- suspiró- Aún guarda muchas sorpresas-

-Deben de ser buenas-

-No lo sé… Después de todo, no lo conozco muy bien, ya que la mayor parte de mi vida fue mi enemigo-dattebayo-

-Y la otra parte, un buen amigo- sonrió Hinata, tomándolo de la mano. Naruto la miró sonrojado- Confía en él-

-Ah, bueno, si lo pones así- murmuro sonrojado el rubio, intentando restarle importancia.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Kurama saltó a un techo nevado sin hacer ruido, vigilando a los mocosos, que iban por las calles bastante contentos, y abrigados. El zorro suspiró por tener que andar con aquella bufanda y gorro. Como si los Biju se enfermaran…

Bolt y Himawari llegaron a un terreno baldío, con unos cuantos árboles plantados, donde tres niños más grandes que ellos jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve. Ambos hermanos se miraron contentos, y empezaron a hacer un muñeco de nieve entre los dos.

El zorro aterrizo en el árbol más cercano a los niños, se recostó en una de las ramas, y se quedó mirando como los pequeños empezaban a formar una gran bola, que era el cuerpo del muñeco. Bostezó aburrido, hasta que una bola de nieve le llegó a Bolt en la cabeza, botándolo y haciendo que enterrara la carita en la nieve.

Kurama miró de reojo a los otros tres niños, que se reían divertidos por la situación de Bolt. Frunció levemente el ceño.

Himawari miró curiosa a su hermano, que se levantaba escupiendo nieve

-¡Oye!- Bolt miró enojado a los tres niños- ¡¿Qué les pasa-dattebasa?!- y, de respuesta, recibió una bola de nieve en plena cara.

-¡Mira tu cara!- se rió un niño.

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!- pregunto enojado Bolt.

-¡Pues queremos que se vayan! ¡Este es nuestro territorio!- respondió enojado el más alto de los tres.

-¡Déjanos en paz!- le dijo enojado Bolt.

-Cállate, _bigotudo_\- se burló uno.

El rubio puso su mano en su mejilla, entendiendo la indirecta por sus dos marcas.

-¿Por qué _bigotudo_?-preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-¡Por esas marcas que tienen!- rió uno- ¡Parecen gatos!-

Himawari infló los cachetes molesta.

Kurama, que observaba todo apoyando su mentón en la mano, moviendo levemente sus colas, alzo las cejas, entre molesto y aburrido.

-¡Niños malos! ¡Feos!-les gritó enojada la pequeña.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Váyanse ustedes-dattebasa!- apoyo Bolt.

Los tres niños los miraron enojados y empezaron a acercárseles. Bolt los miró enojado, mientras Himawari se ocultaba detrás de él.

Pero, antes de que se acercaran, cierto zorro golpeo una de las ramas del árbol, haciendo que cayera bastante nieve encima del trío, enterrándolos.

Los dos pequeños se quedaron sorprendidos, y empezaron a reírse.

-¡Esto lo pagan!- los tres niños salieron enojados de la nieve, pero otra ración les cayó en la cabeza.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a reír, mientras los tres niños salían del montón de nieves.

-¡Dejen de burlarse!- se le abalanzaron, asustando a los dos pequeños, pero una cola naranja agarro a los tres bravucones y los lanzó contra una pila de nieve.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!- se asustaron los niños, parándose.

Bolt se sentó en el piso, por tanta risa, mientras que Himawari se reía tapándose la boca.

-¡Cállense!- uno de los niños, enojado, le lanzó una bola de nieve a Himawari en la cabeza, botándola sentada al piso.

-¡Himawari!-Bolt se acercó a su hermanita, que empezó a restregarse los ojos- ¡Con mi hermana no se mete nadie-dattebasa!-

Entonces las ramas del árbol se movieron violentamente, haciendo que los cinco niños miraran arriba.

Una lluvia de bolas de nieve atacó a los tres bravucones, haciendo que estos se fueran asustados del terreno baldío.

-¡JA! ¡Se lo merecen-dattebasa!- se rió Bolt, viendo cómo se perdían de vista- ¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- miró arriba levantando un pulgar, para recibir una pequeña bola de nieve en la cara- ¡Kurama-chan!- se enojó, pero el zorro se volvió a acomodar en la rama.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- sonrió contenta Himawari, y, con su hermano, continuo jugando al hombre de nieve.

El zorro bostezó, pero no se durmió. Estuvo todo el rato observando a los dos pequeños con sus juegos en la nieve, algo satisfecho por haberse encargado del trio de bravucones.

Hizo una mueca amarga al darse cuenta que nunca hizo eso con Naruto. Siempre veía como los niños se burlaban de él por sus notas, sus pésimos jutsus, o su sueño de ser Hokage. Miró a sus mocosos, que le ponían palos al muñeco en forma de brazos. Sonrió al darse cuenta que ellos no sufrirían ese tipo de cosas, y menos en su presencia.

Se quedó curioso al ver que le ponían al muñeco, en la parte de atrás, ramas…

-¡Kurama-chan!- llamó Bolt.

-Me fui-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A dónde?!- preguntó inocentemente Himawari.

-Al polo… ¡Estoy aquí!-

-¡Baja!- pidió el rubio.

-¿Y por qué debería?- el zorro se acomodó, pero recibió una bola de nieve en el hocico- ¡AHORA SÍ QUE LA HICISTE!-

Bolt grito asustado, y, antes de poder correr, el zorro de nueve colas había aterrizado encima suyo.

-Mocoso insoportable- Kurama empezó a tirarle una mejilla- ¿Acaso te gusta que te dé tus correctivos?-

-_Cho_\- negó el pequeño, sin poder hablar bien-_Quechiamos molstrarte desto_-

-¿Ah?- Kurama lo soltó.

-¡Esto, Kurama-chan!- Himawari, contenta, señalo el muñeco de nieve.

El zorro miró la figura, y se sorprendió en ver que era un intento de imitación de él. Las ramas que le habían puesto detrás eran como las colas que tenía.

-¡Es _Kurama-chan de Nieve_!- nombró Himawari- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-…-el zorro la miró con un tic en el ojo.

-Ya se amargó-dattebasa- suspiró Bolt, para recibir otro tirón de mejillas.

-… No esta tan mal- murmuro por lo bajo el zorro. Himawari sonrió y contemplo al _zorro de nieve_.

-Pero… Creo que le falta algo- se quedó pensativa.

-Yo digo que hay que ponerle cara de gruñón. Así se parecerá al real-dattebasa-aseguró Bolt, y el zorro le tiró esta vez las dos mejillas.

-Mm… ¿Qué le falta?- se preguntó Himawari, y de repente le cayeron en la cabeza el gorro gris y la bufanda blanca del zorro- ¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, te vas a resfriar!- lo miró inflando los cachetes.

-Mocosa, yo no me resfrío- aseguró el zorro, rascándose el cuello- Además, ¿qué acaso ustedes, los humanos, no le ponen este tipo de accesorios a los muñecos?-

-Bueno…- meditó la niña- ¿No te molesta?-

-Estoy más comodo sin esas cosas- aseguró el zorro, quitándose cerumen de la oreja.

Himawari sonrió, y le puso el gorro y la bufanda al _zorro de nieve_.

-¡Ahora sí está completo!- se rió la niña.

-Falta la cara de gruñón…- murmuro Bolt, y esta vez recibió un tirón de orejas.

El estómago de ambos pequeños sonó.

-¡Vamos a _Ichiraku_!- pidió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-La mocosa de Sakura me dijo que debían dejar de comer ramen por el momento- le recordó el zorro, golpeándolo levemente la cabeza con los dedos.

-¡Por favor!- suplicaron ambos niños, poniendo aquellos ojos que eran la debilidad de Kurama.

-…- se rascó la cabeza- ¿Traen dinero?-

-¡Sí!-

-… Está bien- aceptó de mala gana.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Entonces vamos!- sentencio Bolt, pero después se dio cuenta de un detalle- ¡Kurama-chan, no puedo ir si no te bajas-dattebasa!-

Después de eso, ambos hermanos se fueron del terreno baldío, mientras el zorro se subía a un tejado y empezó a seguirlos, saltando a otros en silencio, pero, de repente, se quedó quieto al volver a sentir aquel odio a su alrededor.

Miró para todos lados, gruñendo, y miró de reojo a los niños, que ya habían cruzado una esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que era lo mejor. Mejor que estuvieran lejos, así no volverían a ponerse en peligro…

-¡Salgan!- gruñó Kurama, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Puedo sentirlos, humanos!-

Entonces, alrededor del zorro, aparecieron unos seis ninjas, todos ellos con una máscara de ogro en el rostro.

-¡Al fin, bestia!- murmuró uno, sacando una kunai como los demás.

Kurama gruñó, levantando sus colas.

-¡Ahora!- gritó un ninja, y, como los demás, lanzó sus armas al zorro.

Kurama desvió todas las kunai con una cola, mientras que con las otras ocho golpeaba a los ninjas con bastante fuerza.

Un ninja se le abalanzó por detrás, pero, con un movimiento de su cola, le lanzó a un renegado, pero fue reemplazado por un tronco. Kurama saltó para esquivar las patadas de tres ninjas, y, en el aire, los golpeo con sus colas, lanzándolos contra dos ninjas.

El zorro aterrizó y esquivo una enorme shuriken lanzada por el ninja más agresivo, la cual fue distracción para la cadena que le lanzó, que logro enredarse en su cuello.

-¡Te tengo, demonio!- el ninja empezó a jalar, mientras Kurama agarraba la cadena, forcejeando.

Los otros cinco ninja se abalanzaron al zorro, agarrándolo con fuerza del pelaje, y, cuando levantaron sus kunai para herirlo, las nueve colas de Kurama los golpearon de tal manera que se cayeron del tejado.

-¡No escaparás!- aseguró el ninja de la cadena, tirándola.

Kurama gruñó, ya enfurecido.

Para sorpresa del ninja, Kurama dejó de forcejear y se le abalanzó con una rapidez que lo dejo sorprendido. El zorro le mordió el hombro a su enemigo, cayendo con él a un callejón, pero abrió los ojos al sentir que algo le era clavado.

Kurama cayó al callejón junto al ninja, aunque rodó más lejos, librándose de la cadena. Se levantó y se quitó del estómago la kunai que el renegado logro clavarle cuando cayeron. Miró enojado al ninja que se levantaba, agarrándose el hombro.

-Eres un mocoso con agallas- gruñó Kurama, tapando su herida con su mano- Pero hasta aquí vas a llegar- aseguró, abriendo la boca, formando una bola de energía roja, sorprendiendo al ninja-¡Lárgate!- rugió enojado, escupiendo la esfera, que le llegó de lleno al ninja, lanzándolo contra la otra calle, de tal manera que se creó una estela de humo.

Kurama se incorporó, pero gruñó por la herida. En esa forma de cachorro era débil. La _Biju Dama_ que lanzó la hizo con un poco de chakra para no causar un desastre, pero, aun así, podía sentir que tenía que cuidar el chakra que tenía.

El zorro, al ver que varios aldeanos se acercaban al lugar donde impacto el renegado, miró para todos lados, sintiendo el odio de aquellos humanos que lo acechaban.

Gruñó, y, de un salto, aterrizó en el techo del edificio, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la nieve. Demonios, al parecer la herida era profunda…

Se levantó al notar como los cinco ninjas renegados aparecían frente a él.

-Mocosos, será mejor que se detengan antes de que me harte- gruñó Kurama, bastante enojado.

-¡¿Cuál es la diferencia contigo?! ¡Demonio!- le gritó uno de los ninjas.

-_Tsch_. Ustedes, seres insignificantes, nunca aprenden- sentenció Kurama.

El zorro saltó en el momento que le lanzaron kunai con sellos explosivos, creando tal explosión en el techo que cayó más nieve a las calles, donde los aldeanos se preguntaban qué pasaba.

Kurama salió de la bola de humo causada por la explosión, saltando entre los techos, esquivando las kunai y shuriken que le lanzaban los renegados. Si no fuera porque estaba en la aldea, los habría acabado a todos con una verdadera _Biju Dama_…

El zorro agarro las kunai y shuriken que le lanzaron con su cola, aterrizó en un poste, y las lanzó contra sus atacantes, dándole a dos ninjas, que cayeron a los techos.

Quedaban tres, los cuales aterrizaron en el techo frente al poste, preparando sus armas.

Kurama, ya completamente enojado, abrió la boca, empezando a formar una verdadera _Biju Dama_, aunque más pequeña, lo suficiente para detener a sus atacantes.

En ese momento, cuatro ninjas más llegaron y se unieron a los renegados. Dos de ellos llevaban algo que conmocionó al zorro…

-¡Suéltame-dattebasa!- pidió enojado Bolt, amarrado y cargado por un ninja, mientras Himawari estaba inconsciente en los brazos de otro.

Kurama abrió los ojos, horrorizado, y la _Biju Dama_ que estaba formando se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Vamos, _Kyubi_\- pidió el ninja que retenía a Bolt, que se había quedado quieto al ver al zorro- Ataca-

-¡Kurama-chan!- se alegró el rubio.

Pero Kurama no le contesto, miraba a los dos pequeños sin poder creer que los tenían de rehenes.

El zorro, enojado, aterrizó frente a los ninjas, pero no se les acercó más al ver como algunos sacaban sus armas.

-… ¿Kurama-chan?- se extrañó Bolt, y el ninja que lo retenía lo levanto por la cuerda que lo sujetaba.

-¿Aprecias a estos niños?- le pregunto el renegado- Es extraño que una bestia que atacó nuestra aldea llegue a ser tan blanda-

El zorro gruñó.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurama-chan hizo qué?- pregunto Bolt, enojado.

"_Cierra la boca… Cierra la boca…"_ Kurama frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes?- el ninja miró al pequeño.

"_¡Cállate, cállate…!"_ Kurama miró con odio a ese ninja… Si se enteraban… Si su mocoso se enteraba…

-Pobre pequeño- le dijo burlonamente un ninja- ¿No tienes idea de quién es ese zorro?-

-¡Sí! ¡Kurama-chan es amigo de la familia-dattebasa! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Es mi familia!- aseguró Bolt, pataleando- ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Familia?- el ninja que lo tenía miró al zorro, que tenía sus ojos rojos llenos de odio, y temor. Se dio cuenta que el demonio no quería que aquel niño se enterara de la situación- Pequeño, ¿conoces a tus abuelos?-

Kurama abrió por completo los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo al abuelo _Hiashi_!- sonrió con orgullo el pequeño- ¡Ahora suéltame-dattebasa!-

Kurama tembló levemente, sintiendo la mirada de aquel ninja fija en él.

"_No… ¡No lo digas! ¡Maldito humano! ¡No se lo digas…!"_

-¿Y tus abuelos paternos?- preguntó lentamente el renegado, mirando al zorro, que se quedó quieto.

-No tengo- murmuro el niño, algo triste por eso, haciendo que el zorro apretara los puños.

-¿Y sabes por qué…?-

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-… ¿Kurama-chan?- se asustó el niño.

-_Kyubi_, ¿por qué no quieres que este niño sepa que tú asesinaste a sus abuelos?-

Bolt abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Kurama se quedó quieto.

-¿Eh…? ¡Kurama-chan no haría algo así-dattebasa!- el pequeño pataleo, ya enojado- ¡Suéltame, suéltame, ninja malo! ¡Mentiroso!-

-No soy un mentiroso- aseguró el renegado.

-Niño, ¿por qué mejor no se lo preguntas tú mismo?- le pregunto otro ninja, disfrutando de la expresión de Kurama.

-¡No necesito preguntar algo que es mentira- dattebasa!- el pequeño le mostró la lengua, pero miró nervioso al zorro- Es mentira, ¿verdad, Kurama-chan?-

Kurama apretó sus puños. Él no era capaz de mentirle a uno de sus mocosos. Cerró los ojos, enojado.

-… ¿Kurama-chan?-

-¿Ves?- se rió uno de los renegados, mientras el ninja soltaba a Bolt, que cayó sentado en la nieve-¡Este demonio no solo mató a tus abuelos! ¡Una vez atacó nuestra aldea! ¡Hubo víctimas fatales y nosotros somos familiares y amigos de ellas! ¡Este demonio es peligroso!-

-¿Qué…?- Bolt miró asustado a Kurama- No… Kurama-chan es bueno… Me quiere, a mí y a Himawari-

-La vida de un _Biju_ y su _Jinchūriki_ está unida. Tu padre es el _Jinchūriki _ de este demonio. Debe ser normal mandarle trabajos a la bestia, tal vez porque "_tiene control sobre ella"_-le informo el ninja que lo capturó.

Kurama, que hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió miserable. Se sintió miserable porque Bolt lo miraba asustado, con lágrimas en su rostro.

-… Mocoso…- murmuró el zorro- ¡Deja de poner esa cara!-rugió, sobresaltándolo- ¡Sí, es verdad que yo hice todo eso! ¡Pero, lo que estos _inteligentes y astutos_ ninjas no son capaces de entender, es que fui controlado por otro humano, imbécil como estos, para atacar esta aldea, junto a sus habitantes!-

Bolt abrió los ojos, más sorprendido.

-¡El Hokage solo dijo eso porque ayudaste en la guerra, demonio!-

-¡Miren, si a ustedes, mocosos, no se le entran las cosas en la cabeza, es problema de ustedes, NO MÍO!- rugió Kurama- ¡Y dejen a estos niños fuera de esto!- exigió.

-No creo que este pequeño se te acerque- aseguró el ninja renegado, causante de todo. Kurama lo miró con odio.

Pero, para sorpresa de los presentes, Bolt le dio una patada a aquel ninja, aunque sin efecto. El renegado bajo la mirada.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN NO ES MENTIROSO!- le gritó el pequeño- ¡SI KURAMA-CHAN DICE QUE POR UN TIPO MALO CAUSO DAÑO, ES PORQUE DE VERDAD UN TIPO MALO ES EL RESPONSABLE-DATTEBASA!-

"_Bolt…"_ Kurama lo miró sin poder creerlo.

El ninja renegado lo quedo mirando, y, de un movimiento, le golpeo la nuca, haciendo que cayera inconsciente a la nieve.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La ira, hasta ahora controlada por el nueve colas, explotó al ver como acababan de lastimar a uno de sus mocosos…

-¡MALDITOS…!- Kurama se les abalanzó, pero por detrás, desde los callejones, saltaron los dos ninjas de antes, y lanzaron sellos explosivos contra el zorro, quien no logro esquivarlos y se vio envuelto en la explosión.

Kurama, por el impacto, fue lanzado fuera del tejado, y, aunque se agarró a él con sus garras, no logro retenerse, y cayó con fuerza al callejón, bastante lastimado.

-¡Esta abajo!- un ninja sacó su kunai.

-Espera. Hicimos suficiente escándalo. Pronto vendrán los ANBU- lo detuvo el ninja causante de la ira del zorro, quien levantó al inconsciente Bolt, y se asomó por el tejado, para ver a Kurama levantarse de apoco- ¡Demonio!- lo llamó. El zorro lo miró enfurecido, y más al ver que tenía agarrado a su mocoso-Si quieres de regreso a los niños, ven al bosque. Solo. Si sentimos que te siguen, creo que me veré en la obligación de terminar con la vida de uno. Tal vez, empiece primero con la niña…- Kurama abrió los ojos, asustado y enojado- Sabrás encontrarnos- y, con los demás ninjas, desapareció.

-¡ESPERA!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, pero sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y cayó de golpe en la nieve- Es… Espera- el zorro intento levantarse, y logro vislumbrar como se llevaban a sus mocosos- Regre… Regrésamelos…- levantó su mano en dirección hacia ellos-… Bolt… Himawari…-y cayó al piso, agotado.

"_Mocosos… lo lamento…"_ y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y se detuvo.

Hinata, al darse cuenta, también se detuvo, y miró extrañada a su marido.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

El rubio apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se mordió el labio.

-Acabo… de sentir… Nunca antes lo había sentido…- puso su mano en su pecho- Kurama… está asustado, enojado… desesperado…- miró a su mujer, que se había quedado quieta-… Algo malo ha pasado-

* * *

_**-¡Las lágrimas que me comprimen me deprimen, pero son legítimas, así que no me desaniman…!-**_

_**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- golpeé a Bee con mi Notebook- ¡Tú ya apareciste! ¡No te coles!-**_

_**-¡Oh! ¡Yo estoy aquí porque represento a mis fanáticos y les notifico las nuevas! ¡Yeah!-**_

_**-¡Bee, ahora le toca la despedida a Kakashi!- señale al peliblanco, quien leía "Tácticas Icha Icha", al lado del Hachibi.**_

_**-Tiene razón, Bee. Además, él tiene más fanáticos que tú- le recordó Gyuki.**_

_**-¡No, porque yo soy el gran Killer Bee, y pico como abeja asesina…!-**_

_**-¡Y te largas como comadreja cantarina!- le di un buen golpe, esta vez con la sartén, dejándolo nockaut en el piso- ¡Y tú!- señale a Kakashi, quien se asomó un poco por el libro- ¡Deja de leer eso! ¡Si no fuera una obra de Jiraiya…!-**_

_**-Ya, ya…- Kakashi volvió a la lectura- No te enojes-**_

_**-¡Estoy enojada porque me molesta la situación en la que esta Kurama!-refunfuñe.**_

_**"Pero eres tú la que escribe…" Kakashi me miró con una gota en la cabeza.**_

_**-Me sorprende, de verdad, que estés tan relajado- admitió el ocho colas, captando la atención del peliblanco.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?- parpadeo curioso.**_

_**-Porque el Kyubi suele ser bastante agresivo, y ahora, que los niños de Naruto fueron secuestrados, no me extrañaría que moviera cielo, mar, tierra y la aldea de la hoja para encontrarlos-explicó Gyuki.**_

_**Kakashi se quedó en blanco.**_

_**-¿Ah…?-**_

_**-En otras palabras- me cruce se brazos y miré al Hogake, que estaba de piedra- Si no encuentras pronto a los dos mocosos, más que seguro Kurama hará "el desastre" por encontrarlos-**_

_**Kakashi puso cara de muerto viviente, mientras se le resbala el libro de las manos.**_

_**-¿Por qué…?- se arrinconó en una esquina, con aura deprimente, descolocándome junto al Hachibi- ¿Por qué… de entre todos los Hokage, tengo que lidiar con el genio de Kurama…? ¿Por qué me lo ponen tan difícil…?-**_

_**-¡Vamos, Kakashi, anímate!- le pedí- ¡Anda, da la despedida, eso debe animarte!-**_

_**-Ah… si… A todos los lectores, gracias por seguir la historia... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar…- pidió con un aura deprimente, al igual que su cara.**_

_**-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Vas a espantar a los lectores! ¡Y no estamos en Hallowen para que pongas esa cara!-**_

_**-¡El Hokage está triste y eso consiste en que su campana tiene canas!-**_

_**-¡Para empezar él es peliblanco! ¡No tiene canas! ¡¿Y aún sigues aquí?!-**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y no olviden comentar ^^!**_


	9. El Guardián

_**El Guardián **_

* * *

"_¡Kurama-chan! ¡Kurama-chan!"_

El zorro frunció levemente el entre ceño. ¿Por qué oía a su mocoso…? ¿Estaba… llorando?

"_¡Kurama-chan!" _Ahora era la mocosa, que lloraba desconsoladamente…

El zorro intento levantarse, pero todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Los gritos de ayuda de sus mocosos empezaban a alejarse.

-No… Mocosos… Esperen… Mocosos…-

-Es un sueño-

-Mocosos…-

-Kurama-chan, estas soñando-

Entonces sintió algo húmedo en su frente. Frunció el ceño, y abrió levemente los ojos.

Estaba en un cuarto color crema, uno que nunca había visto. Había una ventana a su lado, por lo que supo que ya era de noche, y nevaba bastante. Miró al otro lado, para ver a Sarada, que le pasaba un paño húmedo en la cabeza.

-¿Tú…?- la miró frunciendo el ceño. Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

-Gastaste mucho chakra, sufriste varias contusiones, quemaduras graves, y tu estomago está dañado- recito la niña, mientras el zorro se miraba. Tenía vendada sus patas delanteras, cuatro de sus colas, una oreja, y su estómago- Eso dijo mamá-

-¿Qué… rayos hago aquí?- el zorro se sobó la cabeza, sintiendo que le daba mil vueltas.

-No estoy segura- la niña se acomodó los lentes- Pero en la tarde, hubo disturbios en la aldea, y Kakashi-san te trajo. Le pidió a mamá que te atendiera, mientras iba a buscar a Bolt y a Himawari-chan. No lo comprendo-admitió.

El zorro la miró de reojo, y después miró por la ventana.

Claro, sus mocosos habían sido secuestrados por aquellos ninjas renegados. Kakashi junto a sus ANBU debieron haber llegado después que aquellos malditos escaparan, y, al encontrarlo herido e inconsciente, lo llevó con el único ninja médico que podía atenderlo sin problemas.

"_Mocosos…"_ cerro los ojos, enojado.

Intento moverse, pero solo consiguió gemir de dolor.

-¿Quieres que llame a Mamá?- preguntó Sarada- Dijo algo sobre que es difícil curarte o algo así-

-Claro…- el zorro, aunque le costó, junto sus manos- Es porque estoy compuesto de chakra… Podré curarme si recupero el chakra perdido- y empezó a meditar.

Sarada lo quedó mirando, sin poder disimular curiosidad.

-¿Qué les paso a Bolt y a Himawari-chan?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió el zorro, sin desconcentrarse.

-Pues si lo es, _Shannaro_-

La puerta se abrió, y entro Sakura, que tenía un ungüento en la mano.

-Mamá, Kurama-chan ya despertó- aviso Sarada.

-No me llames así- gruño levemente el zorro, sin desconcentrarse.

Sakura se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Sarada, ¿podrías guardar esto en la repisa?- le preguntó, entregándole el ungüento. La niña asintió, recibió el frasco, y se fue.

La mujer de pelo rosa se sentó frente al zorro, quien seguía acumulando chakra.

-… ¿Dónde están Bolt y Himawari-chan?-

Las orejas del zorro se movieron levemente.

-Contesta… Tú los estabas cuidando. ¿Qué les pasó?- la pelirosa apretó sus puños, nerviosa.

¿Qué les pasó…? Él no estaba seguro. Aún estaba recordando lo que le ocurrió después de haberse visto afectado por aquellos sellos explosivos, y caído del tejado…

"_¡Demonio! Si quieres de regreso a los niños, ven al bosque. Solo. Si sentimos que te siguen, creo que me veré en la obligación de terminar con la vida de uno. Tal vez, empiece primero con la niña…"_

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se asustó Sakura.

El zorro no contesto, se empezó a levantar.

-¡Aún no puedes…!- empezó a detenerlo, pero el zorro la miró con sus ojos rojos.

-No sabías como curarme, ¿verdad? Yo estoy hecho de chakra- le recordó, y, de un tirón, se arrancó la venda de su estómago, para que ella viera que no había herida- Me encargue de la más complicada- se bajó de la cama.

-¿Adónde vas?- Sakura se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Mocosa, ya tuve suficiente de ninjas de Konoha por hoy- aseguró, molesto- Muévete-

-¿Dónde están Bolt y Himawari-chan?- pregunto la mujer, temblando.

-Como si yo supiera…-

-¡Kurama!- lo calló Sakura- ¡Los han buscado por toda la aldea! ¡Los ANBU, Lee-san, Sai, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru-kun…! ¡También han buscado por los alrededores…! ¡Pero nadie los ha encontrado!- la pelirosa lo miró, entre angustiada y enojada- Kakashi-sensei te trajo malherido… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los niños?-

El zorro la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que no era el único preocupado por sus mocosos. Se sentó de mala gana.

-Nos atacaron, unos ninjas renegados-

-¿Renegados…? ¿Cómo el que te atacó en el festival?- se sorprendió Sakura.

-Al principio me persiguieron, y, después, tomaron de rehenes a los mocosos. No pude detenerlos. Eran pocos, pero bastante hábiles en el uso de armas- gruño levemente al recordar como aquel ninja de la cadena había aprovechado la oportunidad para clavarle la kunai en su estómago-… Y se los llevaron-

Sakura se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-¿No te dijeron…?-

-Debo ir solo al bosque, si no, mataran a Himawari- gruño el zorro. Sakura lo miró asustada.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! No lo entiendo-

-Es simple, mocosa: Esos idiotas desean matarme por haber atacado la aldea aquella vez-

-Pero… Pero… ¡Kakashi-sensei dijo que tu no lo hiciste…!-

-¿Te parece que le creyeron?-

Sakura apretó sus puños, enojada.

-Iré contigo-

-No-

-¡Soy un ninja medico!-

Kurama la quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso…? ¡Ellos no tocaran a los mocosos mientras vaya solo!- rugió enojado.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes quienes son esos ninjas!-se defendió Sakura.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Mami- llamo Sarada, abriéndola- Kakashi-san llegó-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura se acercó al Hokage, quien entró en la habitación. Parecía bastante cansado, y algo pálido.

-¿Cómo esta Kurama…?- pregunto, pero el zorro se le abalanzó de golpe, tirándolo al piso con fuerza.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Dijiste que ya no tendría problemas con ninjas renegados!- rugió enojado Kurama, asustando a Sakura y a Sarada, quien se ocultó detrás de su madre. Kakashi lo miró tristemente, sin sorprenderse por su actitud- ¡Me lo dijiste! ¡Y ahora…! ¡Los mocosos…!- el zorro tembló, sorprendiendo al peliblanco- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ESTA ALDEA ENTIENDA QUE QUIERO VIVIR TRANQUILO?!-

Sarada se aferró a su madre, mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación, interrumpido por los gruñidos del zorro.

Kakashi lo miró tristemente.

-… Kurama, te debo una disculpa. Una muy grande, aunque me temo que no servirá de nada, porque no traerá de regreso a Bolt y a Himawari-chan…-

-¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI YA HUBIERAN…!- rugió Kurama, pero no se sintió capaz de terminar la frase. Sus mocosos no podían estar… Apretó con fuerza sus puños-… Al menos… ¿Los encontraron?-pregunto, intentando calmarse.

-Tenemos pistas- respondió Kakashi, serio.

-¿Qué pistas?- pregunto Sakura de inmediato, mientras Kurama se bajaba del Hokage, quien se levantó.

-Gracias a que interrogamos a Youta, el ninja que te atacó en el festival de invierno, descubrimos que este grupo de renegado estaba planeando esto de antemano-

-¿Planearlo…? ¿Cómo?-se sorprendió la mujer.

-Estaban esperando. Ellos sabían que, en algún momento, Naruto debía invocar a Kurama. Tal vez para ayudarlo durante un combate, por ejemplo-

-Y, cuando me sintieron fuera, decidieron actuar-gruñó enojado Kurama.

-Eso no es lo más alarmante. Al parecer, Youta era el más débil del grupo, y casi arruinó su plan cuando te atacó aquella vez. En cambio, el resto del grupo perteneció a _Raíz_-

Kurama y Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Raíz…? Ya veo, consideran que es una razón laboral el querer eliminarme- gruñó enojado el zorro.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿tiene idea de donde pueden estar los niños?- preguntó Sakura, más nerviosa.

-Según la memoria de Youta, tenían varias guaridas, pero tienen a un usuario de _genjutsu_…-

-Mocoso, ¿tienes a alguien buscándolos por el bosque?- interrumpió Kurama.

-Sí-

-Ordénales que se retiren-

-¿Ah?- Sakura lo miró sin creer lo que escuchó- ¡¿Acaso sabes dónde están?!-

-No, pero puedo sentir el odio de ellos. Podré encontrarlos-

-Está bien- asintió serio el Hokage.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei…-

-Escucha, Sakura. Debes de saber cómo son las cosas en _Raíz_, por Sai- le recordó el peliblanco- Son peligrosos. Si quieren que Kurama vaya solo, no podemos entrometernos. Ellos estarían dispuestos a quitarles la vida a los niños si sienten espías-

Sakura frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que el Hokage tenía razón.

-¿Podrás ir con esas heridas?- Kakashi miró al zorro, quien ya se subía al borde de la ventana.

-_Tsch_. No necesito que se preocupen por mí. Preocúpate por esos renegados- gruñó el zorro, y los miró de reojo- Traeré a los mocosos- y se fue de un salto.

Sarada cerró los ojos y junto sus manos. Quería que Kurama-chan encontrara a sus amigos.

* * *

Mientras, en el bosque nevado, bastante lejos de Konoha, uno de los ninjas renegados estaba sentado, formando el genjutsu que lo mantenía oculto, junto a sus dos camaradas, y a los pequeños Uzumaki, quienes estaban sentados, vigilados por los dos ninjas.

Bolt miraba enojado a los adultos, mientras Himawari se restregaba los ojos, asustada, mientras temblaba de frio, ya que aquellos ninjas, por alguna razón, les habían quitado sus abrigos.

-¿Cuándo va a venir la bestia?- se molestó uno de los ninjas.

-No creo que venga- opinó su compañero.

-¡Kurama-chan va a venir y les va a patear el…!- empezó a decir Bolt, pero recibió un coscorrón por parte de uno de los renegados.

-¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte?!- exigió exasperado el ninja- ¡Haz estado gritando todo el día!-

-¡Cállate tú!- Bolt lo miró desafiante- ¡Ya verás que temblarás cuando Kurama-chan venga-dattebasa!-aseguró, y recibió otro coscorrón.

-Ese demonio tiene los minutos contados- aseguró el otro ninja- Y, si no viene. Tú hermana los tendrá- miró a Himawari, quien empezó a temblar.

-¡¿Qué tienes contra mi hermana?!- pregunto enojado, poniéndose frente a la niña.

-No es necesario que sea ella. Tal vez seas tu-y le dieron la espalda.

Bolt lo miró enojado.

-Bolt, tengo miedo- gimió Himawari.

-Tranquila. Kurama-chan vendrá y nos salvará-dattebasa- le aseguró a su hermanita, que lloraba en silencio.

-Tengo hambre, y mucho frio…- gimió la pequeña, restregándose los ojos- Kurama-chan… ¿Dónde estás?-

Bolt la miró tristemente. Él también tenía hambre, frío, y le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenía que actuar fuerte frente a su hermana. Era su misión cuidarla.

-Ya verás que cuando Kurama-chan nos salve, comeremos un montón de ramen-dattebasa- le sonrió- Y nos vamos a dormir en su pelaje tan acogedor- Himawari asintió, restregándose los ojos.

-Lo dudo- les dijo de los ninjas- El resto de nosotros están dispersos por el bosque. Cuando vean cerca al demonio, se encargaran de él-

Bolt frunció el ceño, molesto. Himawari cerró los ojos, temblado de miedo por su amigo zorro.

En eso, ambos ninjas se fijaron que un pájaro se había posado en una de las ramas del árbol que tenían detrás, botando un poco de nieve. Fruncieron levemente el ceño. Como ex-ninjas de Raíz, eran bastante precavidos, pero aun así ignoraron al ave.

Bolt y Himawari, en cambio, miraron al pájaro, que, o era impresión de ellos, o el animal alado se había quedado mirándolos.

Entonces, de repente, el pájaro voló en picada contra el ninja que tenía el genjutsu que los ocultaba, arañándolo con fuerza en la cara.

El genjutsu se deshizo.

-¡Quítenmelo!- exigió el ninja, moviendo los brazos.

Sus compañeros fueron en su ayuda. Bolt tomo la mano de su hermana, y se fueron corriendo con la velocidad que los caracterizaba tanto, adentrándose al bosque cubierto de fría nieve.

-¡Largo!- uno de los ninjas sacó una kunai, y con eso espantó al pájaro- Ya sabía yo que tenías cara de espantapájaros-

-¡No es graciosos!- el ninja se sobo la cara.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Y los niños?!-

Los tres renegados se dieron cuenta que sus pequeños rehenes no estaban.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Himawari!- ambos hermanos empezaron a correr por el bosque, pero, de golpe, aparecieron los tres ninjas, rodeándolos.

La pequeña se ocultó detrás de su hermano, asustada.

-Son muy escurridizos- les comentó un ninja, acercándose a ellos.

-No volverán a escaparse-

-¡Déjenos en paz!- Bolt hizo un sello de manos, sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas.

-¡¿Sabe hacer un ninjutsu?!-

-_¡Jutsu Sexy!_-se creó una estela de humo, y de ella salió la versión femenina de Kurama- _No sean malos~_-pidió, guiñándoles el ojo.

Los tres ninjas se quedaron completamente en blanco, y, aprovechando eso, la versión femenina los golpeo con tanta fuerza con sus colas, que quedaron nockaut en el piso.

-¡JA, JA!- Bolt desactivo el jutsu, mirando sumamente divertido a los tres renegados, con un chillón en la cabeza cada uno- ¡¿A qué no se lo esperaban-dattebasa?! ¡Y Kurama-chan diciendo que era un jutsu que no valía la pena!-

-A mí no me gustó mucho- admitió Himawari, inflando los cachetes.

-¡Está bien!- se rió su hermano- Vamos- la tomo de la mano- ¡Kurama-chan nos espera!- y empezaron a correr.

* * *

Kurama aterrizó en las ramas de un árbol haciendo que cayera un poco de nieve, pero se quedó quieto.

Podía sentirlos… Eran varias fuentes de odio a su alrededor. Gruñó levemente, dándose cuenta que, al parecer, tendría que enfrentarse con algunos renegados antes de poder encontrar a sus mocosos…

"_Bolt, Himawari. Espérenme un poco más"_

* * *

En la aldea de la hoja, en la terraza de la mansión del Hokage, donde Kakashi, junto a varios ANBU, Sakura, quien tenía de la mano a Sarada, más algunos ninjas, esperaban a las tropas que se habían retirado del bosque.

Aparecieron Kiba, encima de Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, y otros ninjas.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡¿Por qué nos pidió retirarnos?! ¡Los niños pueden estar en el bosque!- señalo enojado Kiba. Akamaru ladró de acuerdo.

-Debe de tener una buena razón- sugirió Tenten, intentando calmarlo.

-Es por la seguridad de los niños- aseguró Kakashi- Si los secuestradores encuentran a otros ninjas, mientras Kurama los busca, peligrarán-

-¿Kurama…? ¿Él fue a…?- Kiba señalo el bosque, sorprendido.

-Sí… Solo debemos esperar- asintió el peliblanco.

-Pero aun así. Son ninjas peligrosos- admitió Lee, meditativo- ¡Deberíamos ir a ayudar a _Kurama-kun_!-

Eso dejo en blanco a los presentes.

-¿Eh…? Lee-kun… No creo que sea conveniente llamar a Kurama por "_kun"_\- aseguró Kakashi, recordando como el zorro solo permitía que los niños lo llamaran con _"chan"…_

-¡Sí, deberíamos ir a ayudarlo!- aseguró Lee, ignorando al peliblanco- ¡Con nuestro poder de la juventud, le daríamos un gran apoyo!-

-E-Este… Lee-kun-

-¡Decidido!- sonrió entusiasmado Lee- ¡Vamos, amigos, es hora de ayudar a nuestro camarada de Konoha, Kurama-kun! ¡CON NUESTRA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO…!-

-¡LEE, IDIOTA!- Tenten le dio tal golpe en el rostro con su enorme abanico de papel, que lo mando a volar- ¡ESCUCHA AL HOKAGE!-

Kakashi suspiró… Ojala Kurama no tuviera problemas peores que intentar controlar a Lee…

* * *

Bolt y Himawari se detuvieron, cansados.

-Vamos, Himawari-

-Yo… Bolt, no puedo- la pequeña se abrazó, temblando de frio, y de miedo. Su hermano le sonrió, y la subió a su espalda.

-No te preocupes. Tú hermano está a tu lado- le sonrió.

La niña, más segura, asintió.

Ambos Uzumaki miraron al frente, para ver al pájaro que había atacado al ninja del genjutsu aterrizar frente a ellos.

-Gracias, pájaro-chan- sonrió Himawari.

El ave los miró inclinando la cabeza, se elevó, y se posó en la cabeza de Himawari, quien sonrió.

-Parece que le gustas- sonrió divertido Bolt, empezando a caminar entre la nieve, la cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-¿Crees que papi nos deje quedárnoslo?- pregunto Himawari, más calmada.

-Primero que se lleve bien con Kurama-chan-dattebasa- el pequeño rubio sonrió divertido al imaginarse al zorro gruñéndole al pajarito que le quitaba a su niña de los girasoles.

Al escuchar el nombre del zorro, Himawari se deprimió.

-Kurama-chan está bien, ¿verdad?- miró nerviosa a su hermano- Esos ninjas hablan muy mal de Kurama-chan. No me gusta… ¿Por qué quieren lastimar a Kurama-chan?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- No quiero que lo lastimen-

-Tranquila- sonrió Bolt- Kurama-chan les dará su merecido-dattebasa-prometió.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó uno de los ninjas renegados, sacando sus shuriken.

Él, junto a tres compañeros más, estaban de espaldas cada uno, observando las ramas de los arboles a su alrededor.

-¡No te distraigas!-

En ese momento, una _Biju Dama_ salió disparada de entre las ramas de un árbol, e impacto directamente en los cuatro renegados, provocando tal explosión que la zona destruida quedó sin pizca de nieve, y los ninjas, heridos e inconscientes, a varios metros de esta.

Kurama aterrizó cerca de un árbol. Había estado siguiendo las emociones negativas, y encontrado a ese grupo de ninjas, pero no estaban sus mocosos. Tenía que moverse rápido, esa explosión podría alertar a los otros…

Saltó a tiempo para esquivar una kunai con sellos explosivos. El zorro miró enojado al ninja que aterrizó frente a él. Era el de la cadena.

Kurama gruñó enojado, listo para volver a darle su merecido a ese renegado.

-Demonio, sabíamos que ibas a venir. Y parece que ahora no te contienes con nosotros- comentó sarcásticamente, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros inconscientes, sacudiendo su cadena.

-¿Dónde están los niños?- rugió enojado Kurama.

-¿Dónde…? Creo que llegaste tarde-

Kurama se quedó quieto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exigió saber, enfurecido.

El ninja sonrió, y le lanzó al zorro dos prendas de ropa, las cuales estaban totalmente desgarradas.

Eran las chaquetitas de Bolt y Himawari.

Kurama abrió los ojos, totalmente conmocionado. Tanto así, que no esquivo la cadena que le lanzó el ninja, la cual se enredó en su cuello, y, con fuerza, lo lanzó contra un árbol, haciendo que el zorro chocara contra él, partiéndolo a la mitad.

El renegado sonrió al darse cuenta que la mentira de las chaquetas rotas hubiera funcionado tan bien. El zorro estaba totalmente imposibilitado para luchar…

Entonces, de repente, la cadena se puso tensa, sorprendiéndolo.

-… ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?- le preguntó Kurama, entre los escombros del árbol, sujetando con fuerza la cadena. El ninja abrió los ojos, sorprendido- ¿Realmente pensabas que caería en ese viejo truco?- entonces, de la mano con la que se aferraba a la cadena, empezó a desprenderse el chakra del zorro, y se extendió rápidamente hasta llegar al ninja- ¡No me subestimes!-

Entonces el ninja se vio rodeado de una oscuridad que lo dejo aterrado. Podía sentirlo, el odio del zorro lo estaba absorbiendo… Gritó un grito sordo.

El renegado cayó de golpe al piso, con los ojos en blanco, mientras el chakra de Kurama volvía a su dueño.

El zorro rompió la cadena de su cuello, mirando con desprecio al ninja que sucumbió ante su oscuridad.

Solo Naruto era capaz de usar su chakra sin problemas.

Se quedó quieto al sentir un aroma familiar en el ambiente. Empezó a olfatear detenidamente, y, cuando captó la esencia de una colonia de frutilla, que estaba cercana a unas fuentes de odio, echó a correr en aquella dirección.

* * *

-Himawari, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado Bolt a su hermanita, quien estaba tosiendo.

-… Tengo frio… y sueño- empezó a quedarse dormida, pero, el pájaro en su cabeza, picoteó su cabellera- Pájaro-chan, malo…- murmuro.

Bolt estornudo. Estaba igual de cansado que su hermanita…

Negó con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Kurama-chan: _Eres su hermano mayor, y tu misión es protegerla, ¿me equivoco?_

No, no se equivocaba. Él cuidaría a su hermanita a como dé lugar.

El pájaro, de repente, dejó de picotear la cabeza de la agotada Himawari. Bolt se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y, cuando se detuvo extrañado, una kunai se clavó cerca de su pie, asustándolo.

-¡Niño!- los tres ninjas que los habían retenido aparecieron frente a ellos, claramente enojados.

-Ho-Hola…- Bolt retrocedió, intentando sonreír, bastante nervioso.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese estúpido jutsu?!- uno de ellos sacó dos kunai.

-¡Basta de esperar al zorro! ¡Los mataremos ahora!-

El niño retrocedió asustado, mientras Himawari empezó a temblar. El pájaro empezó a mover sus alas y a piar.

Los tres renegados se les abalanzaron con sus armas en mano.

Himawari, asustada, cerró los ojos.

Bolt los miró asustado.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- gritó.

Entonces los tres ninjas fueron rodeados por nueve colas por detrás, que los agarraron con una fuerza descomunal, y los lanzaron contra los árboles, partiéndolos a la mitad.

Bolt y Himawari abrieron los ojos, para ver al zorro de nueve colas darles la espalda, gruñendo totalmente furioso a los renegados.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se alegraron los dos niños.

-¡El demonio!- los ninjas se levantaron.

-Se arrepentirán…- murmuro enojado Kurama.

Los tres ninjas formaron sellos de mano.

_-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!-_los tres ninjas lanzaron por la boca bolas de fuego de gran tamaño, que se abalanzaron a Kurama y los niños.

El zorro se abalanzo a los niños, haciendo que ambos cayeran en su lomo, y, de un salto, logró esquivar el jutsu, aterrizando en un árbol cercano. El pájaro se fue volando.

Kurama miró de reojo a sus mocosos, que lo miraban atónito.

-¿Qué están esperando?- les gruñó- ¡Siéntense! Si siguen así, se caerán- les aseguró, mirando a los ninjas, que empezaban a formar otro jutsu.

-Ku-Kurama-chan…- Bolt, al igual que Himawari, lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No me des un discurso sentimental!- lo detuvo Kurama-¡Demonios, eres igual a tu padre!-

-_Magen: Shizumu-_ recito el ninja especializado en los genjutsus.

En ese mismo momento, tanto Kurama, como los dos pequeños, entraron en la ilusión del ninja. El zorro miró abajo, al sentir como era succionado por unas arenas movedizas. Los niños gritaron asustados, en cambio, Kurama empezó a concentrar chakra, logrando deshacer el genjutsu, sorprendiendo al ninja.

El zorro levantó la mirada, al darse cuenta que el genjutsu era una distracción, ya que los otros dos ninjas se le habían abalanzado por arriba.

_-Katon: Housenka no Jutsu__-_ lanzaron sus kunai, que fueron envueltas por fuego.

-¡Kurama-chan!- grito Bolt.

-¡Ya lo sé!- el zorro gruño, y, de un movimiento con sus colas, desvió la trayectoria de las kunai, sorprendiendo a sus atacantes.

El zorro hizo aparecer una bola de chakra en su boca

-_¡Biju Dama!_\- escupió la esfera, que le dio directamente a los ninjas, que, al estar en el aire, no pudieron esquivarlas, siendo arrojados lejos por una gran magnitud de fuerza, que hizo que el zorro cubriera a los niños con sus colas y clavara sus garras en la madera.

El ninja del genjutsu se cubrió con sus brazos, y, cuando paso el ataque, sus dos compañeros cayeron cerca de él. Los miró asustado, y más cuando Kurama aterrizó, con los niños sujetos con fuerza a él.

-¿Te rindes?- gruñó el zorro.

-¡Cállate, monstruo!- el ninja hizo unos sellos- _¡Tatsumaki!_\- creó un tornado, el cual, antes de aumentar en tamaño, desapareció porque una mano de chakra rojo lo traspasó, y golpeo al renegado, lanzándolo al piso con gran fuerza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Kurama bufó satisfecho, mientras la mano de chakra regresaba a él. El zorro miró de reojo a los dos mocosos, que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Estaban a salvo.

-¡Kurama-chan es genial~!- lo abrazaron, asfixiándolo, y tirándolo a la nieve.

-M-Mocosos… Les dije… no se pongan sentimentales- jadeo el zorro.

-Kurama-chan… tenía miedo- admitió Himawari.

-¡Gracias por venir, Kurama-chan!- sonrió Bolt.

Kurama los quedo mirando, y suspiró derrotado.

-Ya… suéltenme-

-¡No!- lo abrazaron con más fuerza.

Kurama se levantó, aunque eso no cambio nada, ya que los niños lo abrazaban, sentados en su lomo.

-Miren, si se van a poner así, al menos que sea cuando regresemos a casa. Aún quedan renegados en el bosque- advirtió Kurama. Los niños se quedaron quietos-Pero no se preocupen. Me encargaré de todos- agregó, al verlos así.

-Kurama-chan, tú también nos extrañaste- sonrió Bolt.

-¡C-Claro que no!-

-¡Sí que sí! Estás rosa- sonrió Himawari.

Kurama los quedó mirando, sintiendo como se ponía rojo…

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Estás viendo cosas, mocosa!-

Los niños rieron divertidos.

-Mocosos, realmente les gusta ser el centro de atención- aseguró el zorro, sonriendo. Ahora podía respirar en paz.

Miró a su alrededor. Aún podía sentir dos fuentes de odio… Quedaban dos ninjas renegados.

Entonces se fijó, por primera vez, en el pájaro a su lado, que piaba de vez en cuando.

-Piérdete- con una de sus colas, le dio un toquecito, mandándolo a volar.

-¿Eh?- Bolt y Himawari lo miraron curiosos.

-No es nada- aseguró el zorro, y, en ese momento, el pájaro volvió, esta vez empezó a picotearle la cabeza- ¡Oye!- intento sacarse al pájaro- ¡Lárgate, plumífero!-

-Kurama-chan, él es Pájaro-chan- sonrió Himawari.

-¿Ah…?-

El volador se posó en la cabeza de la niña. Kurama lo quedo mirando, y, con sus dedos, lo volvió a mandar a volar.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari infló los cachetes-¡Que malo!-

-Gracias-

-¡No era un alago-dattebasa!-

El zorro lo ignoró, dio un saltó, y empezó a pasar entre ramas, haciendo que los niños se sujetaran. No tenía tiempo para jugar, debía sacar a los niños del bosque cuanto antes.

Bolt se quedó mirando al zorro, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras que le habían dicho aquellos ninjas sobre el ataque a Konoha, antes de separarlos...

-Oye, Kurama-chan…-llamó. El zorro movió una oreja-¿Sabes? Yo creo que eres inocente-aseguró.

El zorro no respondió.

-¡Los malos son los ninjas que te atacan!-aseguró, molesto- No saben perdonar, son personas malas por eso-dattebasa-

Kurama sonrió levemente.

-Aunque quieras, no harás que cambien de opinión- le comentó, sorprendiéndolo- Están llenos de odio, y eso los ciega. Quieren tener a alguien a quien culpar, para así no sentirse vacíos…- lo miró de reojo- Eso es algo que sé muy bien, porque lo viví…- eso dejo sorprendido al pequeño- Pero tu padre, je, ese mocoso, me hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente-

Bolt sonrió.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-Nada que te importe, mocosa-

-Kurama-chan, malo. Ya que te pones así, no te diré como nos escapamos de los malos- infló los cachetes.

-¿Escapar? ¿No los tenían capturados?-

-Pues sí- sonrió la niña- Pero Bolt logró engañar a las personas malas-

-¿El mocoso?- el zorro los miró de reojo- ¿Y qué hiciste?-

-¡Use mi gran técnica, _Jutsu Sexy: Kurama-chwan!_\- sonrió el niño.

Kurama aterrizó en una rama, quedándose sumamente quieto. Los pequeños lo miraron curiosos.

-Mocoso… ¿Qué acabas… de decir?-

-Que use una versión femenina de Kurama-chan para salir- sonrió el rubio.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…!?- rugió enojado el zorro, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos- ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESOS NINJAS… VIERON ESO?!-

-Sí- sonrió Bolt.

-¡Bastardo…!- Kurama lo miró con ganas de darle una buena tunda- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso para mí?!- preguntó, enfurecido. Bolt negó- ¡ENTONCES NO VUELVAS A HACERLO FRENTE A OTROS! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

-Kurama-chan, gruñón-

-¡No soy gruñón! ¡Es que lo que hiciste…! ¡AL QUE HUMILLAS ES A MI!-y no pudo evitar lamentarse- Y yo preocupado por ustedes y me hacen esto…-

-¡Lo sabía, Kurama-chan nos extrañaba-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, al igual que su hermanita.

-¡AHORA ME ARREPIENTO!-

_-Katon: Ryuusei-_

Kurama miró para atrás, y dio un salto rápido para esquivar aquel fuego que se les abalanzó.

El zorro aterrizó en la nieve, y, frente a él, aparecieron los otros dos ninjas renegados. Empezó a gruñir al darse cuenta que uno de ellos era el que había secuestrado a Bolt, el cual no llevaba la capucha, por lo que se le veía el pelo negro.

-Maldito demonio- el otro ninja hizo una pose de manos.

-Este es tu final, _Kyubi_\- aseguró su compañero, haciendo la misma pose.

-¿Kurama-chan…?- Himawari miró asustada al zorro.

-Mocosa, quédate quieta. Todo estará bien- la miró de reojo.

_-¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__!_\- ambos ninjas lanzaron una enorme bola de fuego de la boca.

-¡Sujétense!- gruñó Kurama, y, cuando el fuego se le acerco lo suficiente, sacudió sus nueve colas de tal forma, que las dos bolas de fuego desaparecieron.

Entonces el suelo debajo de él se resquebrajó, y el ninja de pelo negro emergió de él, sorprendiendo al zorro.

_-¡Doton: Daichi Mae Geri!-_el ninja envolvió su pierna de chakra y le propinó tal patada a Kurama, sorprendiéndolo, que este rodó por unos metros, haciendo que los dos niños cayeran con fuerza a la nieve.

-Ay…- Bolt gimió, adolorido, con su hermanita abrazada a él- ¿Himawari…?-

-Me duele…- gimió la niña, a punto de llorar.

Entonces los dos niños sintieron algo detrás.

Kurama se incorporó adolorido, dándose cuenta que esos dos ninjas eran más fuertes que los anteriores, o ya empezaba a escasear de chakra… Si no fuera por la forma de cachorro, no tendría ese problema.

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar el grito de los niños.

-¡Mocosos!- se dio vuelta, para ver a esos dos ninjas sujetando a Himawari y a Bolt, dejándolos varios centímetros arriba de la nieve.

-¡Déjame-dattebasa!- Bolt pataleaba, intentando librarse del agarre del ninja de pelo negro.

-¡Kurama-chan!- gimió Himawari, asustada.

-¡Suéltenlos!- gruñó enfurecido Kurama- ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto!-

-Realmente, es increíble el ver cómo te preocupan dos niñitos, y no todas esas vidas que apagaste esa vez- le dijo sarcásticamente el que retenía a Himawari, mientras sacaba una kunai.

Kurama lo miró enfurecido.

-No te atrevas…-

-Entonces, ¿con cuál empezamos?- el ninja miró al que retenía a Bolt.

-Con la menor- el pelinegro miró a Kurama, quien gruñó con más fiereza.

El renegado apretó con fuerza su kunai y lo levantó a la altura de Himawari.

-¡Kurama-chan!- gritó asustada la niña.

-¡Deja a mi hermana-dattebasa!- pataleo con más fuerza Bolt- ¡KURAMA-CHAN!-

El zorro apretó sus puños, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras era rodeado de su chakra rojo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- rugió, y una estela de humo lo rodeo, haciendo que los dos ninjas se vieran obligados soltar a los niños para cubrirse, llegando a retroceder.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se enojaron ambos renegados.

-¡Himawari!- Bolt se le acercó gateando, mientras ella temblaba de miedo.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron quietos cuando una enorme mano de pelaje anaranjado aterrizo detrás de ellos, y por la sensación de tener algo encima…

Miraron hacia arriba, mientras todo el humo se despejaba.

Los ninjas dejaron de cubrirse, y se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, y, al mismo tiempo, aterrados al ver al enorme zorro de nueve colas que los miraba gruñendo, enfurecido.

Kurama había vuelto a su tamaño original.

Los dos niños estaban sin habla.

-¿Kurama-chan… creció?- murmuro atónita Himawari, sintiéndose diminuta al lado de la mano del zorro, que no se había puesto ahí por accidente. Con ese gesto, los estaba cubriendo de los renegados.

-¡Genial!- Bolt miró entusiasmado al zorro- ¡¿Esta es la verdadera forma de Kurama-chan-dattebasa?! ¡Hola, Kurama-chan!- empezó a ser señales, pero fue ignorado.

-¿Y bien, mocosos?- Kurama miró enfurecido a los ninjas que tenía en frente- ¿No decían algo sobre eliminarme…? ¿Qué esperan?-

-¿Pudo volver… a su verdadera forma?- murmuró sorprendido el ninja de cabello negro, empezando a hacer sellos.

-¡Si-Sigue siendo el mismo demonio que logramos nockear antes!- aseguró su compañero, imitando los sellos.

_-¡Katon: Taiyoui Kougeki!-_ ambos invocaron una llamarada de fuego que se abalanzó a Kurama.

El zorro, simplemente, sacudió una de sus colas, deteniendo la técnica, y, al mismo tiempo, deshaciéndola.

-No… No puede ser…-

-¿Terminaron?- Kurama gruñó, y su mano se abalanzo con gran fuerza hacia los renegados, no solo aplastándolos, sino que también creando un pequeño cráter.

Himawari y Bolt, detrás de la otra mano del zorro, no fueron afectados por la magnitud del choque. El rubio, con su hermanita abrazada a él, asustada, miró sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo preocupado al zorro.

El polvo se desvaneció, mostrando que los dos ninjas estaban retenidos entre los dedos del zorro. Los renegados estaban quietos, sin ser capaces de liberarse, ni de defenderse.

-No crean que fallé- gruñó Kurama- Ustedes, insectos, han cruzado una línea que desearan no haber cruzado… Se atrevieron a humillarme, me hirieron, intentaron asesinarme… Y se llevaron a mis mocosos, y estoy seguro que los hicieron pasar un mal rato… Como a mí… ¡Acabarlos de una no me saciará!-rugió con fuerza- _¡Un demonio!_ ¡Eso es lo que creen que soy! ¡Bien! ¡Lo seré!- el zorro levantó su otra mano, sorprendiendo a los niños- ¡Los haré sufrir hasta que me canse! ¡Disfrutare viéndolos morir lentamente!- extendió sus dedos, mostrando sus enormes garras-Veamos cuanto aguantan-

La enorme garra del zorro se abalanzó a los ninjas, pero…

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- Bolt y Himawari abrazaron la mano que retenía a los renegados, haciendo que el zorro detuviera su mano a tiempo, con sus garras a unos centímetros de las cabezas de sus mocosos…

Kurama los miró sorprendido. Los niños se aferraban a él con fuerza, nerviosos.

-¿Qué están haciendo…?- gruñó, enojado- ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?!-

-¡No queremos que Kurama-chan mate a esta gente-dattebasa!- grito Bolt, aferrándose con fuerza al pelaje anaranjado.

El zorro apretó con fuerza sus colmillos.

-¡ESTOS MALDITOS LOS SECUESTRARON! ¡INTENTARON MATARLOS!- les recordó, enfurecido- ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS PROTEGEN?!-

-¡Te equivocas!- aseguró Bolt.

Kurama se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Yo no defiendo a los malos! ¡Yo defiendo a Kurama-chan!- gimió Himawari, asustada, pero aun así no soltaba al zorro- ¡Ellos llaman de mala manera a Kurama-chan, pero… pero…!-

-¡Pero Kurama-chan será un demonio de verdad si los daña-dattebasa! ¡Porque lo hará por odio y rencor! ¡No dejaremos que Kurama-chan se vuelva malo!-prometió Bolt.

-¡No quiero que Kurama-chan odie!- aseguró Himawari.

El zorro miró sin poder creerlo a los dos pequeños, quienes, aferrados a su mano, tenían los ojos cerrados, temerosos de que él cambiara de opinión.

"¿_Sabes, Kyubi...? ¡Un día de estos, espero poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro! Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio_".

"_Tú ya no eres un monstruo... eres uno de mis compañeros de equipo de Konoha... Kurama_".

"_Mocosos…"_ Kurama cerró los ojos.

Era como ver a Naruto en dos personas distintas. Dos niños que, al igual que el padre, no querían que él cayera nuevamente en el odio y el rencor, aunque eso significara ponerse en peligro.

Abrió sus ojos rojos, para apreciar como sus niños seguían aferrados a él.

Desapareció en una estela de humo, haciendo que ambos pequeños cayeran en la nieve, y los renegados jadearan.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se asustaron, pero, al ver una silueta conocida en el origen del humo, corrieron hacia él.

El zorro de nueve colas había vuelto a su forma de cachorro.

Se sentía agotado. Había usado mucho chakra para obligar a su cuerpo a volver a su verdadera forma, y más cuando lo invirtió.

Kurama levantó la mirada al sentir a los niños llamarlo y correr hacia él.

-¡Kurama-chan!- lo abrazaron, asustados y aliviados.

-¡Yo sabía que Kurama-chan no haría algo malo!- Himawari se aferró con fuerza al zorro.

-¡Obvio…! ¡Kurama-chan es Kurama-chan! ¡Es el mejor-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, aunque temblaba más que su hermanita.

El zorro los quedó mirando, y, por primera vez, no exigió que dejaran de abrazarlo, y no era porque se sentía agotado. Sonrió, y le acaricio el cabello a cada uno.

-Mocosos engreídos… Siempre hacen lo que quieren- les aseguró cuando ellos se separaron, ambos restregándose los ojos.

-Kurama-chan también siempre hace lo que quiere- Bolt infló los cachetes- Dices que mami te dijo que yo no coma mucho de los dulces de la repisa, pero te los has estado comiendo-

-No recuerdo tal cosa- el zorro miró para otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan!-pataleo enojado Bolt.

El zorro sonrió cansado, sin darse cuenta que los ninjas renegados se sentaban, temblando bastante, sin poder creer que estuvieron a punto de morir a manos del nueve colas.

El ninja que había provocado la ira de Kurama apretó los puños, enfurecido al sentirse humillado. Rápidamente invocó una enorme shuriken, y la lanzó contra los niños.

El zorro levantó la mirada rápidamente.

En el momento en que los pequeños sintieron algo detrás, Kurama los cubrió con su cuerpo, botándolos al piso.

-Ay… ¡Eso dolió, Kurama-chan!- se quejó Bolt, pero se quedó quieto, al igual que su hermana.

El zorro había recibido la shuriken en la espalda.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se asustó la niña.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, Himawari…- murmuro Kurama, acariciándole el pelo negro.

"_Mocoso… esto es irónico… Cuando te enteraste de mí, aquel humano de nombre Iruka te protegió de la misma forma…" _El zorro sonrió levemente _"Que patético…"_

-Los… protegió- murmuró atónito el otro ninja… ¿Por qué aquella bestia hacía eso? Se arriesgaba para salvar a esos dos niños, incluso si eso significaba resultar herido.

Una cola de Kurama sacó la shuriken de su lomo, y la lanzó contra un árbol, clavándola. El zorro se incorporó un poco, dejando a los niños levantarse.

-¡Kurama-chan está herido!- se asustó Himawari, mientras el zorro se sentaba.

-Te dije… que no hagas escándalo-

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Bolt miró enojado a los dos ninjas- ¡Kurama-chan ganó! ¡Malos perdedores!-

-Bolt, pierdes el tiempo- le aseguró Kurama, volteándose. El rubio lo miró- Ese ninja está aterrorizado, así que no sirve razonar con él. Hasta esta asustando a su compañero-

Y era verdad. Aquel ninja de cabello negro ya estaba sacando unas kunai, frente al renegado que estaba dudando de lo que hacía.

"_Demonios… No me queda chakra, y no tengo tiempo suficiente para curarme"_ gruñó Kurama, y, en eso, Bolt y Himawari se pusieron frente al zorro.

-¡Deja a Kurama-chan!- pidió enojada Himawari.

-¡Metete con uno de tu tamaño-dattebasa!-exigió Bolt, señalándolo.

-Pe…- Kurama los miró sorprendido- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Lárguense!-

-¡No! ¡También queremos ayudar!-

-¡Esto no se trata de ayudar o no!- gruñó Kurama, pero no pudo evitar gemir.

-¡Kurama-chan!- los niños lo miraron asustados.

El ninja armado se les abalanzó.

"_Demonios…"_ se enfureció Kurama, dándose cuenta que no podía moverse, y lo peor era que sus mocosos estaban frente a él…

-_¡TÉCNICA SECRETA: NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA-DATTEBAYO!-_

De la nada, salió Naruto dándole una patada al ninja que iba a atacar al zorro y a los dos niños. El rubio estaba en estado _Biju_, con Hinata en su espalda.

Kurama y los pequeños se quedaron atónitos, al igual que el otro ninja.

El renegado pateado, por el impacto del golpe, chocó con fuerza contra unos árboles, partiéndolos, y se quedó inconsciente.

Naruto bufó molesto.

-Llegamos a tiempo- le comento a su esposa, quien se bajaba de su espalda. Por alguna razón, Hinata tenía los ojos dándole vueltas, y estaba pálida.

-Sí… es un alivio- asintió la mujer.

-Pa… pá…- murmuro Bolt, con los ojos brillando.

-Ma… mami…- Himawari empezó a llorar, y ambos se abalanzaron a Hinata, quien los abrazó contenta.

-Tranquilos, mis niños- sonrió la mujer- Todo está bien-

Naruto miraba conmovido la escena, dándose cuenta que tenía una ternurita de familia, cuando sintió la miradita de Kurama posada sobre él.

-Mocoso… ¿Cómo…?-

-¡Pues simple!- sonrió el rubio- Cuando sentí que tus emociones se estaban poniendo inestables, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver, así que entré en modo _Biju_, y estuve corriendo todo el día para llegar-dattebayo- Pero creo que maree un poco a Hinata con tanta velocidad-

-Eso explica porque estas en llamas-

-¡Es que me enoje con ese ninja…! ¿Y quién es? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Estas herido!- se le acerco asustado- Tranquilo-puso su mano en la cabeza del zorro, empezando a transmitirle chakra.

-Mocoso, intento decirte que realmente estas en llamas-Kurama lo quedó mirando, mientras, de apoco, sus heridas sanaban y recuperaba chakra.

Naruto parpadeo, y, al sentir olor a quemado, miró para abajo. Sus pies estaban, literalmente, en llamas.

-¡ME QUEMO!- el adulto empezó a soplar su pie, mientras que, con el otro quemándose, daba saltitos asustado, causándole risas a sus hijos.

El zorro suspiro fastidiado, agarro al adulto de la chaqueta, y lo tiró con fuerza a la nieve, haciendo que sus pies se apagaran.

-Ah… me salvaste… Estamos a mano- suspiró aliviado Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo que a mano?! ¡Yo no te debo nada!- aseguró molesto Kurama.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?! ¡Vine porque sentí que estabas como gatito asustadillo, y me encuentro con que algo malo pasó-dattebayo! ¡Mírate! ¡Recién estabas peor que una piñata! ¡¿Y así me agradeces el venir a salvarte?!-Naruto, claramente enojado, empezó a chocar nariz con el zorro.

-¡Mocoso, yo no me asusto!-gruñó Kurama- ¡No estaba tan herido! ¡Y no necesitaba ayuda!-aseguró-¡Menos la tuya!

-¡¿Cómo?!-

Hinata suspiro, mientras sus hijos miraban divertidos la escena.

-¿Cómo puede…?- escuchó la mujer, y miró para atrás. El otro renegado no se había movido, y miraba sin creer la escena- ¿Cómo puede hablar con el demonio de esa manera?-

-Kurama-san no es un demonio- aseguró Hinata, mientras sus hijos se ocultaban detrás de ella- Es solo otra víctima de los deseos oscuros de los humanos. Y parte de nuestra familia-

-… ¿De la familia…? Imposible…- murmuró el ninja.

-No lo es- sonrió Hinata, mirando como su marido y el zorro ya se estaban tirando de las mechas- Es extraño, pero no imposible-

Ambos pequeños sonrieron.

Entonces, un pájaro se posó en la cabeza de Hinata, extrañándola.

-¿Un ave…?-

-¡Ah! ¡Es pájaro-chan!- sonrió Himawari.

-¿Pájaro-chan?- la mujer la miró sin entender.

-Nos ha estado siguiendo- explico su hijo- Es un pájaro raro-dattebasa-

Hinata miro al pájaro que se posó en su hombro. Lo quedo mirando, sintiendo algo familiar en aquella ave.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Neji-nii-san-

El pájaro pió, y se fue volando por el cielo nocturno lleno de copos de nieve, libre, sin una jaula a la que regresar...

* * *

_**-¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- lloró Lee, tanto así que Tenten y yo estábamos debajo de un paraguas.**_

_**-¡Lee, estás empapando todo!- reclamo la ninja.**_

_**-¡Pero.. pero...! ¡LA JUVENTUD DE NEJI SIGUE CON VIDA!- continuo llorando.**_

**_-¿No querrás decir "su voluntad"?- miré con una gota en la cabeza al ninja llorón._**

**_-¡NEJI!- Lee abrazó una foto del Hyuga, donde aparecía con el pulgar arriba y sonriendo con los dientes brillosos..._**

**_-¡¿Y ESA FOTO?! ¡¿ESTÁ MODIFICADA?!- se quedó en blanco Tenten._**

**_-¡Y... y...! ¡Llegamos a los 100 comentarios!- empezó a llorar tanto que se formo un arcoiris encima suyo-¡NUESTRA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO LLEGÓ A LOS CORAZONES DE LOS LECTORES, QUE NOS SIGUEN, ESPERANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN QUE POSEEN EL PODER DE LA GRAN JUVENTUD...!-_**

**_-¡Estás exagerando, Lee!- gritó enojada Tenten._**

**_-No me extrañaría que con eso me espante a algunos- suspiré apesadumbrada._**

**_-A mi me alegra que los niños estén a salvo, y haber aparecido un poco en el capitulo, ¿qué crees, Akamaru?- Kiba sonrió, mirando a su perro, que ladró contento- ¡Con esto, aparecimos todos los de nuestra generación...!-_**

**_-... No-_**

**_Nos quedamos quietos. Hasta Lee dejó de llorar. Miramos para atrás._**

**_-Zoe... Te faltó el personaje más importante...- murmuró Shino, desde las sombras._**

**_Me quedé en blanco._**

**_-¿El más importante? ¿A quién te refieres?- pregunto Tenten._**

**_-... Por supuesto... a mi...-_**

**_-¡Ya se está quejando!- se molesto Kiba- ¡Aún falta para que la historia termine, así que aún puedes aparecer!-_**

**_-Lo siento... Shino- me disculpe con el ninja insecto, incomoda- Pero, si quieres, puedes dar la despedida-_**

**_-... Gracias... A los lectores...-_**

**_-¡A TODOS NUESTROS SEGUIDORES, QUE SIENTEN QUE HABRÁ UNA EMOCIONANTE, CONMOVEDORA, Y HERMOSA HISTORIA EN CADA CAPITULO, QUE HACE QUE SUS CORAZONES SE LLENEN DE LA LLAMA JUVENIL, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!- Lee levantó su pulgar, haciendo brillar sus dientes-¡VIVAN LA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO!-_**

**_-¡LEE, IDIOTA!- Tenten lo mandó a volar de un golpe._**

**_-¡Shino!- miré asustada al ninja de los insectos, que estaba empezando a desaparecer._**

**_-... A los lectores... a los lectores... a los lectores...-_**

**_-¡Ya se shokeo!- se enojó Kiba._**

**_-Me siento culpable por esto- me lamenté-... Bueno, a los lectores... lo que dijo Lee. ¡Kiba, mejor llevamos a Shino para que lo reanimen!-_**

**_-¡Sí!-_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar^^!_**


	10. Familia

_**Familia.**_

* * *

-Me alegra ver que tus hijos estén a salvo y los renegados capturados- sonrió Kakashi- Pero, lo que aun no entiendo…- se quedó mirando a Naruto, quien tenía los dos ojos amoreteados- ¿Te lo hizo un renegado?-

Ambos estaban en la oficina del Hokage. Aún era de noche, y nevaba mucho más que antes.

-No… Fue Kurama-dattebayo- el rubio suspiro- Nos pusimos a discutir cuando fui a ayudarlo… Y termine así. ¡Aunque él no se fue libre-dattebayo!-

-¿Se pusieron a pelear? Y pensé que yo tenía más problemas por evitar que Lee-kun y otros ninjas fueran a ayudarlos- suspiró el peliblanco-¿Y cómo está?- Kakashi lo miró serio.

-Él… no quiere admitirlo, pero gastó mucho chakra. Se enfrentó a los diez renegados él solo, a pesar de que estaba cansado de antes-dattebayo- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí… Desde la aldea vimos explosiones provenientes del bosque, y una enorme silueta muy familiar- Kakashi miró a Naruto- Con esa cantidad de poder, me sorprende bastante que los diez renegados estén con vida-

-Kurama ya no es un asesino- aseguró Naruto- Estaba enojado, eso no podemos negárselo, pero ahora está más tranquilo-dattebayo. Está con Hinata, cuidando a los niños. Ellos la pasaron algo mal-

-Todos los aldeanos estaban preocupados por ellos. Los quieren mucho. No creo que Kurama sepa esto, tampoco sé que reacción va a tener cuando se entere…- el rubio lo miró extrañado- Pero, en ese momento, todos en Konoha depositaron su fe en él… Ahora el pueblo quiere respuestas, y mañana daré un pequeño anuncio de los sucesos que pasaron esta noche… Quiero demostrar, como tú, que Kurama es parte de la aldea-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, y sonrió divertido.

-Si lo que dices, Kakashi-sensei, sobre que los aldeanos confiaban que Kurama traería a salvo a mis niños, entonces creo que ya lo saben-dattebayo…- suspiró fastidiado- Pero solo falta que ese nueve colas lo comprenda-

Kakashi sonrió.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa de los Uzumaki…

El zorro de nueve colas estornudó.

-Kurama-san, quédate quieto por favor- pidió pacientemente Hinata.

-Ya te dije, mujer, que no necesito el jutsu "_Palma Sanadora"_. Mis heridas pueden sanar por medio de mi chakra- gruñó Kurama, tirado en el sillón, sin ser capaz de moverse bien.

Hinata intentaba usar su jutsu médico para sanar al zorro, mientras que Bolt y Himawari se devoraban una cena hecha por la pelinegra.

-Kurama-chan, entonces, ¿por qué no te curas?- preguntó el rubio, con la boca llena.

-Cállate…- gruñó el zorro, sin querer admitir que estaba demasiado cansado como para regenerar chakra.

Naruto le había dado un poco de su chakra para curar la herida de su espalda provocada por esa enorme shuriken, pero, cuando ambos empezaron a tirarse las mechas, al zorro le empezaron a doler tanto las otras heridas que quedo nockaut frente al rubio, dándole un susto de muerte.

Y, ahora, mientras Naruto hablaba con el Hokage sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque, Hinata quería atender aquellas heridas, aunque, claro está, el zorro no se dejaba.

-Kurama-san, por favor- le pidió Hinata- No te podrás mover ni acumular chakra en ese estado. Solo atenderé tus heridas, nada más-

-No-

Hinata suspiró. Iba a tener que ocupar _"eso_".

-Himawari, Bolt- llamó. El zorro la miró de reojo, extrañado de que llamara a los dos mocosos.

Sus niños se bajaron de las sillas, y se le acercaron, abrazándola.

-¿Sí, mami?- sonrieron ambos.

-Mocosos, son unos hijos de mami- murmuro Kurama, fastidiado.

-Kurama-chan, celoso- ambos le mostraron la lengua.

-¡Claro que no estoy celoso!- los encaró el zorro, solo para sentir que se le iban las energías, y caer de hocico al piso-… Los detesto…-

-Kurama-chan, mentiroso. Yo sé que nos quieres mucho- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Cállate!- rugió Kurama, para volver a quedar en el suelo con cero energías-… Demonios…-

-Niños, mami necesita de su ayuda- sonrió Hinata.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt- ¿Para qué?- la miró curioso.

-Mami necesita que retengan a Kurama-san, para así atender sus heridas-

-¡¿AH?!- Kurama la quedo mirando, espantado.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Es-Esperen!- el zorro se empezó a arrastrar, pero los niños se le subieron encima con tanta fuerza, que lo dejaron sin respiración por unos segundos- ¡Malditos críos…!-

_-¡Operación: Detengan a Kurama-chan!-_ sonrieron ambos.

-¡Cállense…!- exigió el zorro, pero, de repente, todo le dio vuelta, y se quedó exhausto en el piso de madera.

-¡Ganamos!- sonrieron.

-… Mocosos… esta… me la pagan…- murmuró Kurama, tan agotado y adolorido, que estaba azul.

Hinata sonrió, algo apenada por tener que usar a sus niños para poder atenderlo, pero, si el zorro no quería cooperar, había que usar esa carta bajo la manga. La mujer acumulo chakra en ambas manos, y las coloco en el lomo del zorro.

-Mami, ¿cómo curarás a Kurama-chan?- pregunto Himawari, mientras Bolt, contento de ver tan sumiso al zorro, empezó a tirarle ambas orejas.

-Utilizaré mi chakra para disminuir el dolor, y atender las heridas más leves- sonrió maternalmente la mujer- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el _héroe_ que los salvó-

Himawari sonrió contenta, mientras Kurama miró de reojo a la mujer.

¿Héroe…?

Él no quiere ser un héroe. No quiere el agradecimiento de nadie. Solo quiere que sus mocosos estén a salvo. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque la sonrisa fue borrada por los constantes tirones de Bolt a sus orejas.

-Bolt, deja de tirarle las orejas a Kurama-san- le pidió Hinata, al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Pero, mami- el niño empezó a tirarle las mejillas- ¡Kurama-chan nunca me ha dejado hacerlo-dattebasa!- sonrió, contento por las expresiones que le hacía hacer al zorro, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bolt- lo reprendió su madre, haciendo que soltara al zorro.

-Bien- se amurró el niño.

Kurama se quedó mirando a Hinata. ¿Cómo podía detener a ese mocoso revoltoso con solo llamarlo por su nombre? Aun había cosas que no podía entender.

Al poco tiempo, el zorro se dio cuenta que sus heridas y moretones ya no eran tan dolorosos.

-Kurama-san, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Hinata, mientras sus dos pequeños bostezaban, cansados.

-… Sí… No lo haces tan mal- murmuró Kurama, como quien no quiere la cosa. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Ambos pequeños bostezaron, llenos de sueño. Hinata les sonrió maternalmente.

-Niños, sano a Kurama-san, y después los acuesto- sonrió la mujer, sabiendo muy bien que ese día fue muy largo para sus pequeños.

Pero, lo que no esperaba es que los dos niños se bajaran del zorro, y se acomodaran en él, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, Kurama-san…- se empezó a disculpar la mujer, pensando que eso molestaría al zorro, pero, para su sorpresa, él rodeo a los dos niños con sus colas.

-… ¿Qué?- Kurama la miró de reojo, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida- ¿No se supone que me ibas a curar?-

Hinata sonrió, dándose cuenta que aquel zorro quería más a sus hijos de lo que ella pensaba. Asintió, y continúo con el tratamiento, mientras sus pequeños se acurrucaban en el pelaje anaranjado.

-Bien- la mujer retiró sus manos- Con esto debe ser suficiente- le sonrió a Kurama, quien, para sorpresa suya, parecía somnoliento.

Ella sonrió, se sentó al frente del zorro, y, con sumo cuidado puso su rostro en sus piernas, empezando a acariciar su cabeza. Kurama no se negó, más bien, cerró los ojos, para poder sentir mejor la caricia.

-Kurama-san, muchas gracias por cuidar a mis hijos- agradeció Hinata.

-… _Tsch_… No necesito esos sentimentalismos…- murmuró el zorro, inclinando levemente la cabeza, para que ella le rascara por detrás de las orejas- No lo hice solo por ustedes- aseguró- Estos mocosos… Estoy seguro, están destinados para grandes cosas-miró de reojo a los dos pequeños, que dormían plácidamente- Hinata, debes asegurarte de criarlos por el buen camino-

La mujer sonrió.

-Creo que ya lo están. Se cuidan el uno al otro, quieren a sus amigos y a su familia- la madre miró a sus hijos- Tienen una mente y corazón puro, al igual que la voluntad de fuego- sonrió- Ya son gente de bien-

Kurama la miró un rato.

_"-¡Pero Kurama-chan será un demonio de verdad si los daña-dattebasa! ¡Porque lo hará por odio y rencor! ¡No dejaremos que Kurama-chan se vuelva malo!-prometió Bolt."_

_"-¡No quiero que Kurama-chan odie!- aseguró Himawari."_

Sí… Ya lo eran.

Kurama, sonrió levemente, cerró los ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormido. Hinata le sonrió, y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tú también eres alguien de bien- le aseguró al dormido zorro- Es solo que aún no te das cuenta-

* * *

Naruto suspiró, mientras caminaba por la nevada calle. Estaba bastante cansado, apenas y sentía los pies por haber corrido todo el día.

Volvió a suspirar al llegar a su casa, y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Su desanimo se borró al ver a Hinata esperándolo, sonriendo.

-Bienvenido-

-Sí…- Naruto sonrió contento- Estoy en casa- entró, cerrando la puerta.

Se acercó a su mujer y la rodeo con sus brazos

-¿Cómo están los niños?-preguntó, algo curioso y preocupado.

-Con el mejor niñero- sonrió Hinata, extrañando al rubio.

Ambos se asomaron al salón, para ver a los dos pequeños durmiendo a cada lado de Kurama, quien, boca arriba, roncaba levemente, resguardándolos con sus brazos. Los tres estaban tapados con frazadas.

-Aw~- Naruto los quedó mirando- Jamás pensé que Kurama fuera tan tierno-dattebayo~. ¡Oh~! Tal vez sea a causa de la ternura natural de mis tesoros~-

Hinata le sonrió al _Padre cariñosito_.

-Realmente, Kurama es el mejor- sonrió Naruto, mirando al zorro. Se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza. El zorro frunció levemente el ceño, pero no se despertó- Claro, después de ti-dattebayo- miró a Hinata, que se sonrojo. Su marido se rió- Bueno, los niños tienen que acostarse…- intento sacar a Bolt del brazo de Kurama…

-Este, Naruto-kun…- intento llamarlo Hinata.

-¿Eh?- el rubio se quedó extrañado. El brazo del zorro estaba rígido- Que raro…- murmuró, intentando levantarlo, pero imposible. Kurama sujetaba con fuerza, sin darse cuenta, a Bolt, quien se acurruco más en su pelaje anaranjado.

Naruto se sentó agotado.

-Pero que… ¿Qué le pasa-dattebayo? Está dormido…- el rubio lo miró sin creerlo, se le acercó un poco y le tiró un bigote. El zorro frunció el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo- ¡Demasiado profundo!- intento levantar el brazo que rodeaba a Himawari, pero nada- ¡¿Qué le pasa a este zorro-dattebayo?!-

-Incluso dormido los cuida- Hinata se le acerco, haciendo que su marido dejara de intentar tirarle los brazos al nueve colas- Déjalos, Naruto-kun. No pasaran frío junto a él-

Naruto se amurró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo… Kurama intenta ser del tipo rudo, pero termina siendo del suave- murmuró celoso- Y una vez intente ver que tan suave es una de sus colas…-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Me lanzó una _Biju Dama_-dattebayo- se entristeció el adulto, recordando como el zorro, tan enojado, no le había hablado por una semana.

Hinata contuvo una risita. Su marido la miró algo sonrojado.

-Por cierto… Creo que deberías ver algo, Naruto-kun-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- el rubio se levantó, y la siguió por el pasillo.

Se quedó en blanco al ver la puerta de la habitación de Bolt completamente rota.

-Kurama-san me explicó que lo hizo en un ataque de ira- le comento Hinata, mirando algo incomoda a su marido, que estaba de piedra.

-Ese zorro…- el adulto toco con un dedo la puerta, haciendo que se desmoronará más- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TIENE IDEA LO QUE CUESTAN LAS COSAS ÚLTIMAMENTE-DATTEBAYO?!-

* * *

-Kurama-chan, levántate-

El zorro frunció el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo, ignorando que lo zarandeaban.

-Himawari, deja a Kurama-san dormir. Debe de seguir cansado-

-Yo quiero jugar con Kurama-chan-dattebasa-

-Oye, Bolt, recuerda que papi regresó-dattebayo…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Kurama-chan!- lo ignoró.

Kurama frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que esos mocosos ya tenían las energías al cien por ciento.

-¡MOCOSOS, DEJEN DORMIR!- les rugió en la cara a los dos pequeños, haciendo que estos se cayeran sentados al piso de madera.

Naruto, sentado en el sillón, empezó a reírse, mientras que Hinata, que estaba secando un plato, lo miró apenada.

-¡¿Y de qué te ríes tú?!- el zorro miró enojado al rubio mayor- ¡Si son así de molestos es por tu parte!-

Eso le apagó la risa.

-Kurama… ¡Mis niños son todo unos angelitos-dattebayo!- ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-Sí, sí… Y yo no soy un _Biju_-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Zorro apestoso!-

-¡Te estás pasando, niñito!-

Ahora eran los pequeños los que se reían.

-Por favor, ambos, dejen de pelear- les pidió Hinata. Ambos la miraron, y después a otro lado, refunfuñando.

-… Al menos no se parecen tanto al padre- murmuro molesto Kurama.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso-dattebayo?!- lo miró en llamas Naruto.

-Vamos…- suspiró Hinata- Kurama-san, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor, hasta que me despertaron- miró a los dos niños, que se le acercaron.

-¡Kurama-chan, juguemos!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- pidió Bolt, con entusiasmo en los ojos- ¡Quiero ver a Kurama-chan grande de nuevo-dattebasa!-

-No…- el zorro miró para otro lado, al darse cuenta que los niños empezaban a verlo con esos ojitos que sabían eran su debilidad.

-¡Por favor, Kurama-chan~!- se le abalanzaron.

El zorro los miró de reojo. Él quería pasar un tiempo más con los niños, pero…

-Mocosos- los llamó, tomando la atención de ambos- Necesito hablar con sus padres, vayan afuera-

-¡¿AH?!- se enojaron ambos, inflando los cachetes.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, curiosos.

-Entonces prométenos que después saldrás a jugar- dattebasa-lo señalo Bolt.

-Promételo, Kurama-chan-pidió Himawari, inflando los cachetes.

Kurama los quedó mirando, y para sorpresa de los adultos, le acaricio la cabeza a cada niño.

-Vayan afuera, mocosos-

-¡Entonces está prometido!- sonrió Bolt- ¡Vamos, Himawari!-

-¡Sí!- la pequeña asintió, y se fue al patio nevado acompañada de su hermano.

El zorro se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se fueron los mocosos, y después miró a los adultos.

-Me ignoran… Bolt y Himawari me ignoran-dattebayo- se lamentó el rubio.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- lo llamó enojado Kurama.

-Kurama-san, ¿qué quieres hablar con nosotros?- le pregunto Hinata.

-¡Ojala sea sobre el valor de la puerta de Bolt! ¡¿Tienes idea cuánto me va a costar repararla-dattebayo?!- lo señalo enojado el rubio.

-Me regreso-

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡¿AH?!- lo miró atónito- ¡Pero los niños te adoran!-

-Me prometiste que estaría con ellos hasta que ustedes regresaran-frunció el ceño el zorro- Ese fue el trato, a pesar de que fue una semana, no dos como se pensaba-

Quería irse... Tenía un extraño sentimiento sobre los niños. Uno que había crecido desde que los conoció, y, desde la noche anterior, se incrementó tanto que lo confundía. Necesitaba estar solo para entenderlo.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas nerviosas. Los niños se habían encariñado mucho con Kurama, si se iba…

-Este, Kurama-san, ¿no hay una posibilidad de que te quedes un tiempo más con nosotros?- le pregunto Hinata- Bolt y Himawari te quieren mucho. Si regresan y no estás…-

-No es mi problema- el zorro cerró los ojos.

-¡Kurama!- se molestó Naruto- ¿Qué te cuesta admitir que los quieres-dattebayo?-

-¡Naruto!- lo calló el zorro, sobresaltándolo- ¡No soy una niñera, tampoco una mascota! ¡Soy un _Biju_! ¡¿Se te ha olvidado?!-

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, dándose cuenta que se estaba aprovechando de la paciencia del nueve colas.

-Al menos… ¿Podrías despedirte de ellos?- le preguntó tristemente Hinata.

-No soy un sentimentalista- bufó el zorro- Naruto, hazlo-

-S-Sí…- el rubio se le acerco y puso su mano en su cabeza- ¿Estás seguro?-

¿Seguro…? El zorro no lo sabía, no se podía imaginar la reacción de los niños, pero no quería seguir alargando el momento.

-Hazlo-

Naruto asintió, hizo una pose con la otra mano, y el zorro desapareció en una estela de humo…

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos.

Volvía a estar en el interior de Naruto, con su tamaño original.

Bostezó y se estiró, sin poder creer que estuvo extrañando la tranquilidad de ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, decidido a tomar una buena siesta, una que no había podido tomar bien desde que se puso a cuidar a los niños…

No, eso era mentira.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero nunca se cansó con los niños, aunque se quejaba a cada rato. La paso bastante bien con ellos. En el festival, cuando los acompañaba fuera de la casa, cuando bañaba a Himawari, cuando intentaba agarrar a Bolt después de una estúpida broma, y cuando dormía con ambos…

Sonrió levemente.

-_¿Dónde está Kurama-chan?-_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso provenía del exterior de Naruto.

-_¡Kurama-chan dijo que jugaría con nosotros-dattebasa!_-

El zorro hizo una mueca, y cerró los ojos, intentando no escuchar el llanto de los dos pequeños.

Podía sentir como Naruto le hablaba a los dos mocosos de que él se había ido. Hinata lo ayudaba diciendo que él prometió verlos pronto. Pero nada de lo que decían hacía que los niños dejaran de llorar.

¡¿Por qué se ponían así?! ¡Mocosos sentimentales! ¡No podían estar todo el tiempo esperando estar junto a él!

Estaba molesto, no con los niños, sino consigo mismo por haberse vuelto sentimental… Por haberse encariñado tanto con Bol y Himawari.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y se obligó a dormir, para así no poder escuchar el llanto de sus mocosos.

* * *

_-Mami... ¿Kurama-chan ya no nos quiere?-preguntaba tristemente la niña._

_-¡¿Por qué se fue?! ¡Kurama-chan, malo-dattebasa!-pataleaba el pequeño rubio._

_-... Papi, mami... Extraño a Kurama-chan...-murmuró la pelinegra, durante el almuerzo._

_-¡Quiero que regrese-dattebasa!-encaró el hijo al padre._

_-Él... No nos quiere, ¿verdad?- lloró Himawari-Por eso se fue... ¿verdad...?- y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Su madre se le acerco, pero la niña se fue a su habitación._

_-Él... ¿Solo nos cuidaba por qué mami y papi lo pidieron?- Bolt miró enojado a Naruto, sin darse cuenta que miraba directamente al zorro-¡¿Es como lo dijeron los ninjas malos-dattebasa?!-_

_-¡Te equivocas!- lo calló el padre- ¡Él, Kurama, los quiere mucho-dattebayo!-_

_-¡Entonces que regrese y nos hable...!- el pequeño apretó sus puños- ¡Lo detesto-dattebasa!- y se fue enojado._

_"Mocosos... ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo...? ¿Tanto me aprecian? Soy un Biju. No suelo atarme a algo o a alguien emocionalmente..." Kurama abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la pena de los pequeños desde el interior de Naruto "Bolt... Himawari... No entiendo que me pasa... Yo soy el nueve colas, pero aun así no sé por qué... por qué me duele verlos llorar... ¿Tanto los quiero? Pero no lo logro aceptar... Ningún Biju acepta algo así... Entiendanme, mocosos malcriados... Tengo que comprender esto... No lloren..."_

* * *

-Oye, Kurama-

El zorro movió levemente las orejas, pero aun así no miró al rubio que había aparecido.

-¡ESCÚCHAME, BOLA DE PELOS!- Naruto, echando humo de la cabeza, se le acerco.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto?-abrió uno de sus ojos rojos, para ver, sin sorprenderse, al rubio subirse a su mano, y así estar frente a su glóbulo. Frunció levemente el ceño al verlo tan preocupado.

-… Ya han pasado unos días-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto. El zorro lo quedo mirando, serio, dándose cuenta a que se refería-Bolt apenas come, y ha empezado a levantarme la voz. Himawari no dice nada y solo se encierra en su habitación…-

-Eso es porque los malcriaste a ambos-lo interrumpió fastidiado Kurama, cerrando los ojos, sin querer oír más.

No quería escuchar como lo pasaban sus niños. Ya era suficiente con verlo... Con verlos llorar... Y sentir ese dolor, uno tan horrible como el que sentía cuando era encerrado y utilizado en el pasado...

-…-el rubio lo miró serio- Ambos te extrañan. Y puedo sentir que tú también lo haces-

No se sorprendió en ver como Kurama no reaccionaba violento. El zorro solo se quedó más quieto, intentando encontrar esa respuesta a aquellos sentimientos. La sentía tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo lejos...

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué te importa?- lo miró con ambos ojos rojos- Acaso… ¿Quieres que regrese?

-Sí-el rubio lo miró serio.

Kurama miró fijamente a Naruto.

Los quería, quería a esos mocosos que lo extrañaban tanto. Él también los extrañaba, pero estaba tan confundido por aquel sentimiento tan nuevo... Fue por eso que decidió irse abruptamente. No quería admitir el lazo tan fuerte que tenía con Bolt y Himawari, pero el rechazarlo estaba causándole un daño a los niños...

Miró a Naruto, quien lo miraba serio. No pudo evitar reírse, tanto por la cara del rubio, como por haber entendido aquel sentimiento sobre sus mocosos, sin darse cuenta que descoloco al adulto.

-¡Ustedes los humanos son muy predecibles!- sentenció.

-¡KURAMA!- se enojó Naruto- ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO Y TU VIENES Y TE BURLAS-DATTEBAYO!-

-Está bien- eso dejo totalmente sorprendido al rubio.

Naruto lo miró encantado.

-¡Bien!- sonrió y se bajó del zorro- ¡Estoy seguro que…!-

-Pero antes…-

-¿Ah?- Naruto parpadeo curioso, y, de repente, la enorme mano de Kurama lo aplastó, quedando entre los dedos del zorro-Ay… ¡Kurama…!- pero se quedó aterrorizado por la miradita que le pegó el nueve colas.

-¡VAS A PAGARME TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO!-

-… ¿Ah…?- Naruto se quedó en blanco- ¡Es-Espera, Kurama!- suplico, al ver como el zorro se levantaba-¡Espera!- empezó a correr, pero el nueve colas lo agarro de la chaqueta, levantándolo.

-Espero que estés preparado- gruño de tal manera el zorro, que Naruto, asustado, grito como niña.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡NO HUYAS!-

* * *

Hinata se asomó al patio, mirando preocupada a sus dos hijos. Ambos estaban sentados en la nieve, sin hacer mucho en realidad. Himawari tenía su peluche de sapo en mano, pero no jugaba con él, y Bolt hacia simplemente bolas de nieve, las tiraba, y volvía a hacerlas.

La mujer entró al sentir una especie de bullicio…

-… Bolt- llamó la pequeña, haciendo que su hermanito la mirara-… ¿Por qué Kurama-chan se fue?-se pregunto, sin saber cuantas veces lo hacía.

El niño miró para otro lado, amurrado.

-¡Porque es un pesado-dattebasa!-

-¿Crees… que nos culpa porque los ninjas malos lo molestaron?- se entristeció la niña.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Kurama-chan es malo!- aseguró enojado Bolt- ¡Se va sin decir nada-dattebasa!-

-Entonces... ¿No nos quiere…?- Himawari empezó a restregarse los ojos.

-Himawari… ¡Que piense en nosotros!- refunfuño el rubio, haciendo que su hermanita lo viera- ¡Nosotros lo queremos muuuchooo-dattebasa! ¡Y él…!- pero no se sintió capaz de decir mucho. Al igual que Himawari, extrañaba mucho al zorro-¡Kurama-chan es un idiota!-

Entonces una bola de nieve le llegó al niño, botándolo.

-¡Bolt!- se sorprendió la niña.

-¡Oye!- el pequeño se paró de un salto, quitándose la nieve de la carita- ¡¿A qué vino eso-dattebasa?!-

-¿Y a qué viene eso de llamarme _idiota_, mocoso?-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos, y, de apoco, levantaron la mirada, para ver a Kurama ahí, sentado en la nieve, frente a ellos.

-… Ku…- murmuró Bolt, sin creerlo.

-Kurama… chan- Himawari lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

-Escuchen. Hice otro trato con el mocoso de su padre- explico el zorro, cruzándose de brazos, como quien no quiere la cosa-Me quedaría con ustedes hasta…-

-¡KURAMA-CHAN, IDIOTA!- ambos hermanos le tiraron una bola de nieve en plena cara, descolocándolo.

-… ¿Ah?- el zorro parpadeo, mientras la nieve caía de su cara- ¡MOCOSOS...!-

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!- le pregunto dolida Himawari, callándolo- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!-

-¡Fuiste malo-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt- ¡Ni siquiera dijiste adiós! ¡¿Y ahora vienes y nos hablas-dattebasa?!-

-¡Malo!- Himawari empezó a restregarse los ojos.

Kurama bufó molesto, dándose cuenta que lo que le decían le dolía...

-… Mocosos- los llamó, pero los niños no se le acercaron. Solo se restregaban los ojos, dolidos por la actitud de él. Suspiró derrotado, y se acercó a los dos niños-… Oigan...-

-¡No!- negó dolida Himawari, sorprendiendo al zorro, haciendo que se detuviera- ¡Kurama-chan es malo! ¡No nos quieres!-

Eso sí le llegó fuerte al zorro.

-…Te equivocas…- murmuró.

-¡Entonces…! ¡¿Por qué Kurama-chan se fue sin decirnos-dattebasa?!- lo interrumpió Bolt.

Kurama mostró levemente los colmillos, ya enojado… Pero no con los pequeños, sino con él mismo. Su actitud egoísta lo hizo irse sin despedirse. El no poder entender sus sentimientos, ni querer entenderlo junto a ellos, sino separándose... Su orgullo fue más grande que lo que sentía por sus mocosos.

Los miró, sumamente dolido, pero los niños no se dieron cuenta. Se restregaban los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Tenía que decirlo, pero no sabía como empezar.

-Vamos, Himawari- Bolt tomo la mano de la niña.

-Sí- asintió la pequeña.

-Escuchen, mocosos...- empezó a decirles el zorro, pero ambos empezaron a irse, pasando por su lado, sin hacerle nada.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido y dolido. Lo estaban ignorando... Eso significaba que el lazo que tenían se estaba rompiendo. Los niños estaban demasiado dolidos por su acto egoísta...

Los estaba perdiendo...

No... Lo estaban dejando solo… No quería que se fueran... Si se iban, ya no podría recuperarlos, ni aunque peleara contra otros diez renegados.

No podía perderlos de esa manera.

-… Lo siento…-

Los niños se detuvieron, y miraron al zorro, sin poder creer lo que les acababa de decir.

-Se los he dicho, mocosos, yo no soy sentimentalista- les recordó Kurama, sin querer mirarlos- Aunque… eso no significa que no los quiero. ¿O acaso creen que cualquiera iría a rescatar a dos mocosos, enfrentándose a ninjas de élite, sin sentir algo?-preguntó, algo molesto-… No soy expresivo, tampoco soy capaz de entender bien esta clase de sentimientos... Me fui porque quería entenderlos solo, pero... Pero esperaba que ustedes se dieran cuenta, que ustedes ya supieran que yo… por ustedes… bueno, eso- murmuró, sintiéndose enrojecer-

Ambos hermanos miraron sorprendidos al zorro, y, de apoco, empezaron a llorar.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- se le abalanzaron llorando, pero tan fuerte que cayeron en la nieve.

El lazo se restableció.

-¡Mocosos…!- se molestó Kurama, pero se resignó rápidamente al verlos tan tristes.

-¡N-No quisimos ofender a Kurama-chan!- aseguró Himawari, hipando.

-¡Perdón…! ¡Pero…! ¡Te extrañamos mucho-dattebasa! ¡No te vuelvas a ir!- pidió Bolt, temblando.

-Sí, sí…- suspiró Kurama, más calmado, acariciando los cabellos rubio y negro de sus mocosos.

Los había recuperado, y no los volvería a perder, ni por otros, ni por el mismo.

-Oigan…- los llamó. Ambos pequeños lo miraron con los ojos brillosos. El zorro levantó su puño hacia ellos- Choquemos puños-

-¿Eh?- se extraño Himawari.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso Bolt, recordando como, a veces, su padre saludaba al tío Bee de esa forma...

-Solo háganlo-

Ambos hermanos se miraron, después al zorro, y colocaron sus pequeños puños frente al del nueve colas.

Se sintieron extraños al hacerlo. No sabían explicarlo, pero, con ese pequeño contacto, fueron capaces de entender los sentimientos de Kurama hacia ellos. Sentimientos que al zorro le complicaba entender, y antes quería hacerlo solo, pero ahora, quería estar con ellos.

Bolt y Himawari sonrieron contentos, mientras que Kurama sonrió levemente, satisfecho. Si esos mocosos eran capaces de entender sus sentimientos mediante el choque de puños, realmente, estaban destinados a grandes cosas cuando crecieran.

-Mocosos- los llamó- ¿Jugamos?-

Los dos hermanos sonrieron de inmediato.

-¡SÍ~!-

* * *

Hinata, que vio conmovida toda la escena asomada desde el salón, sonrió contenta, observando como sus hijos empezaban a hacer un mono de nieve, acompañados por el zorro.

-Nuestros hijos son muy queridos- le comento a su marido, quien estaba echado en el sillón, con un aura deprimente- Vamos, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata… Tal vez no lo parezca, pero ese zorro me dio una buena tunda-dattebayo…- le aseguró el rubio, con cara de muerto viviente.

Hinata sonrió contenta, se sentó a la altura de su marido, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sobresaltándolo.

-Estoy segura que esa es la forma que tiene Kurama-san de agradecer- sonrió la mujer.

-P-Pues… sí, tienes razón-dattebayo- admitió Naruto, algo sonrojado.

-¡Mami, papi!- los dos pequeños entraron contentos, seguidos de Kurama- ¡Kurama-chan regreso!-

-Sí. ¿Están contentos?- pregunto Hinata, mientras Naruto se sentaba por la miradita picara que le dio el zorro.

-¡Sí!- ambos abrazaron a Kurama, incomodándolo- ¡Y no lo soltaremos más!-

-_Tsch_. Mocosos jactanciosos- murmuró el zorro, causándole risas a los niños.

-Entonces, Bolt, Himawari- Naruto se levantó, mirando contento a sus dos pequeños- ¿Jugamos a las bolas de nieve?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt, saliendo raudamente con su característica velocidad- ¡Voy a ganar-dattebasa!-

-¡Himawari va a ganar!-la pequeña inflo los cachetes, mirando como su papá salía al patio.

-Kurama-san, ¿vas a participar?- le pregunto Hinata, sonriéndole.

-Pues…-

-¡Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan!- Himawari le tomo una pata, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más cálidas e inocentes.

El zorro miró para otro lado, ya que era débil ante la ternura de esa mocosa.

-Está bien- murmuró molesto, siendo guiado por la contenta niña al patio.

-¡Kurama-chan y yo contra Bolt y Papi!-

-¡¿AH?!- se asustó el rubio mayor.

-¡No vamos a perder-dattebasa!-

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es el espíritu-dattebayo! ¡Prepárate, Kurama!-

-_Tsch_… Exageran, mocosos-

Hinata sonrió satisfecha, mirando como su familia empezaba a jugar en la nieve.

Era su familia, su querida familia, cada uno era un ser especial para ella.

"_Los amo…"_ sonrió.

* * *

_**-¡Muchas gracias a todos los que nos siguieron-dattebasa!- Bolt levantó ambos pulgares.**_

_**-¡Gracias, gracias, y muchas gracias!- sonrió Himawari.**_

_**-Tsch... Debo darles crédito por ayudarme a aguantar a estos mocosos- comentó Kurama, por lo que ambos se le abalanzaron, contentos- ¡Mocosos...!- pero los niños se rieron.**_

_**-¡Te queremos, Kurama-chan!-**_

_**El zorro miró para otro lado, sonrojado.**_

_**-Gracias a todos los lectores- sonrió Hinata-Esta historia no habría sido posible sin el apoyo incondicional de cada uno-**_

_**-¡Sí!- sonrió Naruto, abrazándola y causando que se sonrojara- ¡Ya sabemos que podemos contar con más personas para cuidar a nuestros retoños-dattebayo!-**_

_**-Oye, Naruto. El único capaz de cuidarlos soy yo- aseguró Kurama, con Bolt y Himawari pegados a él.**_

_**-Huelo a celos-dattebayo.**_

_**-Olerás a cenizas una vez que...- el zorro lo miró con ganas de calcinarlo, pero los dos pequeños lo abrazaron con más fuerza.**_

_**-¡Muchas gracias!- sonrieron ambos.**_

_**-Bien- miré a la familia feliz- Supongo que ya saben que decir-**_

_**Los cinco se miraron, asintieron, y miraron al frente.**_

_**-¡Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia, ya sea directa, o indirectamente-dattebayo!-se despidieron los padres.**_

_**-¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios-dattebasa!-se despidieron los hermanos.**_

_**-Sí... Gracias por el apoyo- sonrió Kurama.**_

_**-¡Kurama-chan!- los niños lo abrazaron y lo botaron- ¡Te queremos!-**_

_**-Tsch...-**_

_**"Yo igual, mocosos..."**_


End file.
